The Mist Wolf Chronicles: Director's Cut
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: For the want of a horseshoe nail, the world changes forever. Naruto's no orphan this time around!
1. The Long Night Pt 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Seiryu Himura is mine, Yuki Ookami belongs to Wing Commander White Wolf, Yukimura and Hitomi Sanada were created by Centurious the Azure, and Chiharu Hatake is the property of Ayame Kurrgi.

The Mist Wolf Chronicles: Director's Cut

By Storm Wolf77415, Wing Commander White Wolf, and Centurious the Azure

The Long Night Part 1

The story of the Kyuubi no Yoko's attack on the Village Hidden in the Leaves is a story known by all. How Obito Uchiha, using the identity of his legendary precursor, Madara, sought revenge on the village he called home. Kidnapping Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and ripped the creature known as Kurama from his prison and summoning him into the middle of Konoha to cause mass destruction.

Equally known is the noble sacrifice made by Lord Namikaze and Lady Uzumaki. Selflessly throwing themselves in front of their newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, to shield him from Kurama's claws, and sealing the most powerful of the Biju within him with their last dying breath.

But for the want of a horseshoe nail, things can change drastically. In another universe, another Konoha, Kushina never became the vessel of the creature. Mito decided against making the child suffer such pain. Thanks to the combination of the legendary Uzumaki longevity and the fox's own incredible regenerative powers, she had become all but immortal. Kushina remained in the village as a backup, just in case.

Mito remained the creature's jailer and was much loved by the entire village, acting as the loving matriarch to all villagers who sought her guidance and wisdom. Sadly, the situation has taken a grave turn, and now the worst is expected to come.

(Outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato)

A lone figure clad in dark battle armor stood before the scorched remains of what had been a small, comfortable looking cottage. The smell of charred wood was still fresh in the cold October wind. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage inspected the ruins of what had been the home of his oldest friend, Mito Uzumaki. His heart clenched at the notion of someone getting to her. With the deaths of both Senju brothers, she was one of the few people he could really confide in.

He went to one knee, picking up a small piece of charred wood. "Mito-chan…" he whispered. He turned to face the four man ANBU squad he'd appropriated for this little jaunt. "Search the entire area…they couldn't have gotten very far." He ordered. Sarutobi's gravelly voice still held the sharp edge of a veteran who had seen a million battles. He may have passed the torch of leadership to the next generation, but the Will of Fire still burned brightly within the old man. His commanding presence was still one the villagers who lived among the trees would follow to death and back.

The ANBU bowed solemnly before disappearing into the shadows. Sarutobi turned back towards the burning wreckage. "I will find you, Mito. Kami help anyone who stands in my way!" He growled, grinding the blackened timber to dust. He bit his thumb, spreading the blood on his palm and tangled his fingers together to begin a series of familiar hand seals, "Summoning Jutsu!" the old ninja bellowed, slamming his blood stained hand on the ground.

The smoke dissipated, revealing a massive ape with whitish-gray fur. He was clothed in a vest with tiger stripes over dark ninja robes. "What's the emergency, Sarutobi? You wouldn't have summoned me unless it was important." Enma, King of the Monkey Summons hooted in a voice just as deep and raspy as his partner.

"Indeed, Enma…It's the worst case scenario. Mito has gone missing. I know for a fact I don't have to remind you of what happens if someone releases what's contained inside her." Sarutobi replied. Enma nodded, remembering the stories told of Kyuubi's part in the epic battle between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha at what would become known as the Valley of the End.

"Then we should get moving, Sarutobi. It would a true disaster to have the strongest of the nine on a rampage." Enma said. The two set off into the dense forest, leaping from branch to branch with fluid grace. They didn't get far when Sarutobi came to a sudden stop due to a coughing fit. It was a deep hacking cough that rattled all the way to his bones. Enma winced seeing the once formidable man in such a weakened state. A thick glob of blood erupted from his lips. "Are you alright?" The boss summon asked.

"I'm afraid the answer is no…old friend…" Hiruzen replied with labored breaths, a wrinkled hand coming up to his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart. "This damn disease is tearing up my body and I don't think I have a lot of time left! Let's keep going! Mito doesn't have a lot of time!"

The two resumed tree hopping. "How long do you have?" Enma asked.

Sarutobi snorted, "Straight to the point, just like you. I've had a team of the village's best doctors working around the clock, but they still don't know what's wrong with me. If Tsunade were here, she might have been able to figure it out, but I doubt even she could have found a cure. They said I've got nine months. I could have another year left if I don't push myself. But you know me better than that." His gaze became hard, "I may not hold the office anymore, but I'm still a Hokage. My entire life is invested in this village, and I will defend it to my last dying breath!"

In that moment, Enma was reminded why his partner had been feared as the God of Shinobi in his prime. All of the weariness and age fell away and left a truly supreme warrior whom no foe could hope to stand against. He allowed himself a bemused smile. "Following the path of the shinobi to the very end is something only you would do. Speaking of Hokages...Where is Minato in all this?"

Sarutobi smiled, "He is at the hospital welcoming the future of our village into the world. His wife is pregnant. Once he had learned of Mito's disappearance, he became all but frantic. I convinced him to let me handle this so he could focus on the birth of his child." His face once again became all business, "So much the better if he stays out of this."

Enma looked at him questioningly. "Minato is one of the strongest ninja our village has ever produced. I wouldn't have picked him as my successor otherwise. He knows better than anyone else the ultimate sacrifice would be required if the situation called for it. He'd gladly lay his life down for this village just as much as I would. It's one of the hallmarks of a Hokage. However, it's not his time to go yet." He closed his eyes, "I'm too old to take back the reins of power should Minato perish. So I will give my life in his place. This will be my final act as the Third Hokage. Let the old die for the sake of the young. Will you help me one last time, my trusted friend?"

Enma gave a solemn nod, "Anything for you. You're one of the most decent men I've ever had the honor of knowing Hiruzen Sarutobi. Barring few exceptions, you've been true to yourself, and lived according to the Will of Fire. Both of the Senju brothers would be proud of you."

The Sandaime flinched slightly at the mention of "few exceptions." Even after all this time, his partner never let him forget about the failure of his once prized student. He could have ended the scourge of Orochimaru forever that dark night. But he had been clouded by sentimentality and just let the Snake Sannin waltz right by him. Putting aside his feelings, he let his face fall into the neutral mask all ninja adopted upon going on the warpath, "Shall we go meet our fate?" He said.

"I'm right there with you," Enma said. The two moved quietly through the night, hoping to avoid the disaster to come.

(Training Area 29)

Mito Uzumaki looked on impassively as her captor strung her up by her hands between two rocks with a weird array of sealing jutsu. Despite all the protections and wards personally set up by the aging seal mistress, he had managed to get past every one of them. She had gone without a struggle, not even said a word as the man burned down her cottage as a sign of her powerlessness. The mysterious stranger who called himself Madara Uchiha had piqued her curiosity.

Clad in dark robes face obscured by a light orange mask with a single eyehole. The black lines were a reminder burned into Mito's memory. Reminders of dark flames that burned with no end in sight. Mito never thought those night colored fires were warm, all that existed was a hopeless anger frozen in the heart of the Uchiha wielding them. Given form, they tore at the material world. All too much like how it slowly destroyed their internal one. It always made her pity Madara Uchiha more than ever hate him...

"Do you really think you intend to win, Madara?" Mito said, mocking tone in her voice. "Hashi-chan beat you eight decades ago, I'm pretty sure Hirzuen and Minato can do the same now." Her Will of Fire burned hotter than ever, and the snarking began, "It seems you're still holding those old grudges. I hoped death would have opened your eyes to the truth."

"Ahh...how could I forget the trademark Uzumaki humor." Madara replied easily. One bright eye revealed by one perfect circle cut through battle ready lacquer curled humorously. One would think the two were enjoying a quiet Sunday afternoon on the back porch with how casually they addressed each other. "I must say I missed hearing you joke, Mito. It makes me think of old times. Few others could ever match up to me. You, that guy with the cross shaped scar, and of course your loving husband."

The single red eye sharpened into a grim expression. Tomoe laden spokes formed into an unfamiliar twisted pinwheel shape. The gaze of his Mangekyou Sharingan pierced directly into her soul. His visible eye narrowed dangerously, showing his insidious intent. "But I'm not here to reminisce. I'm on a timetable, and you have something I need." His hands came up to form a seal, "I'll warn you. This is going to hurt a little bit. But since you ARE an Uzumaki you might survive, keyword being might…" The entire forest rang with a feminine cry of pain and agony, which was then followed by a roar of primal fury and rage. An aura of intense doom was about to fall on the land.

(Konoha General Hospital)

Despite the chaos and death heralded by that animalistic cry, in one small corner of the world new life blossomed. A nervous father paced in the waiting room of the village hospital. His trademark white coat draped over a nearby chair. Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage was beside himself with worry and concern. His beloved wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was in the throes of labor and he was unable to do anything about it. The nurses had made it quite clear he was to remain outside. If he had been a smoker, the Yellow Flash of the Leaf was certain every ashtray would be full of spent cigarette butts.

Thankfully, Minato wasn't holding this vigil alone. His wife's two closest friends were also present, offering support to the expectant father. Mikoto Uchiha sat patiently on a bench with her husband, Fugaku. Kushina had been present for the birth of her two sons, Itachi and Sasuke and promised to be there for the birth of the redhead's first child. "Minato, calm down and have a seat. All this pacing isn't going to make the birth go any faster." The Uchiha Matriarch said, trying to soothe the anxious father.

"Indeed, Lord Hokage, in difficult times such as these patience is a virtue. I speak from long experience in that regard." Fugaku added, remembering the two long nights he spent waiting in this very room for the arrival of his two sons. "Besides, Hiashi's wife is overseeing the delivery. She'd never let anything happen to either mother or child." Mikoto gave her husband a light kiss on the cheek.

Minato gave a slight nod to the head of the Uchiha clan. The two had been rivals ever since they were in the same class at the Ninja Academy, constantly trying to outdo the other, developing a strong respect. There were times when relations became very heated and intense, especially when both were vying for the title of Fourth Hokage alongside Orochimaru. Fugaku confided privately he preferred Minato to the insane Sannin. Now the two of them could relate as fathers.

Minato was about to reply when a frustrated grunt from Mikoto's favorite cousin stopped him. Hitomi Uchiha-Sanada paced her own line on the hospital carpet. Her concern was so great her Sharingan had flared to life. She prowled from one side of the room to the other, sending fierce glares at the door, half expecting some monster to come through, threatening the lives of both her friend and child.

Minato put a calming hand on her shoulder. "You should listen to your cousin more, Hitomi. I'm nervous, but I can accept there's nothing I can do. Truth is, I'm grateful to just have company here while I wait." He assured her.

"Think nothing of it, Minato." A deep baritone voice added dismissively from across the room. The chair Yukimura Sanada occupied seemed too small for his massive frame. He watched his wife's pacing with amusement, "I will say, you're acting far more composed than my wife. You'd think she'd expect the entire Iwagakure army to race in and make off with her. There are times I think she cares more about Kushina than her husband."

"Shut up, Yukimura!" Hitomi snapped, annoyed at her husband's remark. As much as she cared for the redhead, that was taking it too far. "At least he's acting more worried than you ever were during Mori and Yuki's deliveries!" She shook her head, "Having our kids back to back was the worst idea you ever had! I should never have listened to your 'logical arguments!' More like arguments in stupidity if you ask me!"

"Tomi…" Mikoto sighed. Fugaku, all too used to his cousin's frequent rants, just closed his eyes and tried to blank it all out. Yukimura just gave a smug grin, as if proving his point. The doors to the delivery room swung open, admitting a woman with long blue hair tied in a low ponytail and the trademark silver-pearl eyes signifying her as a member of the Hyuuga clan.

"Hikari, what's the latest?" Minato asked.

"Lord Hokage," Hikari Hyuuga bowed slightly, giving a big happy smile. "I am proud to announce the delivery was a total success! You are the father of a healthy baby boy, and he very much looks like his daddy!" The entire room erupted into cheers.

"Congratulations, Minato! Welcome to the club!" Yukimura thumped the Yellow Flash on the back. Fugaku was much more dignified in offering his gratitude, giving a slight bow to his longtime rival and friend.

"What about Kushina? Is she going to be okay?" Hitomi worriedly asked.

Hikari just rolled her eyes, "She's tired, but resting. Relax, Tomi." She reassured her friend. All four of the women had been in the same class with Fugaku and Minato, each growing skilled in their respective field. Kushina was renowned for her knowledge of Ninjutsu, especially her preferred favorite, Kage Bunshin, and Sealing Jutsu, the specialty of her former clan. Both Mikoto and Hitomi were feared for their considerable skill in Genjutsu, and Hikari could say with pride she was one of the privileged few who had directly apprenticed to the Slug Sannin, Tsunade. With the Senju heiress out of the village, Hikari was the best medic ninja Konoha had at the moment.

The Yellow Flash was overall relieved to know the birth had been successful. "That's wonderful, Hikari. Is it alright to go and see my family now?" He asked.

"But of course! Although it's probably best if it's just you for now, Minato. The others can come in after a while." She replied, giving a sharp glare at Hitomi who pouted that she had to wait longer. The Hyuuga Matriarch frowned. "I wish Hiashi could have been here for this, but he said there was clan business he had to tend to, lots of paperwork!"

Minato chortled, "If Hiashi wants to he can swing by my office and help me do my paperwork. I've got plenty to keep him busy for a while!" The entire room erupted into laughter. It was a long running gag across the entire Hokage line how their greatest enemy wasn't their counterpart who ruled other villages, but the mountains and mountains of paperwork that filled the office on a daily basis. Much of the Yellow Flash's time was spent signing his name on an endless line of forms his aides pushed in front of him.

Hikari led Minato to the room where the Bloody Habanero lay. He was entranced by Kushina's sleeping form. Her long silky locks fanned out around her on the sheets of the hospital bed, forming a crimson blanket. Even after giving birth, she was still beautiful in his eyes. He reached down, brushing his fingers along her face. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing those gorgeous bluish gray orbs he loved to gaze into for hours on end. "Minato…" Kushina said.

"Hello, dear. Hikari tells me we have baby boy." He replied, leaning over to kiss her. "Can I see him?" The redhead weakly nodded, pointing over to a bassinet in the corner. Hikari reached inside, pulling out a tiny bundle. She smiled, gently pushing it into his arms. The child was the perfect mix of his parents. The spiky, sun kissed locks of his father, the gentle lines of his mother's gorgeous face, and brilliant blue eyes that put the sky itself to shame. He truly was their son. Kushina raised her arms, and her beloved let the child come into his mother's embrace.

"My little Naruto," Kushina cooed. Minato sat on the edge of the bed next to her as she gently rocked Naruto back and forth. "Oh Minato, look at him! Look at what we brought into this world! After meeting you, this is the happiest day of my life!"

"I couldn't agree more," Minato said. "Hikari, can you bring a wheelchair for her? I think it's time everyone met the newest addition to the Leaf." Hikari bowed dutifully, and pushed in a wheelchair. With help from her husband and best friend, Kushina settled in the padded seat, Naruto securely in her arms and they wheeled out into the waiting room.

"Oh. My. God!" Hitomi squealed, her red eyes sparkling with excitement. The Uchiha kunoichi was at her best friend's side in speed that would make Minato's famed Hiraishin technique look slow. She threw her arms Kushina's neck in a tight embrace. "He's so cute, Kushina! You did a great job!"

"Thanks Tomi!" Kushina replied, some of her usual spirit starting to come back. Mikoto didn't resist her motherly instincts when she laid eyes on Naruto.

"Kawai! Oh Kushina, he's adorable! I can't wait to introduce him to Sasuke. The two of them will be such wonderful friends!" Mikoto gushed, immediately picturing Sasuke and Naruto at the playground together.

Hitomi playfully stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "Not if he meets my boys first. I know they'll get along so well! Isn't that right Naru-chan?" She gently tickled his little chest. Naruto's response was to yawn. The three women giggled at his cute response. It was one of those moments worth capturing forever, where nothing could possibly seem to go wrong.

The door banged open, causing Naruto to start crying. A ragged looking ANBU stumbled in. "H-Hokage-sama…we…have a problem…on our hands." He collapsed to the ground. Hikari immediately signaled for a stretcher. A pair of medics came to haul him off, but Minato stopped them.

He leaned down to the stricken ANBU, "Tell me everything that happened, and leave nothing out." His voice was firm and authoritative.

"I have news from the Third…It's…Condition K!" The masked ninja coughed. The entire room tensed up at those words. Condition K was the last thing any Leaf ninja wanted to hear, for it meant someone had made it to Mito and released the beast within. Everyone looked to Minato, as the reigning Hokage his word was law and all ninja were bound to follow it. His expression had changed in an instant, gone was the loving father, and in its place was the warrior, the man known the world over as the Yellow Flash. He looked every bit the leader in that moment.

"Fugaku, send out the word to all Jounin commanders that Condition K is in effect. Tell them to organize all platoons and have them take up a defensive posture around the village. I want you and Mikoto to remain with my wife and son. Guard them with your lives!" Minato's orders were firm and decisive.

"I'll get a few of my people and put a cordon around the hospital. No harm will come to them," Fugaku said. His wife nodded, her old instincts flaring to life. Despite having retired since the birth of Itachi, Mikoto Uchiha was still a kunoichi of the Leaf and would do anything to keep her loved ones safe.

"What about us?" Hitomi asked, Yukimura stood up a little taller, all joviality evaporated and he now wore the same intense expression of a man who had seen danger and was prepared to fight to protect what he held dear.

"You two are going to come with me. Your family are the Biju experts, I'm going to need that knowledge now." Minato said. Yukimura simply nodded, he returned to the waiting room to throw on his cape. It was a bright red cape made from the finest silks in Fire Country. Despite that, Minato always did think he looked very ridiculous. Since Minato was too nice to say anything about his fashion sense, Hitomi did. The two argued in the waiting room like always. Minato restrained rolling his eyes. He looked to Kushina, fear in her clear gray eyes. He reached down to hug her, "Don't worry, my love. I'll return soon." He motioned to the Sanadas when they came back in. "Stand close to me, we're going right to Lady Mito's position. It's a very good thing I put the seal formula for Hiraishin on her!" The two put a hand on his shoulder and all three vanished in a flash of yellow light.

Kushina whimpered, clutching Naruto in her arms. Mikoto and Hikari both brushed a few crimson strands out of her eyes, and started talking with her about what color the baby's nursery would be once she got back home. Fugaku went back to the waiting room. He snapped his fingers, immediately Yashiro Uchiha emerged from a darkened corner. There was no one amongst the Military Police Fugaku trusted more. "Condition K is in effect. Notify all necessary parties. Deploy all squads to the walls."

If the other Uchiha was perturbed by this turn of events he didn't show it. "Yes sir!" Yashiro reported, vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Fugaku looked out the window. He had a desire to be out there, but Minato had charged him with guarding the hospital. So he would follow his Hokage's orders and keep Kushina and Naruto safe until then.

(Woods Outside Konoha)

Sarutobi had to crane his neck up in order to really get a handle on the sheer size of Kyuubi no Yoko, roaring in triumph after finally being released of its prison. He had heard the stories told to him by Hashirama during his epic battle with Madara at the Valley of the End, but it took looking straight into the sinister blood red eyes of the greatest of the nine Demon Lords to truly respect what his mentor had to face that fateful day.

"Where is Mito?" He said, looking around frantically. "She can't be far, Enma. Keep an eye out for her." He said to his partner. The white ape put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should go look for her, Saru. I'll deal with our large friend here." A feral grin crossed his lips. "I always did wonder how I'd fare against one of the Biju. I guess there's only one way we'll find out!" A primal screech erupted from Enma's lips as he frantically beat his chest in fury. If this were truly meant to be the last hurrah of the Third Hokage, it would be his final stand as well! He used his powerful legs to leap up, aiming straight for the Nine Tail's face. His fingers flipped into a single cross shaped hand seal.

"Admantium Staff Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He cried, forming thousands of the rock hard staves that he usually transformed into when fighting alongside Sarutobi, but today they would be used in a different manner, he flung them at Kyuubi, hoping they would shatter a few bones along the way. The demon roared in rage, whipping one of its tails to swat the Monkey King down. Using all the natural agility of his species. Enma evaded being splattered into mush across the countryside.

"Come at me, foul creature! Our battle has only just begun!" He barked, lunging once again to hit the giant demon fox.

Further into the woods, Sarutobi was starting to lose hope of finding Mito. He dreaded what condition he'd find the elder Uzumaki. She had told him what happened that the strain of a biju extraction was enough to kill most hosts. He was expecting the worst, but to his surprise he saw Mito limping from the bushes on her hands and knees. "Mito…is that you, dear?"

"Hiruzen…how nice." She panted as he helped her up. Her kimono had been ripped open, revealing a patch of burned skin on her stomach where the seal had once been. Her head slumped against his shoulder. "I knew you'd come." She sighed happily, before giving a sad look to Kyuubi. "Our situation is just a bit dire, but you already knew that right?"

"Who did this to you?" Sarutobi replied with as much restraint as he could. Mito could see the fury building in the old man's eyes, and it promised a messy end to anyone who dared harm someone dear to the aged Hokage. She put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. It was a gesture she had often used on her husband and then started using on his star student. It had the desired effect.

"Someone who claims to be Madara Uchiha, but he's nothing except a poser. I remember the man. He's powerful to be sure. He killed off my ANBU guard, and broke through all the defenses I set up myself. There's something about this man that's off. I know this." She replied. Sarutobi ran a hand through her hair. It had once been a brilliant vibrant red but time and age had dulled it to reddish brown. To be honest, the old monkey liked it that way. "Saru, this isn't the time to be sentimental. Lives are in danger!

"I know…" he trailed off, before starting another hacking fit. "Mito, we have to stop this here and now before it reaches the village. You're the sealing expert, do you have a plan?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Saru. I'm afraid I'm out of ideas at this point." She winced in pain, "The extraction took a heavy toll on my body. I don't know if I can recover from it." It was that moment Minato and the Sanadas appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Oh, hello, Minato, so nice of you to join us!" She said.

"Lady Mito!" Hitomi exclaimed, getting on her knees and holding her hand. "Oh dear God. Are you alright, ma'am?"

"Relax dear, I'll be fine." She reassured her. "Minato, we have to contain that monster before it attacks the village. Kurama…he won't stop until it's all rubble!"

"Kurama? Who is Kurama?" Minato looked confusedly.

"Did you not read my reports at all, Minato? He sighed deeply." It's the Kyuubi's name." Yukimura explained, for a moment he tried to put it into words everyone could understand. Not everyone believed in the Sage like the Sanada did. It was proven fact… Proven by all the papers he published that Minato still let collect dust on his desk. "What…the Sage of the Six Paths created the Biju. He treated them like his own children. You didn't think he wouldn't have named them as such?"

"Sorry…I just never pictured it that way." The Yellow Flash admitted, mentally amending to someday reading his friend's thesis. Being Hokage made him that busy. He then addressed Mito. "Tell us, Milady. Who did this to you?" He asked cold, azure eyes colder than a lake on ice. "I ask because I'm going to kill him." A low chuckle rang from the trees. The ninja all snapped to attention, looking around for the masked man. Minato found him standing on a tree branch, arms folded in front of him.

"Well would you look at this? I hit the jackpot here, The Third and Fourth Hokages, not to mention the head of the Sanada clan together in one place. Someone must really like me to deliver you here to me." His voice dropped, "Makes my mission to kill you that much easier!" Supported by Hitomi and Sarutobi, Mito struggled to her feet, her obsidian eyes taking on a hard edge despite how much pain she was in.

"You'll never defeat all of us together!" Hitomi hissed, a pair of kunai hidden in her sleeves already in both hands. Before anyone could stop her she launched herself at the cloaked figure, her Sharingan spinning wildly. Much to her surprise, the masked man just stood there. She was even more surprised when instead of impaling him in the chest with her kunai. She slid through him, almost as if he was an illusion. Training and reflexes helped her to keep from breaking her skull open. She flipped against a tree and landed neatly.

"What the…" Yukimura said, his analytical mind already working on just what it was he did. "Okay, Minato, I'm waiting on your orders, what do you want us to do?" Minato was about to open his mouth when Mito grabbed onto his arm and started whispering in his ear. His face went through multiple emotions in that moment, from disbelief, to anger, to sadness, and finally grim acceptance. "Yukimura, you're the Biju expert, do whatever it takes to hold that thing off! Sarutobi will join you. Hitomi, think you can deal with our masked friend here until I return?"

Hitomi cocked her head confusedly, "Sure…but where are you going?" She asked.

"Lady Mito and I are going to retrieve something we're going to need later." Minato hefted her arm over his shoulder. "Sorry for the rough treatment, milady." He spoke respectively. Mito just nodded before they vanished in the flash of Hiraishin.

"And here I was hoping to face off against the legendary Yellow Flash, oh well. I guess I'll take what I can get." Madara drawled lazily, hopping down from his perch to join the mortals on the ground. Everything about the man's posture, and figure made them uneasy. He had complete confidence. Madara firmly believed he could not lose. Strong belief coupled with power was a dangerous chorus sung.

Yukimura gave a fierce gaze to his opponent. His belief was just as unshaking. "You will quickly find we're not so easily defeated!" He declared, red cape fluttering behind him in the chill breeze. Madara did not seem impressed. "As a loyal servant of the Sage of the Six Paths I will not tolerate someone utilizing a creature like Kurama in such a vulgar manner!" He was about to pull something from his armor when his wife put an arm out to stop him.

"Leave this guy to me, Yuki. He's gotten on my bad side really quick!" Hitomi barked, her Sharingan spinning to life. "Besides, you're the only person who has the means to restrain that monster. Do it for Minato and Kushina! I hope they make it back soon!" She said, wondering what it was the Yellow Flash had in mind.

(Konoha General Hospital)

After a quick trip back to the Uchiha district to pick up her old ninja gear, Mikoto stood guard in Kushina's hospital room. She was amazed her old uniform still fit, although it was a bit on the tight side. She would idly run her hand along her kunai holster, every so often looking over to her sleeping friend. Her eyes fell on the sleeping infant in the cradle next to his mother. A delicate fingernail brushed against the new infant's cheek.

The baby yawned at the contact, Mikoto couldn't help but let loose a girlish titter, the baby was too precious for words, a ray of light in the somber atmosphere. Mikoto looked outside, and to her horror and awe saw the massive red form of Kyuubi just outside the village walls. It appeared to be preoccupied with something. She offered a silent prayer hoping no one had done anything rash. Hitomi could be so stubborn when she was mad.

Her Sharingan flared to life and a kunai was already in hand, when she heard a sound behind her. She sighed in relief when it was Minato and Mito, "Oh, you had me so worried, Hokage-sama. Are you alright, Lady Mito?"

"I'm fine, dear." The elder Uzumaki replied. She beamed as Minato picked up his son. "Oh, he is an Uzumaki." Pride was clear in her voice. It lifted her spirit to see that the Uzumaki clan was still alive in a small way, despite the destruction of their home village and the few survivors scattering to the four winds. Her face grew sad because she also what would the poor child would now have to endure despite only being alive for barely a couple of hours. "I only wish there was another way…"

"It can't be helped, milady. As you said, there's no one else who can do this now." Minato replied.

"What are you talking about?" Mikoto said. Minato closed his eyes, it was moments like this he hated his line of work, and doubly so the responsibilities his office thrust onto him, but the situation had become dire and there wasn't any more time to consider other options.

"Mikoto…please tell Kushina I'm sorry. But I need Naruto's help in order to bring down Kyuubi. He's the only one…who will be able to keep it in check." Minato said. Her eyes widened in horror at the implications of what the Yellow Flash's plan entailed.

"You would…seal that monster in your own son?" She hissed. Mito stepped forward, her gentle onyx eyes mollifying the younger woman's anger.

"Please understand, Mikoto. Sealing is a very precise art, a creature powerful as the Biju requires a living vessel to contain it properly and only an Uzumaki can contain the greatest of the nine. Kushina is far too weak after giving birth to the child. The strain would end up killing her if Kyuubi was sealed within her, and I'm too old to continue on." She looked down at the child, "The responsibility for that now falls to the next generation. Naruto will become the next vessel for Kyuubi."

Mikoto hung her head, not wanting to show off her tears, it was moments like this she remembered just why she had retired from active ninja work after Itachi had been born. This kind of pain was too much even for a seasoned former Jounin such as herself. "If Kushina needs anything…I'll be there for her, Minato. She won't have to be alone."

Minato gave her a chaste kiss, "Thank you, Mikoto. You're a good woman, and an even better friend. Farewell." The three vanished in the Yellow Flash of Hiraishin.

"Hmm?" Kushina moaned softly, oblivious to the scene that had just transpired, "What's going on, Mikoto?" She said groggily. The raven-haired beauty quickly dried her tears off, not wanting to tip her off of anything wrong. Kushina's fury when angered was legendary, and the very idea of her son being used for such a purpose would have sent her well past her breaking point. Mikoto put on the mask of the reassuring friend, pushing Kushina back down on the bed.

"Nothing, Kushina…go back to sleep. You need your rest." She said, not able to tell her friend of her husband and son's eventual fate. The Uzumaki shrugged and rolled over on her side, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen.


	2. The Long Night Pt 2

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

The Mist Wolf Chronicles: Director's Cut

By Storm Wolf77415, Wing Commander White Wolf, and Centurious the Azure

The Long Night Part 2

(Fields outside Konoha)

The area where the Village Hidden in the Leaves was first built had been in the past a wide plain where the tallest thing growing had been a few shrubs, but that had changed when Hashirama used his famed Mokuton bloodline to grow the massive forest that gave the village its name. A few areas he had left bare. It was on one of these areas that Yukimura and Hiruzen were doing their best to hold Kyuubi back before it got into the village.

"It's like trying to fight back a force of nature! No wonder only someone like my sensei could control him!" Sarutobi remarked, firing off an Earth Dragon. The giant construct of rock and stone erupted from the very bowels of the earth itself, roaring at the beast. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet!" He cried. The Dragon then fired numerous balls of mud at Kyuubi. The aging Hokage wasn't done yet.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet!" Sarutobi bellowed, shooting a Grand Fireball from his mouth, igniting the mud projectiles to double their strength. The flaming balls splashed against the fox's belly. It roared in pain and anger, swiping at the mud construct and sending earth flying in all directions. Blood red eyes focused on the one who would dare use a flame attack against him.

His mouth opened, launching a jet of flame at Sarutobi, but Enma came to his partner's aid, creating the Adamantine Prison Wall to protect himself. "Pitiful old fool!" A wicked voice rang out. "You think that little cage is going to be enough to protect you?" Kyuubi's paw lanced out, intending to smash the cage into pieces.

"Kyuubi, no…Kurama! Is this…mindless destruction truly what you desire? Nothing good will come of leveling around you!" Sarutobi called out, addressing the fox by his proper name. He had known the Biju were intelligent from the many discussions he had with Mito, but he never imagined he'd deign to speak a mere mortal such as himself.

He swore the Fox looked almost condescending, "Ever since I was born I've been used by you worthless humans as a weapon in your pathetic wars! Never again! We will be the ones who will rule from here on out." Kurama's roar hit with the speed of a sonic boom, shattering massive trees into little more than kindling.

Sarutobi panted, "I'm getting too old for this! When this is all over I'm taking a long vacation!" He rasped. Enma landed close to him. "You know the routine, old friend. We have to keep that monster at bay before it reaches the village!" The Monkey King nodded, turning into a giant adamantine staff easily the size of the Hokage Mountain. The Third Hokage swung downwards, hitting the beast clean in the jaw.

The staff twisted and bent like a giant a noodle, hitting the demon lord numerous times. Sarutobi leapt around casting every jutsu he could think of.

"Sarutobi, get out of the way!" Yukimura roared. A massive golden portal ringed with a series of brilliant red runes opened behind him. "Kurama, I'm certain you remember the Vault of Babylon!" He yelled. A multitude of swords, spears, and numerous weapons started poking out of the shimmering golden portal. "Fire!" The weapons launched from the portal like bullets from a gun, impacting hard against the demon.

The demon stumbled back, blinded by the flare from the explosions. Enma chose that moment to attack Kurama again, leaping through the clouds of smoke and dust. "Impudent fool!" He roared. A single swipe of the paw sent the ape crashing back to the ground, kicking up a shower of dirt.

Sarutobi ran to his longtime partner and even years of combat experience couldn't stop his heart from wrenching at the sight before him. Enma had been slashed open from his left shoulder all the way down to his right hip by Kurama's menacing black claws, shredding apart all of his internal organs. He had died of shock and blood loss before even hitting the ground.

"Know your powerlessness old man!" Kurama's voice oozed in satisfaction, "Your little village is next once I've finished squashing you like the insect you truly are!"

Sarutobi let a smirk cross his weathered old features. "Perhaps you've forgotten, but I'm not the only one here!"

Yukimura crashed down from overhead, clenched in his hand was an unusual looking sword, instead of a standard blade it had a cone shape to it, with weird looking characters etched into it. It almost appeared to spin like a drill. "Ea, Sword of Rupture…This blade was forged by the Sage of the Six Paths himself and given to my ancestor for his loyalty. You should know I don't draw this weapon for just anybody, Kurama!"

Sarutobi wisely ducked to cover to avoid the effects of what could possibly be Yukimura's most powerful weapon. The Sanada Patriarch's lips twisted into a sinister grin.

"Ea: Enuma Elish!" He roared, the glyphs started glowing and the 'blade' started spinning rapidly, seeming to suck in the very air surrounding it. The Sanada Patriarch drove the blade right through the beast's arm causing blood spurted everywhere. The Kyuubi's roar of pain could be heard for miles around, shaking every building in the village to its very foundation.

Everyone in the village could only wonder what was happening; the "Condition K" message had gotten out quickly thanks to Fugaku's efforts. The guard towers had been reinforced and thousands of shinobi stood nervously along the walls, watching in fascination and horror at the epic battle playing out. There were many who wished to leap in and join in facing down this threat to everything they cherished but the orders from the Hokage were clear…to let Yukimura and Sarutobi handle the situation and hold their ground in case they failed.

Kurama was stunned from the intense pain of the strike of Enuma Elish. He glared at the figure clad in red armor. "Sanada…you always have to interfere!" he growled. There was a certain respect the nine-tailed Demon Lord had for that specific clan. The first human servants of the Sage of the Six Paths, they had been charged with the guarding the Biju and containing them should they fall off the path. If anything, the Sanadas had always been respectful for them, but he was too pissed off to care by this point.

Yukimura shrugged, he wasn't angry with the Fox, just disappointed that he was blinded by such hate. "It's sad, Kurama. I would have thought you would have matured since the day my grandfather helped Hashirama subdue you at the Valley of the End." Kurama growled when he saw him hold up a dagger with a length of heavy-duty steel chain on the end. "I see you remember this little number. It's what held you in place before Hashirama's Mokuton finished the job. Enkidu…the chain of binding!"

"No!" Kurama roared. He decided it was time to cut his losses and run. If Enkidu restrained him, there would be no escape. He tried running back towards the forest, but to his horror he saw small portals lined with runes and glyphs forming, numerous links of the chains whipping out towards him, he ran in another direction but they followed him all around.

In another part of the village, Hitomi faced down the mysterious man who claimed to Madara Uchiha. She was weary about hitting him close up after having seemingly gone right through the man. With a flick of her wrist a small dagger slid into her hand from the wrist sheath she kept it in. The weapon resembled a nail with a length of chain on the end. It had been a gift from Yukimura, straight from the Sanada family's legendary armory. "Alright right pal. This is for harming a woman I admired as a child!"

The man just snorted, "Since you seem to a chain fetish, I'll use one of my own!" He produced a kusari-gama with a thick weighted black chain attached to the dark mahogany handle of the sickle, the blade was weathered but still well cared for. "This weapon has felled some of my greatest opponents, do you really think you can defeat me with that little toothpick?"

Hitomi started swinging the chain, "Don't call it a toothpick!" She snapped, hurling it at her opponent. He snapped the scythe and knocked it out of the air, responding with his own much larger and heavier weapon. It struck her square in the chest, before turning into a shattered log. Hitomi leapt down from the tree she had been hiding in, dagger poised to strike. Madara jerked at the last minute, but the blade still ripped through his cloak, leaving a good sized hole in the dark fabric.

Her Sharingan spun as if it came to life. "You aren't going to get me so easily you bastard!" She spat foully.

"Is that fact, little missy?" The man replied, hurling the chain at Hitomi one more time. She threw her own chain, followed by a wave of shuriken and kunai. Knife and scythe clashed against each other, steel screaming against steel.

The two struggled, trying to break the deadlock. Hitomi was at disadvantage given her smaller weapon. Her Sharingan shifting to a triple bladed kunai with three prongs at the end of each spoke. The masked man immediately leapt away. She could sense his apprehension. "What's wrong? See something you didn't like?"

"You…Mangekyou?" He said. Black flames started flickering to life around her. Amatarasu's wrath slowly burned away the forest. Hell's gate opened to show true fury inside an Uchiha's heart. In spite of the fear in his heart, the Masked Man smiled joyfully. THIS is what he always wanted. Deep down, the emptiness was filled for just a moment. Just a single moment lit by horrible black flames danced in his dark heart.

"That's right, I have those deadly eyes. I don't use them very often since it has such corrosive effects on my vision." She smirked, letting some of the inky black flames coalesce into her hand. Mysteriously, they did not harm her. The Inferno Style was a rare ability within the Uchiha Clan. Like they were children gifted by the God of Fire himself, the user could bend Amaterasu with their will alone. It was an ability used only by one of a few Uchiha other than herself. The very first ever recorded using it was Madara Uchiha's younger brother, Izuna Uchiha. It was the reason simple reason why she was so feared by Iwa during the last Great War. Hitomi melted through their Stone with the Will of Fire itself. "But for you, I think it's more than worth using it! This is for the pain you caused Mito and everyone else in this village!"

"Inferno Style: Black Cyclone!" Hitomi screamed, a swirling vortex opened up, the flames sucked into it. The masked man tried to flee but the Amatarasu, funneled by Kamui's vortex was straight and true. She took a great amount of satisfaction to see him get hit on full force by the attack. The black flames of the Uchiha bloodline's ultimate Ninjutsu continued to burn, as it would for the next seven days. "Eat that you bastard!" she said, satisfied she had avenged herself and Mito. "I better get back and join the others in trying to contain Kurama."

Her senses then kicked in, dodging down to the left to avoid having her head lopped off by the thrown scythe. Hitomi didn't want to believe it, but her eyes didn't lie. The man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha stood there, none the worse for wear. He stood there, his dark cloak silhouetted by black flames. It was made all the more exemplified by the light filtered down by the harvest moon hanging overhead. "Not bad, you almost had me there for a second." He started up half humorously. Slightly impressed by her magic trick; none of it was a joke. "But you're the only one with gifted eyes." She then saw it all. Glowing through the mask's single eyehole was a Sharingan, but not an ordinary Sharingan. It looked like a three bladed shuriken with the tip jutting off at a right angle.

It then all connected for her. "You know Kamui! It's the only way my jutsu could reflected!" She shouted. He let out a low, sinister chuckle.

"Right on the money, dear girl." Madara drawled in his deep baritone voice. He gestured to her slowly, meaningfully to Hitomi. It was chilling, even to a seasoned kunoichi like her. "I have to admit that was a nice combination of those two jutsu. Funneling the flames of Amatarasu through the space-time vortex was something not even Hashirama thought of. But I'll touch you eventually, my dear and when that happens. You'll be sucked away into a realm of darkness and no one will ever see you again."

Hitomi knew she had to escape. Whoever this guy was could make use of her clan's ability to warp time and space in ways she couldn't fathom. Minato would have to be the one to face him. The Hiraishin was just as fast as the Kamui and well, there was a reason the Yellow Flash had been made Hokage. She turned and broke for the woods. She took off, leaping from branch to branch.

"Going somewhere, love? Sorry, I'm afraid that's not happening." Madara appeared right above her, upside down on a higher branch. It was so sudden. Hitomi had no time to react. A black swirling maw opened up to devour her, soul and all. This was the end. "Now please vanish forever." She gasped; his fingers were inches from her face.

"Heavenly Foot of Pain!" a voice rang out. Hitomi barely had to time to use the Kawarimi before her foe was driven down into a huge crater, the trees collapsing onto top of him. She could only look on in surprise. There was only one person who used that technique. Someone who had sworn she would never set foot on the lands of Fire Country again. As the dust settled down she saw a tall feminine figure wearing brown capri style pants and a dark green jacket.

"L-Lady Tsunade?" Hitomi stammered, shocked by her sudden appearance. She suddenly felt like a genin all over again. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been a long time, Hitomi." The Senju heiress replied, putting a hand on her hip. Fixing hard chocolate brown eyes on the masked man, who just barely avoided getting reduced to a bloody smear on the ground thanks to her trademark kick. "It looks like I came back at just the right time. This guy giving you any trouble?"

"The Slug Princess, here?" The masked man spoke with a hint of venom in his voice. "Fine then, Senju." If he hadn't have had his mask on, he would have spat on Tsunade. "You win this round, but know this, I will return to claim what's rightfully mine. Remember the name, Madara Uchiha." And with that, he vanished into the dark vortex of Kamui. The female Sannin helped the younger woman to her feet.

"What's going on here, Lady Tsunade? I heard you say there would be no way you'd ever willingly return to the village ever again!" She said.

"That was before I found out my sensei was sick." She said. "I may hate this damn place, but…he was always there for me after Grandpa and Uncle died. I owe him at least this much to take a look at this disease and see if I can cure it. We need to get going and now!" Hitomi nodded and the two of them took off back towards the village. Not too far away, they found a young woman Hitomi recognized as Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune Kato and her pet pig, Tonton.

"Lady Hitomi!" The sixteen-year-old girl grinned. Tonton happy oinked in her arms. Hitomi was one of the few people who never looked at Tonton as food.

"Shizune, you've gotten so big!" Hitomi replied. Kyuubi's roar brought the reunion to an abrupt halt. Tsunade looked in the direction the roar came from before giving Hitomi an expression demanding an explanation and quick. "Oh yeah…I guess I should have mentioned the fact that masked guy I was fighting attacked your grandmother, Lady Tsunade. He…ripped Kyuubi right out of her. It's a testament to her Uzumaki heritage she survived the extraction. I'm…I'm sorry."

The air became a hundred times denser from the massive amounts of killing intent the Slug Princess was releasing. Shizune whimpered, falling to her knees as she clutched Tonton to her chest. Hitomi wasn't fazed in the slightest. She was expecting this reaction from the Senju heiress. There was a new fire in her eyes, anger barely under control. "I suggest you two keep up. I have some business to tend to…" She took off into the forest at speeds Minato would have been hard pressed to keep up with.

The two younger women immediately went after the female Sannin at full speed towards the battleground. Hitomi prayed that Yukimura and Sarutobi were faring better than she had. The masked man had escaped and the massive creature was still wreaking havoc.

Even as Hitomi thought of this, the situation was far worse than they could have thought. Sarutobi was starting to lose ground to exhaustion, unable to completely avoid the massive claws that had brought down his longtime partner. Yukimura was still struggling to ensnare Kurama in Enkidu's binding grasp, but the fox was quite agile for someone the size of a mountain.

"This is getting us nowhere, Yukimura! I'm going to start calling in reinforcements." Sarutobi said, about ready to start signaling the gathered shinobi on the ramparts of the village. When a familiar sound rung in his ears, it was the distinctive sound of something being summoned and it seemed be coming from above…

"BRING DOWN THE HOUSE JUTSU!" Came the voice of the Sarutobi's other student, the Legendary Frog Sage, Jiraiya with his constant partner, Gamabunta, the boss of the Summon Toads of Myboku Mountain.

"YUKIMURA GET OUT OF THE WAY! JIRAIYA'S INBOUND!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, running as fast as his old legs could carry him.

Yukimura looked up to see the dark red form of Gamabunta falling rapidly from the sky. It was nearly the size of a mountain and falling fast. He knew even a beast as powerful as Kyuubi would not shrug something like that off quickly. "TSUNADE, HITOMI, WE'VE GOT A FRIEND INBOUND!" He yelled, running for cover.

The two women were quick on his heels. Hitomi looked behind to confirm the new arrival. She too recognized what had just happened, and smirked. "About time you showed up you old pervert!" She said, taking refuge behind a rock. Gamabunta hit Kurama at terminal velocity, causing a huge crater to form in the earth.

"Ha! Right on the money, Bunta old pal! I'll treat you to a whole barrel when this is over!" Jiraiya cheered from the top of the Toad Boss's head.

Gamabunta calmly pulled out his pipe to have a quick smoke before, his thick warty tongue slid out. "It better not be any of the cheap stuff, Jiraiya! You know what will happen if I end up with anything less." He croaked. Kurama struggled to get up. The Toad Boss's sudden appearance left him seeing stars, and he needed to regroup. Yukimura however was waiting for this very moment to arrive.

He made a single ram seal, "Enkidu, Chains of Heaven!" Yukimura declared, and several lengths of the chain lashed out, snaring Kurama and leaving him unable to move. The Fox was finally restrained but he was still human and would not be able to contain him for very long.

Jiraiya down near to where Sarutobi was. "Looks like I showed up just in the nick of time, eh, sensei?" He grinned. "Yukimura, always a pleasure to see you." His eyes then widened in surprise to see Tsunade standing behind them, her arms crossed. "I never thought I'd see this day. The prodigal daughter returns to the place she left behind, never to come back to."

"I came back for sensei, Jiraiya…not to mention payback against the bastard that hurt my grandmother." Tsunade said sharply. "Where is Minato in all of this? Shouldn't he be…you know, commanding our forces against the giant killer monster that's trying to raze our homes to the ground?"

"Minato said he needed to retrieve something and that he'd return." Hitomi replied. She heard the familiar sound of the Hiraishin behind her. "Speak of the devil, here he comes now!"

Minato and Mito, with Naruto in her arms, arrived in the center of the raging battlefield. They quickly surveyed the scene. Yukimura strained to keep the chains of Enkidu from coming undone. Kurama was putting up a fight worthy of a god to free himself. Sarutobi was using his years of knowledge to keep the great Biju off balance, since Enma was dead he had lost his main weapon, but the old monkey was by no means defenseless. Fireballs of varying sizes and shapes were hurled at their giant foe, even a giant flaming dragon roared before it splashed against the deep red fur.

Hitomi looked to Tsunade, just for a moment. Tsunade was an amazing woman, honestly. She was pushing into her early forties, and she did not look a day over twenty-one. Her beautiful, youthful appearance bellied a hidden strength nearly rivaled by the Fourth Raikage. Only A's speed surpassed her monstrous strength… An idea bulb popped into her head. It was something she called her Uchiha Moments. These were strokes of genius no that turned the course of battle. They called her Cousin Fugaku a genius… Women could be just as brilliant; if more creative than their male counter parts in their clan.

"This is going to look a little weird! Just go with it!" Hitomi leaped onto Tsunade's back, throwing her arms around Tsunade's neck for proper support. Tsunade automatically knew to grab onto her legs. This was what Tonton might have oinked in satisfaction over. Hitomi was riding her master piggyback.

Tsunade groaned, embarrassed red crept up onto her cheeks. Jiraiya laughed like a madman somewhere in the background. She could imagine her idiot teammate scribbling this into his dumb journal. "This better be good, Hitomi! You've already got the pervert receiving weird ideas already!"

Hitomi grinned viciously. Suddenly a blue aura cracked to life all around them. Hitomi's innate lightning nature cracked, and sparked in an all too familiar way. Tsunade gasped, realizing what this was in an instant. "This is A's Lightning Armor! How!?"

"Sharingan!" Hitomi shouted over the loud crackling. The Lightning Armor's aura flared even brighter as Hitomi increased the output. Untold amounts of power flowed through their bodies collectively. "Copy and paste at its finest! Those old Geezers on the council loved the idea of marrying me off to him so badly! I thought I'd take advantage of it!"

Tsunade smirked thinly, knowing how much this could boost their combat capabilities. She chuckled wryly. "And they passed you over for clan leader just because you're a woman… If Fugaku could see this now, I bet he would freak."

Somewhere in the background, Jiraiya made a deadpan comment that was luckily unheard by either women. "He'd do more than that…" He grinned lasciviously. "The wife would punch out that Mokuton in his pants!" Mito glared at the back of his head. Despite how much Hashirama liked the wood jokes, Mito hated it. Sarutobi shared his student's smile, restraining his laughter so he could fire off another fire bolt.

Hitomi rolled her red crimson eyes. "I know, right…" Hitomi laughed. The little joke was lost in a moment. Tsunade shot forward with Hitomi. Tsunade couldn't believe how fast this was. The combination of the basic body flicker, and the improved neural reactions thanks to the lightning armor made her faster than any shinobi could be by natural means. Tsunade sincerely doubted Kurama could follow them with his eyes.

Tsunade jumped high into the night sky, sailing above the Kyuubi and the huge frog sitting on him casually. Kurama didn't even know what was going to him next. Gamabunta took another hit of his pipe, watching in fascination. Tsunade came down at speeds beyond human reckoning. "HEAVENLY FOOT OF PAIN!"

Kurama cried out in pain as Tsunade pushed his nose even further into the dirt. The impact made another huge crater in its midst. Tsunade rode off the charge out of range. She expected the light show of the century.

Hitomi used Tsunade's back as a springboard to send herself flying sky high whiling while the Slug Sannin descended. Up in the sky Hitomi weaved a super-fast set of seals, ones any student of the Raikage might have recognized. "Storm Style: Laser Circus!" Both of her arms shot up, palms of her hands lighting up like twin stars in the sky. Two thousand azure lances shot downward on Kurama. Those two thousand strands of light coming down contained thousands of volts of electricity. It was enough to light up Konoha for two entire days. They lighted up Kurama's life for the first time ever. It was not a pleasant feeling for Gamabunta, or Kurama.

Hitomi didn't give a damn about collateral damage right now. All she honestly wanted was blood. Images of that masked man ran through her head. His power was so unbelievable. She was considered one of the best in her generation; one of the first since Madara's demise to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. It only took a Kamui, _her_ technique, to make her look like a fool. Like a helpless child… She always promised herself to always be strong.

It was her pride, the Uchiha's pride, at stake. All tested by a betrayer, and a fake. One she let escape. "You…" She glared down at Kurama. Hitomi's Mangekyo Sharingan flared demonic crimson, spinning furiously like a pinwheel in a storm. "Won't ESCAPE!" Another set of seals rapidly snapped together. Clouds covered the bright moon. Her crackling aura flickered out to be replaced by one that could not be seen in the night's sky. Invisible to the eye, black lightning coursed through her body. Power darker than black dye her entire form.

"Raiton: Black Lightning Dragon!" No one could see anything coming down, lightning struck with the wrath of nature. A red pair of eyes was all that could be seen of the gigantic form. Redder than the Sharingan, redder than Kurama's fur, it was the color revenge. Kurama cried out once more into the cold, unloving midnight when lighting cracked.

Hitomi wasn't done yet. Not by any means. Her lightning aura flickered out once more. There was one more thing she had up her sleeve. Not much more chakra lay inside of her after that assault. This time no seals were needed. Lightning cracked once more in the palm of her hand angrily.

"Chidori…" She murmured to herself. She realized this was more than about her pride, or even Uchiha pride. All of her most important people ran through her mind. The newest one was born into this world only an hour ago. She had to do this… "Obito, Lady Mito, Lord Sarutobi, Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakumo-sensei, Morinobu, Yukimasa, Ayami, Yukimura…" Listing off all those names hardened her resolve further. "This is for everyone I love, you dumb beast!"

Hitomi's battle cry could be heard by everyone. She down came much like a falling star with a single blue streak following her wake. She hit home at breakneck speeds, blood flew into the night. Kurama bellowed painfully again, wishing he was able to clutch his left eye. Blood darkened his once perfect vision. It was a deep darkness that the bright, fat moon could not pierce. "MY EEEEEEEYE, YOU BIIIIIIIITCH!"

Chains rattled angrily once more. They held the Nine Tailed Fox faithfully in place. Somehow, Gamabunta managed to maintain his consciousness. The Frog Boss chortled, punching the other beast playfully. "An eye for an eye, Foxy! This reminds me of what you did to me a century ago!"

Kurama didn't take the joke well. This was some of the greatest pain the demon lord had ever felt. Kurama made a proclamation no single villager in Konoha would never forget. Haunt their deepest nightmares for every single October tenth to come. "WHEN I BREAK THESE BINDINGS, YOU ARE ALL DEAD! I WILL DEVOUR YOUR CHILDREN WHOLE; I WILL RAZE YOUR INNANE VILLAGES TO THE GROUND! YOU HUMANS WILL PAY FOR THIS! MARK MY WORDS JUDGEMENT AS THE DEMON KING!"

Hitomi's husband sweated coldly. "She went overboard, again!" He was thankful to every single god when he saw Minato out of the corner of his eye. "Good, you're here!" Yukimura grunted, putting all his will into the chains. "Whatever your plan is now would be a real good time to use it, Minato! I've put all my chakra into restraining this beast and I'm nearly at my limit! Hitomi's lightshow back there DID NOT help things!"

"Strange," Tsunade remarked to Mito. She deposited Hitomi next to her, trying to ignore the Sanada husband and wife's squabble. Hitomi was really lucky that Tsunade caught her on the way down. The height Hitomi fell from could easy kill any ninja. Tsunade sort of agreed all of that was unnecessary. Cool, but unnecessary. "I wonder why the Fox hasn't been put under hypnosis or summoned directly into the village. Didn't Grandpa say Madara summoned him during their battle at the Valley of the End and had to use the Sharingan to keep Kyuubi under his control?"

"As a matter of fact, dear. Yes he did. But I was prepared for that." Mito said offhandedly. Not all batting an eye lash at Kurama's belly aching. Good thing she was used it. "The seal I used to contain Kurama was one I had refined over several decades. Including some safeguards. Even if my Biju were extracted, it would be unable to either be summoned or controlled by something like the Sharingan at all. However this is a double edged sword, since Kurama is still quite sore about being locked up for so long."

"Then it is all the more important we wrap this up as quickly as possible!" Minato exclaimed severely. The Fourth Hokage stepped forward, looking down at the infant in his arms. Naruto had fallen asleep and was completely content in his father's embrace. He felt a pang of fatherly pride and deep sorrow all at once. The Yellow Flash knew his son would become a great ninja, but at the same time he wouldn't be there to see him grow up and he had forced Naruto to bear a horrible burden the rest of his life.

"You alright, Minato dear?" Mito queried concernedly.

"It's just not right…" Minato said to Mito grimly, handing the boy to her, "I know as Hokage my duty would call to sacrifice my life for the village, but I can't help but feel a little sad. He's going to grow up without me, but at least he'll have his mother."

Mito then smiled at him. It was surprisingly cheerful on her usually graceful and reserved face. On the plus side it made her look almost twenty years younger, it reminded him much of Kushina in her more playful moments. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Minato. You'll get to see your son grow up…I guarantee it." She said.

The Fourth Hokage felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck. The last thing he saw was the dark robe of his predecessor. Sarutobi with a triumphant smile on his face the last thing he saw before everything went black.

"A bit rough, don't you think, Saru?" Mito remarked casually. Kurama roared once again, causing Naruto to start crying. "Oh, there there, sweetie. It will all be over soon." Her voice was calm and soothing, coming from years of experience raising the children of the village. Like her husband and Sarutobi, she had firmly believed in the importance of nurturing the next generation.

"What are you doing, Hiruzen…?" He gaped slightly. Yukimura couldn't believe his oldest friend would attack the Yellow Flash like that.

"Hokage-sama what have you done?!" Hitomi screeched indignantly.

"My duty as the Hokage, my dear." Sarutobi intoned solemnly. Yukimura immediately could see just how old the man named as the Third Fire Shadow really was. Everyone could see his true soul. "Minato had a plan, but it would cost him his life. What the village needs in a leader right now is someone from the current generation, someone who's not mired in the old ways and will be able to adjust to the changing times. I'm too old to take back the reins of power, Hitomi. The village needs Minato, not a decrepit fossil like me."

"What exactly was Minato's plan?" Yukimura looked at the tiny bundle in the elder Uzumaki's arms. He knew enough of Bijuu to know the answer to that grim question. He only hoped it was not as he dreaded.

"Minato created a special seal with input from Kushina and myself." Mito replied, her eyes not breaking from Naruto. "The Four Symbols Seal, It's derived from the jutsu of my old village. It's very powerful and can contain Kurama with little trouble. It was meant to be half of our ultimate weapon in the event Condition K became a reality."

"What's the other half of this plan entail?" Hitomi asked fearfully, feeling a great dread welling up inside her. Her fears were confirmed with Mito's next words.

"Another of my clan's sealing jutsu, one of if not the most powerful we've ever created. The Shiki Fuin…the Dead Demon Consuming Seal." Mito replied, explaining things like it was completely expected. Both Sanada could sense she was accepting of this cruel solution. "It summons the Shinigami itself, ripping the soul of its victim out and imprisoning it inside the Reaper's stomach for all eternity with no possibility of escape!"

Sarutobi continued somberly, "But using the Shiki Fuin has its price." Both Sanadas didn't want to hear it, but the Third Hokage said it anyway. "In addition to sealing the victim…the Shinigami also consumes the caster's soul as well. Forcing both of them to battle for the rest of eternity." Hitomi finally broke down and wept. Her heroes were sacrificing themselves for them. It saddened her, and made her happy all at the same time. That's how much they loved all the people of the village. At the same time, Tsunade cried inwardly. Her last living relative was leaving her. Jiraiya joined them. He could only silently watch as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

For once, Tsunade did not swipe it away or curse at him. Shizune held Tsunade's hand, looking up at her teacher with tear stained eyes. Tonton nuzzled her master's arm, letting out a tiny oink. They were all there for her. Sarutobi patted his student on the head "That's why Mito and I conspired to seize control when the time came. Minato would be incapacitated, and we would perform the sealing ourselves."

"But how could you? It would have taken forever to learn all the specifics of a sealing array so complex!" Yukimura demanded, momentarily losing control of Enkidu. The Chains of Heaven rattled loudly. Kurama let out an inhuman roar heard for miles. He was almost about to collapse from exhaustion. He had held on for so long.

"You're forgetting why I'm called the Professor, Yukimura, I learn things very quickly!" Sarutobi's voice rose, strength the Third Hokage hadn't known in years surging through him as his hands snapped into a long series of hand seals. "Mito, get ready. This will be our final duty to this village!"

"Right there with you, Saru!" She said, feeling one last burst of energy course through her body. She gathered all her remaining strength to summon forth a special altar with a ring of eight lit candles to the field. Tenderly she placed Naruto down on the cushion. "Jiraiya, Tsunade do whatever you can to hold it at bay! Hitomi…Guard the child with your life! It will take Saru and I some time to get this ready."

"Yes milady!" All three of them said together. Hitomi stood in front of the altar, dagger in hand, her Sharingan coming to life. "Alright you overgrown powder puff! We're not going down without a fight!"

"Hitomi…I…can't hold it…" Yukimura gasped, finally succumbing to exhaustion after holding back the demon lord for so long.

Kurama smirked in triumph, feeling the chains holding him start to dissipate. A single nightmare inspiring blood red eye focused on the squalling infant in front of him. As the chain holding his foreleg came free his paw whipped forward, fully intending to shred the infant into pieces. They say in moments like that time slows to an absolute crawl. To Hitomi Uchiha and her husband, Yukimura Sanada, it did.

Mito Uzumaki and Hiruzen Sarutobi were the two oldest living denizens of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. To the younger generations they were the wise old grandparents who could always be counted upon to give a few words of advice or reassurance should they be asked. And like the loving people they were, it was guaranteed they would protect their children no matter what.

Both of them moved with speed belying their age and put themselves in front of the altar, letting the black talon pierce both their bodies, Sarutobi's helmet flew off his head, crashing to the ground with a sharp crack, shattering into pieces. Their gambit had succeeded, the tip stopped inches from the newborn's face, but the damage had already been done.

"Well…this was probably…the dumbest…idea…we ever had, Saru. What do you…think?" Mito laughed, coughing up blood. Her once pristine white kimono was now slowly being dyed red with her own blood.

"An impulsive act…not very…befitting a Hokage…if…you ask me!" Sarutobi replied, finding it hard to talk since his lungs were shredded into ribbons.

"Mito-sama…Hokage-sama." Hitomi's voice cracked. She was rooted to the place where she landed after Mito had hurled her out of the way. There was no feeling in her legs.

"Oh child…please…don't cry for us." Mito cooed gently, coughing up another lungful of blood, "This is…how we wanted it. Both Hiruzen and I…have lived long…full lives, and…we accepted our fate…a long time ago. Isn't that right…Saru?" She started coughing again. His hand came up to brush a few strands of hair out of her face. Even being almost 90, Mito Uzumaki was still a creature of beauty.

"Indeed my…dear. This is how it should be. Let the old…sacrifice…themselves for the young." Hiruzen agreed weakly. He looked to Yukimura. Despite his poker face, the Sanada Patriarch was mourning the loss of a friend. "This is a given in our line of work, old friend. One day…You'll understand." The Third Hokage rasped painfully, blood dripping from the corner of his happy smile. It only spoke of satisfaction; A single life well lived. "We've done…our duty for the village, Mito-chan. It's time to end this for good."

"Yes…it is indeed time." She returned, looking down on the infant front of her. He had his father's spiky blonde locks, and his mother's round face. Mito uttered up all of her remaining strength to give her clansmen some final words. "Oh Naruto…Such a precious child. I…know…you will become a magnificent shinobi…worthy of the Uzumaki name. Obey your noble…father and your beautiful mother. They will …help you to grow from here on out. Hitomi…would you…do the honors and finish the job we started?"

"Indeed…my dear. Consider this my…final order." Sarutobi rasped, his eyes slowly going dark.

She looked to Kurama, her Mangekyou blazing with loathing for the beast. This would be a privilege for her. "Yes Hokage-sama! Enjoy your new home, Fluffy! Eight Trigrams Seal…activate!" Hitomi uttered, the array on the altar started glowing…and then all went white.

(One week later)

It had been exactly seven days since the fox had been defeated thanks to the noble sacrifice of the Third Hokage and Mito Uzumaki. The entire village felt their deaths, and a somber air hung over everyone. Those most directly involved in the incident were gathered at the Hokage's office for a private remembrance. Minato had delegated all of his paperwork to a couple of shadow clones while he sat quietly at his desk, gazing out the window on the village. Usually looking over the place he called home was a soothing balm for the Yellow Flash, but now it was just a reminder of the price they paid.

Kushina sat in one of the two chairs before his desk, cradled in her arms was their precious son, quietly sleeping in his mother's embrace. The redhead hadn't taken the news of Mito's death. She had instilled a strong lesson about using love for her family to counter Kurama's hatred. And now she would put it into practice, giving the love to her son and showed there were those who cared for him.

"I still can't believe they're really gone." She said, hugging Naruto close to her chest as she gave her husband a sad look. "But they are…Mito-sama and the Third gave their lives to protect our baby." Minato sighed, unable to look his wife in the eye. Kushina was grieving for her dead clansmen, truly one of the finest kunoichi to ever live.

"It should have been me who died. This was my plan from the beginning; no one else should have suffered." He said. "Sarutobi picked me to become Hokage because he knew I'd do anything to protect the village, even give up my life, just as the Senju brothers did before me." He looked up to the pictures on the wall, showing his predecessors before turning to look back out the window.

Hitomi got up from her place on the sofa and walked around the desk so she was standing next to Minato, looking out on the village. She brought her hand up, as if to put it on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, instead the Sanada matriarch then wound up and whapped him upside the back of the head. "You're an even bigger idiot than I thought!" She snapped. "Sarutobi and Mito-sama gave their lives because they both knew you were more valuable alive than dead!"

Minato winced as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head, looking to her husband. "She's right, Minato. Hiruzen had been planning this from the start." Yukimura said, "He told us flat out he was too old to take the office again. You shouldn't feel guilty about what Saru and Mito did." He looked down to Naruto, rubbing the little boy under the chin. "Your son is alive because of their actions. You can't fall into despair now at such a critical point."

"Indeed," Tsunade said, storming into the office with purpose. "He spared not just you, but the entire village from certain doom." Everyone looked to the Slug Princess, there was an angry fire in her brown eyes, "I was called back here by sensei himself because he had been stricken by a nasty illness and he wanted me to diagnose him. I performed the autopsy and the reports just came back. It wasn't a virus…He was poisoned!"

Everyone nearly leapt out of their seats. "What…poisoned? What do you mean he was poisoned?" Jiraiya questioned confusedly. Not wanting to accept that anyone would ever want to harm such a well-loved man.

"Yes, Jiraiya." Her eyes narrowed on the second Sannin. She held up the test results of the toxicology report. Jiraiya snatched it from her grasp. The Toad Sage couldn't believe what he was reading. "I checked three times and then had Shizune do it all over again just to be sure. I have to give whoever created this little number credit. They created this poison to appear as a natural disease. It was slowly eating away at sensei's lungs. To someone lesser skilled it would have been a result of all the tobacco he smoked. I'm sure of it!"

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events." Yukimura remarked uneasily. To think, there was someone this devious hiding in their midst. "How long did he have, Tsunade?"

"By my estimates: another two months. If he had died, then we would have really been in a difficult situation." Tsunade said. "Tell me Minato…had you named a successor in the event you died?"

"No…I hadn't." The Yellow Flash admitted, shaking his head. "I mean, I probably would have picked Kakashi if I lived long enough, but I hadn't given it any real thought if I went prematurely. There's so few who could have taken my place." All of his grief vaporized in a second, horrified at the thought of no one being around to replace him. Minato immediately turned all business. "Tsunade, do you know who could have made this poison? They would have to been on your level of skill to make something so complex."

The Senju heiress folded her arms, "I do have some suspicions, Minato. There's maybe one person besides me who could manage to create something like this…Elder Koharu."

"Saru's old teammate?" Yukimura questioned thoughtfully, his mind kicking into gear. All his own years of study on poisons suddenly came forward. Koharu was nearly as infamous as Chiyo, or her grandson Sasori the Red Sand. Despite being of a Samurai lineage, Yukimura had his own interest in the Ninja World. "Yes, yes, it is plausible. I recall she liked to use poison in her youth. And she's always been of a far more militant mindset than Sarutobi or Minato. I don't think she ever fully put stock in Tobirama's teachings. But she couldn't have acted alone. There's someone else pulling the strings here."

Tsunade looked to Jiraiya, and then to Minato, and back. "Danzo…" All three of them said together. They were too aware of the bandaged elder's feud with their sensei, and his warmongering tendencies, constantly advocating for stronger measures in dealing with their neighbors. It was a constant headache for Minato in having to deal with the three old councilors, clucking at his decisions.

"I should have known that old fossil would have had his hand in this." Hitomi growled, she had never trusted any of the elders, they always seemed to have such a sour disposition and would have done anything to hold onto what little power they had. "What are you going to do about this, Minato? I can't imagine you're going to let this go unanswered."

"No…I'm not." He responded gravely. A dangerous gleam appeared in Minato's sapphire orbs. It was the same expression he wore when he faced down his enemies. It was a gaze that inspired enough fear in the ninja of the Village Hidden in the Stone to issue an order to flee the area in the event he ever appeared. And now The Council had just invoked the Yellow Flash's wrath. "I'm going to start looking into the pasts of all three of them. I want to build as solid a case as possible, and then. I'll remind them that I am the Hokage and my word here is law."

"Now there's the young man I trained. The village needs their leader now more than ever, Minato." Jiraiya praised Minato, clapping his favorite student on the back. "Mito-sama and Sensei have entrusted their Will of Fire to you, and one day it will go to Naruto. Don't let their sacrifice be in vain. Keep living and keep the village safe best you can. I know they'd be proud of you."

Minato's hard features softened some. "I know, sensei. I would never turn my back on my people. I just wish I didn't have to resort to these kinds of measures." The solemn moment was broken by the sound of Naruto gurgling. The entire room brightened up at the sheer cuteness the little boy emanated. Kushina reached out, taking Minato's hand. He squeezed affectionately back, truly happy for the life his love brought into the Ninja World. Naruto would eventually become everyone's beacon of hope. This much the couple knew.

Even in the shadow of a horrible tragedy, life still continued, and life in Konoha would go on.


	3. New Arrivals

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto; Seiryu Himura is my own creation. Yuki Ookami belongs to Wing Commander White Wolf's. Chiharu Hatake is the creation of Ayame the Red Iris.

The Mist Wolf Chronicles: Director's Cut

By Storm Wolf77415

New Arrivals

(Three Years Later)

Five dark shapes shot through the trees, four were human, the last not so much…they settled on the branches of one of the largest trees in the forest that surrounded Konoha, surveying their surroundings.

"So that's the Village Hidden in the Leaves? It's too bright and cheery." The first ninja remarked. "Do we really want to fall in with the tree huggers, Sei?"

"Please Zabuza-san, shouldn't we give them a chance?" a softer voice spoke.

A harsh guttural voice snorted, "If Momochi's backing out, that shows he's not being honest with us. He's violating the terms of our agreement!"

There was a loud crack, "Enough! All of you!" a stern voice commanded, "We all agreed that we had no choice but to leave our respective villages, and join forces. Konoha was our best option. They get our services and we get a place to call home, especially with what we know…"

"Hopefully they don't kill demons on the spot." He sniffed the air, "The wind around here still reeks of blood, and that demonic aura can only belong to one creature. The one creature stronger than even me." The entire party all nodded, word had spread had far and wide of that monster's defeat.

"Kyuubi no Yoko…I pale to think what would happen if Konoha got serious and unleashed that beast on their enemies." The leader of the crew said. He patted the shoulder of the lone female of the small band, "You okay? I thought you might be nervous…since you're coming home and everything."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The girl spoke in a hushed tone.

"You'll be fine, Chiharu. I know you've wanted this for awhile." The wolf said, the dark form shifted and shrunk. A human hand patted the girl on the shoulder. "We're all here for you."

It was a bright, spring morning in Konoha, the sun spread it's warm rays down across the entire village. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, stood on the back yard of his home. Thanks to his victory against the Kyuubi, Konoha's status as the greatest of the Five Ninja Villages was secure. Many of the smaller nations were interested in exclusive long-term contracts with the Leaf, which would guarantee a steady flow of missions. But that was the furthest thing from his mind at that moment.

His attention was on the three-year boy with spiky, sun-kissed hair and brilliant blue eyes running across the freshly cut lawn. The Yellow Flash looked on with pride at his only son and heir. Naruto was the living image of his father, although his face inclined more towards his mom, who at the moment sat on a blanket, wearing a simple dark blue kimono. The toddler ran to Kushina's extended arms, the redhead snuggled her son, rocking him back and forth.

"Oh, my sweet little boy! I love you so much, Naruto!" Kushina cooed. It was no secret how much the redhaired Uzumaki spoiled her child. It was also no secret that she had already begun to share the fine art of pranking with her son, To the consternation of the more conservative members of the village.

"I love you too, Mommy!" Naruto chirped, enjoying the warm embrace of his mother. Minato swelled with fatherly pride, and walked over to his family. "Daddy!" the little boy said, holding his arms up. Minato picked up his son, two sets of blue eyes locked.

"Are you being a good boy, Naruto?" Minato asked. "You should be, because we're going to have some friends over today. You remember Uncle Hiashi and Aunt Hikari? Today is their daughter's third birthday and they're all coming over to celebrate. So you treat Hinata-chan really well okay?"

"Yes Daddy!" the little boy smiled brightly. The gate creaked open and in walked the Hyuugas.

"Hello, Kushi-chan!" Hikari chimed, giving her friend one of her patented killer hugs. Her gaze then turned to Naruto, "And how's my godson?" She picked up Naruto in her arms, swinging him back and forth.

Hiashi was a bit more reserved. "Hokage-sama, it's good to see you as always." Hiashi offered a slight bow.

"Oh come on! There's no need to stand on formalities here. This is a private gathering of friends, Hiashi. You and your wife are always welcome here." Minato said. "So where's the lady of the hour?"

The clan head smirked slightly, and motioned with his arm. A complete duplicate of Hiashi came through the gate. He wore the Konoha headband to help distinguish him from the Clan head. But even still, looks were the only thing that Hizashi Hyuuga had in common with his brother. Even in the rare moments when he showed his caring side, Hiashi was still quiet and reserved, offering only the slightest of smiles.

Hizashi on the other hand, was gregarious, and outgoing. He was never afraid to laugh at a good joke. He came in with Hinata on one side, and his own son, Neji on the other. Four-year-old Neji was stoic, as all good Hyuugas were expected to be, clad in a simple white kimono.

The little girl wore a light pink kimono with cherry blossoms on it, much like her mother's. Her long blue hair cascaded down her shoulders. She spied Naruto and hid behind her mother, peeking out. Hikari smiled and gently pushed Hinata towards Naruto.

"Go on dear, say hello." Hikari whispered to her daughter.

"H-hello." Hinata blushed. Naruto stepped forward and took the girl's hand.

"Wanna play?" He asked with big, friendly grin on his face. She nodded shyly. The two walked away hand in hand to the large jungle gym that Minato and Kushina had built for their son.

"So cute!" Hikari gushed. She looked to her nephew, still standing by his father, looking almost like a statue, but she could see the wistfulness in his eyes, wanting to join his cousin and her friend in having a good time. "Aren't you going to play, Neji? I'm sure Hinata and Naruto would enjoy the company."

"I wouldn't want to get in their way, Aunt Hikari." He said plainly. Hizashi looked at him sternly. "What is it father?" Neji shrunk back, He kneeled down, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders, two sets of lavender eyes locking with each other.

"My son, you're still young, and you should enjoy moments like this while you can. Be a kid and enjoy it. It won't ever come again. Go and play with your cousin and her friend, Neji. Twenty years from now you can look back at this time and laugh, okay?" Neji smiled and broke for the jungle gym, climbing on with Hinata and Naruto. Hizashi crossed his arms and smiled, "That's my boy." He said.

"Neji's his father's son, although he has quite a bit of his uncle in him as well." Hikari giggled, looking to her husband. "You've always been proud of him, haven't you, my love?"

Hiashi closed his eyes, "Of course I am…he's a Hyuuga. He will do great things for the clan." He sighed.

"What is it, HIashi?" Minato asked. Hiashi sighed, preparing for the storm that was about to be unleashed with his next words.

"Later tonight…Neji will be branded with the Caged Bird Seal, as the tradition laid out by our clan dictates," As the clan head expected, Hikari, and Kushina started shouting. Minato remained impassive, but his disproval was all too evident in his ice blue eyes. Hizashi said nothing, just gazing at where the children played.

"Why must we follow this stupid tradition, Hiashi? He doesn't deserve it!" Hikari pleaded, tears starting to form in her eyes. She hated the whole concept of dividing the clan from the very start and to see her nephew go through it was too unbearable.

He gave Hikari a stern glare; "You think I find pleasure in this, Wife? As long as I'm clan head, I have to think of what's good for everyone…Even if my stomach does clench at the thought of burning that damned mark onto my nephew's forehead." Hiashi whispered, brushing his hand along her cheek. He then turned to his brother. "Hizashi…"

"Do what you feel you must, brother. As head of the Hyuuga Clan it's your responsibility. But I ask one thing of you," Hizashi turned around. "Promise me that you yourself will never activate Neji's seal. Nor Hinata or any other children you and Hikari may have. I pray that one day this seal is never needed, and the clan can be united once again. It may not happen in our lifetime, but isn't our goal to make a better future for our children? Can we do that much for them?"

The five adults said nothing, just watching their children continue to play as the day wore on. Conversation turned to more pleasant subjects. The families had just sat down for lunch when the door swung open, and in came Kakashi, panting heavily. "Hokage-sama, sorry for interrupting your day. But you need to get down to the tower at once!"

"What is it, Kakashi?" Minato's face grew serious, immediately slipping into leader mode.

"A group of missing ninja arrived at the gate a few minutes ago, said they wanted to join the Leaf." Kakashi said. Without a further word, Minato and Kakashi had vanished in a yellow flash, courtesy of the Hiraishin. The two appeared in the Hokage's office in a burst of yellow. Minato immediately put on his vest, coat, and headband, finishing his transformation into the leader of the village. He sat down at the desk, and put on his game face.

Kakashi leaned in, whispering, "Uh, Sensei. I don't mean to break the image of the stoic leader and all, but you have some ramen on your face." Grunting, he ripped the noodle off. "That's better." He took a place at his teacher's side, putting on the same indifferent mask he wore as the ANBU Captain Inu.

"Send them in." Minato ordered. The double doors swung open, admitting five battered looking people. The Fourth Hokage appraised the new arrivals. Three of them wore headbands with the four wavy lines that marked them as ninja of the Mist Village, one he recognized immediately as Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, the second wore an elaborate battle costume and the Hokage wasn't sure whether it was male or female. The last wore the gray and black uniform of Mist ANBU, dark brown hair with blonde highlights, and green eyes, a katana in a dark green sheath hung at his side.

A young man with piercing gold eyes and steel gray hair wore the symbol of Yukigakure, the Snow Village. Both Minato and Kakashi got the sense there was something not human about him, and the last, a young girl with shoulder length pale gray hair wore the symbol of The Village Hidden in the Waterfall. What appeared to be a metal fan hung at her side.

"Lord Namikaze, thank you for speaking with us." The lead ninja spoke, he bowed slightly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Seiryu Himura, formerly of the Hidden Mist Village. These are my associates, Zabuza Momochi, also of the Hidden Mist, His apprentice, Haku Momochi. Yuki Ookami of Hidden Snow Village, and…"

"Chiharu?" Kakashi's lone eyebrow shot up suddenly putting a name to the face. "Is that really you?"

The silver haired young woman blushed, "Hello…Uncle Kakashi. It's good to be home." She said quietly, trying to keep the redness in her cheeks from being seen.

"…Chiharu Hatake, formerly from Waterfall…and originally born here in your village." Seiryu finished. "We've come a long way, Lord Namikaze, in the hopes that we can find asylum here."

"Indeed, It's not everyday I get one of Mist's top ANBU Captains and a member of the Seven Swordsmen knocking on my front door." Minato replied. "Why do you wish to join Konoha?"

"A few reasons, Hokage-sama," the one called Yuki spoke. "The first of which is protection. We've been traveling together for the better part of a year now. But we're starting to tire of the wandering life and would like to settle down somewhere. Your village has always had a reputation of openness and tolerance for others. It we would be given any amount of respect, it would be here."

"Wolf-boy is right." Zabuza spoke, eliciting a dirty glare from the former Snow ninja. "It gets dull having to fend off hunter-nin day and night. Freelancing isn't all it's cracked up to be. We risk our lives for a few hundred ryou and it's just not worth it. We want the stability a village provides. Despite my own misgivings, I'd rather work for you guys than some other people out there."

"You've heard for yourself, Lord Namikaze, My men speak the truth. We're all tired of running, and want a place to settle down where we won't feel threatened." Seiryu said finally. Minato stood up from his desk and looked out at the village, contemplative.

"I certainly would not object to having shinobi of your caliber here in my village. It would only make us stronger. But still, I have to act with caution. How do I know this isn't some kind of trap to try and gain access to Konoha's secrets?" Minato leveled his best poker face at Seiryu, and he didn't flinch once.

"You're a cool customer, Lord Namikaze, a credit to your position. You wouldn't have become Hokage otherwise. Your concerns are very valid. And in that case," The Mist Wolf reached into his pack, causing both Kakashi and Minato to tense, "I have something to sweeten the deal. Something that was lost a long time ago…" He pulled out a golden handle, "…but is now returned to its rightful place."

Kakashi couldn't believe his eye, "The Raijin-Ken…how did you get your hands on the sword of the Second Hokage?" Seiryu smirked.

"Took it off an arrogant little bastard named Aoi Rokusho, I believe he was one of your people before stealing this and defecting to Amegakure. We were traveling through Rain Country when we ran into his team. He tried to collect on the bounties on our heads, but it was a bit of a mismatch." Seiryu ignited the blade, the pillar of synthetic lightning flaring to life. "Magnificent weapon, far more so than a smarmy putz like him deserves. This weapon is well known in Kiri, famous as the Seven Swords themselves." He deactivated the Raijin-ken and held it out to Minato, "I, Seiryu Himura, return this to you, Lord Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure as a sign of good faith. If I may offer a word of advice…make sure you put a lock on the storage unit this time. It might help keep it from getting stolen again."

Minato gingerly took it, before handing the weapon to Kakashi who nodded once tenderly picked it up with great respect. "We will do that, Mr. Himura. Well gentlemen…and lady. You've just earned yourself a little respite. I will consider your application to join Konoha, and let you know in a few days. In the meantime, you're our guests here, so please enjoy yourselves."

The five ninja gave a bow to the great leader, and departed from his office. Kakashi regarded the Rajin-Ken, turning it over in his hands. He was reminded of his father's old weapon, the White Light Chakra Saber. "What do want to do with them, sensei?" He asked Minato. "Think they could have some ulterior motive?"

"Hard to say, Kakashi, but personally I get the feeling they can be trusted. They had a huge bargaining chip in this weapon, and they gave it back to us freely and in good faith. Have Tenzo and his team keep an eye on them for the next few days. In the meantime, I've got to think about the delegation from Kumo coming in."

Kakashi nodded, "I'll take the Rajin-Ken down to the storage vault, and make sure it's locked up properly this time." The Copy-Nin vanished in a puff of smoke, and Minato returned to the estate.

(The Next Day)

The day was full of pomp and fanfare, as the delegation from The Village Hidden in the Clouds arrived to sign a new treaty with the Leaf. A five-man team from Kumogakure, lead by one of the Cloud's most trusted shinobi, arrived at the gates. The delegation was given a warm welcome, parading through the streets before arriving at the Hokage tower, where Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, and the elders awaited them.

"Greetings, Lord Namikaze, my name is Hoshi Katagiri. I am the shinobigashira sent by the Fourth Raikage. Lord A sends his regards to you. He says it's been many years since you two clashed on the field of combat." Hoshi spoke in an oily tone. Minato shook Katagiri's hand.

"Indeed, there were few on the battlefield that could match me so equally as to him." Minato remarked, thinking back to his longtime rival. The two had matched wits on the battlefield many times before. And had sent congratulations to each other on their respective Kageship. "Perhaps you and your people would like a tour of the village?"

"We would be honored, Hokage-sama." Hoshi bowed politely. Unbeknownst to everyone in attendance, five sets of eyes were watching the festivities from afar on a rooftop. "What do you guys think of all this?" Seiryu asked his comrades, as he leaned against the wall.

"Pfah! Sounds like a load of total garbage if you ask me!" Zabuza sneered. "I never trusted the Cloud Village and this is just more of their usual bullshit!"

"Our resident Mist Demon is right, Cloud-ninja can't be trusted." Yuki replied. "I can speak from personal experience in that regard. Tell that to the team that ate it trying to capture me seventy years ago." He absently rubbed a spot on his left hip, recalling a particularly nasty incident from his past.

Chiharu rested her head against his shoulder; "Kumo's always been aggressive in pursuing techniques that can give it an edge over the other villages, even in peace time. A is determined to prove his village's strength" Yuki ran his hand through her hair.

The feral looking ninja replied. He then looked to Seiryu, their unofficial leader. "What do you want to do, boss? I mean it's really not our fight. I'm sure the Hokage and his people can handle things without our meddling."

The Mist Wolf reflected for a few minutes, looked up at the bright sun and sighed, "You're probably right, Yuki. Still it might be a good idea for us to clap an eyeball on our friends from Cloud anyway. Just in case they try anything funny." Seiryu finally said, kicking a pebble idly.

"Chiharu and I will take the night shift, we've been wanting some time to ourselves." Yuki grinned, causing Chiharu to blush. Haku and Zabuza chortled, and Seiryu just smirked. They made for a weird couple but they were very much in love with each other and anything to help face the loneliness and hardships of being shinobi day in and day out.

"Fine, do what you want. Check in every hour. We don't want to lose sight of them for a minute." Seiryu said. Yuki just rolled his golden eyes in annoyance

"Oh come on, Seiryu. You know I don't need to see them to know where those guys are. All Kumo-nin have the same ozone scent about them. Comes from using all those lightning jutsu I guess." They all shared a good laugh with that line. They all scattered after that.

The tour, conducted personally by the Hokage himself, lasted the better part of the day, ending back up at the Hokage Tower. "So as you can see, Katagiri-san. We're quite eager for peace between our two nations." Minato spoke smoothly, in a tone all diplomats were familiar with. "But now I imagine you and your men are quite tired after the long journey here from Lightning Country. We can start negotiations tomorrow. In the meantime, you are our guests here, please enjoy yourselves."

"We will look forward to it, Lord Hokage," Hoshi bowed, he gave a short nod to his men, and they hopped over the roofs towards their hotel. Minato watched them vanish over the rooftops. He gave a weary sigh, remembering the vast mountains of paperwork that still littered his desk and office.

"Thank God for Shadow Clones," He chuckled, and went back into the Tower. The Fourth Hokage sat at his desk, determined to finish up as much paperwork as possible before the sun went down, when a knocking came at his door. "Who is it this time?" He muttered, "Come in!" In walked Yukimura. Minato stood up at once offering a slight bow, "Hey Yukimura, welcome back to Konoha. I thought you'd be in Iron Country right now."

The older man smiled slightly, offering his own bow in return, "Today is a momentous day, Lord Namikaze. I wanted to be here in person for the signing of the treaty. Peace between the Land of Fire and Land of Lightning. I never thought it would happen, given Kumo's usual nature. You don't think they could be up to something, do you?"

Minato sat back in his chair, "There's always the possibility Kumo could have some ulterior motive. But until I have something concrete, I have to take Mr. Katagiri at his word." A gaze at the picture frame of Kushina, and Naruto, made him want to change the subject, "How's the family doing?"

Yukimaua regarded the picture himself before setting it back down, "They're doing just fine. Hitomi's had her hands full reigning in both Daisuke and Mori. The two are quite the little troublemakers. But being boys it's not a big surprise. As we can both attest to," The two men laughed, recalling their own childhoods. "I'm very curious to see how things turn out here, Minato. Kumo's not known for their sincerity. Know my blade is always at your beck and call if need be."

"I know, we'll see what the next few days bring. I'll be happy to have you at my side during the negotiations. I should get home to Kushina and Naruto. She worries if I stay late." Minato said. "Would you like to come by for awhile? We don't get to talk the way we used to."

"I would love the chance to see Naruto again. Next time I should bring the boys along with me. I hope they'd all get along" Yukimura said. The two men left the tower together, watching as the sun set. By the time the sun had sunk in the west a full moon was out with all of its attending stars.

Yuki and Chiharu decided to enjoy their downtime by walking around Konoha and taking in the sights. For the female Hatake it was a homecoming long in the making. Her mother had been a victim of a rape attack and she had left Konoha and traveled to Waterfall where Chiharu was raised and joined their forces.

"I forgot just how beautiful Konoha at night can be," Chiharu sighed.

"You missed being here, didn't you?" Yuki said. She nodded, burrowing her head into the former Snow ninja's side. They walked around the corner, catching sight of Ichiraku's.

"Oh I remember this place! They make the best ramen in Fire Country!" She lit up, dragging him into the stall.

"Good evening!" Teuchi smiled at the young couple, "Can I get you anything special?"

"Just some miso for me," Chiharu said. "What about you, Yuki?"

"Make that two," He said, handing her a pouch. "And I'm paying, sweetheart." Yuki kissed her on the cheek. "Just because I love you so much." After they had their fill, they left the restaurant and continued walking along the canal.

"So what now?" Chiharu purred.

"Oh, we could see more of your home, or…" he smirked, pulling the girl into a secluded alleyway and started to nuzzle her neck, making her start blushing. "We could try and take our relationship to the next level. It's been two hundred years. I think it's time to pick a mate. My beautiful Chiharu." He gently started tugging at her top, a sleeveless kimono style and it was clear she was not wearing a bra underneath.

She stopped him, pulling it back into place, "Shall we go back to the hotel? It will probably be more comfortable there than here in this dingy alley." she purred. He smirked slightly, before his expression hardened and his head snapped to the left. "What is it?"

"Kumo…" He growled, getting ready to step out of the alley. "Chiharu, get ready to climb on. There isn't much time!"

"You're going to change now?" She said nervously.

"We don't have time to worry about those things!" He growled. His body started expanding. Thick grey fur sprouted out all over his body. Yuki went onto fours and had turned into a wolf the size of a Clydesdale. "Come on!" he growled. Sighing, Chiharu hopped on and they bounded down the back alleys.

In a ninja bar across town, Seiryu and Zabuza stood up at the same time. "Did you feel that? What the hell is that idiot thinking?" The Mist Wolf said.

"Doesn't matter! There's a fight inbound!" Zabuza grinned beneath his facial bandages, grabbing Kubikiri Houcho. "Let's go, Haku!" He barked at his apprentice, who was standing silently in the corner. The three Mist ninja were soon bounding across the rooftops. Chiharu and Yuki were running towards the south side of town, where the prominent clans had their homes.

The two stopped in front of one particular house. "This is the Hyuuga compound!" Chiharu's eyes widened.

"The scent originates from here. I think they're inside!" Yuki growled. Indeed, inside the courtyard, a team of five shrouded figures was trying to escape, a small bundle in the leader's arms. They were about to leap over the fence when the gate exploded inward, and they found themselves face to face with a very pissed off wolf.

"You bastards! You come here under a flag of truce and commit heinous acts like this! You're not fit to call yourselves shinobi!" Yuki growled, dodging the thrown kunai with relative ease. He bum rushed them, causing them to scatter. "You're not going to escape! Let the girl go and we may spare you."

"Says who, wolf boy?" One of the ninja sneered. "The way we see it, you're outnumbered five to one!"

"Is that a fact?" Another voice spoke, "You might want to check your math again." Seiryu, Zabuza, and Haku had arrived, surrounding the Kumo-nin. "I think it's just about even."

Yuki snorted, "Rule number one…Wolves never hunt alone. And furthermore…" Hyuugas started streaming into the courtyard. "You might have to speak to the girl's family. So you really have two choices, fight or surrender." Eyes blazing, Hiashi prepared to rush forward and cut down the intruders for even thinking of laying hands on his daughter, but Seiryu and Zabuza stopped him.

"What is the meaning of this? They have my daughter! Get out of my way!" He thundered, but the two Mist-nin were solid and unmoving.

"Easy there, ghost eyes!" Zabuza drawled, earning a glare from Hiashi, "You're not in any state to be fighting that guy. You're forgetting he has your little girl, and wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he felt threatened. So just sit your ass right there and let us handle this." Zabuza said.

"My friend is right, Lord Hyuuga, besides which we need him alive. That way we can find out what he was sent for." Seiryu said. "After that, you can do whatever you want to him. But I'm sure you'd want to send him back home empty handed. I recall the Raikage doesn't exactly take well to failure." The Mist Wolf made sure to look right into Hoshi's eyes when he said it.

One of the ninja, having been terror stricken at the sight of Yuki's wolf form panicked, trying to get at Chiharu, but then he felt his whole body freeze up, A horrible, inhuman body numbing cold that ripped through him, starting from the shoulder. Yuki had buried his fangs to the gum into the man's shoulder, "Touch my mate, and I'll kill you," he growled. The Kumo-nin screamed, as he became frozen in a massive block of ice. A single swipe of the wolf's paw shattered the hapless shinobi into a million pieces.

"Thank you for protecting me, Yuki. But I'm hardly some frail flower." Chiharu replied. She went after a second Kumo-nin. Zabuza and Haku needed no prompting and leapt in swinging themselves. A three on three battle had started between the exiles and the Kumo delegation. Hoshi, still holding Hinata, looked around frantically, trying to determine how things went so wrong. Seiryu looked on with a certain satisfaction. He looked back to Hiashi and Hikari, anger and fear playing out all at once.

"Lord and Lady Hyuuga, let my friends and I handle this scum. Rest assured your daughter will be returned to you unharmed." Seiryu said. "That is my word."

"And who are you?" Hiashi demanded. The Mist Wolf turned showing the older man worn green eyes. Hikari gasped. Hiashi's eyes widened. "You…the Wolf of the Mist?"

Seiryu smirked, letting his hand fall onto his faithful blade. "I see you recognize my face from the bingo book. But allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Seiryu Himura, the Wolf of the Mist…and now a fellow ninja of the Leaf."

"Why would you help us?" Hikari said, stealing nervous glances at where Hoshi stood watching his men fight off the others. Hinata still slung under his arm.

"Because it's the right thing to do, Lady Hikari. As a shinobi I can be outright frigid when I have to be. But even I have standards. I have no desire to see your little girl be sent back to Kumo in chains to be used for breeding stock. But I also cannot let your husband kill that man just yet. He has information I need. My friends will not fall so easily to scum like this. As you will clearly see." Seiryu directed the couple to watch where Haku, Zabuza, and Chiharu fought the three remaining Kumo-nin.

Chiharu faced down her opponent, a lanky man with mad eyes and scars running all across his face, a lecherous expression that the Hatake recognized all too well from her times undercover in red light districts. Her eyes narrowed, she was going to end this fight as quickly as possible, since losing could have some bad repercussions. She reached into her boots and produced two thin swords.

"Like those are going to do any good against my Shadow Claws?" the Kumo-nin sneered, whipping out a pair of katars from his sleeves. "Time to die, little girl!" He rushed Chiharu and prepared to impale her face. Chiharu twisted to the right, and smacked him on the hand, before whipping around to elbow him in the face. "You bitch!" he snarled, wiping the blood from his lip and chin.

A pair of deft wrist flicks revealed Chiharu's swords to actually be razor sharp steel battle fans. "Say hello to my little friend, Hateshiganai-Se." She replied, hurling one fan at her foe; it caught the light of the street lamps. It hit the shinobi dead on, who vanished in a puff of smoke, signaling the use of the Kawarimi.

"Ha, she missed! How pathetic can you possibly be?" He smirked. His smug grin vanished when he felt a burning sensation right in his back. The Kumo-nin saw Chiharu standing behind him, her fan embedded in his back. She gave all too sweet smile, caught her thrown fan and lopped his head off with one swing, bouncing once and coming to a stop at Seiryu's foot. He punted it over the wall.

"That's two bad guys down!" Seiryu declared. Looking towards Yuki who gave a nod of approval, watching as Chiharu casually wiped off her blades, and put them back into their holsters.

"That's my girl," Yuki smirked in approval. The twin wolves directed their attention to their other cohorts. Zabuza was clearly enjoying himself, his massive sword swinging left and right. The shinobi he faced was like a massive wall of muscle, taking the slashes and strikes on the steel bracers he wore on his wrists.

"Pah! That oversized meat cleaver won't work on me! It's too heavy and once you've swung it," He caught the massive blade in his hand, "You leave yourself wide open!" He wound up and punched Zabuza in the face, sending him hurtling back into the wall. "Hah! Got me a new toy!" He admired the weapon. But then a low, sinister cackle rang in everyone's ears. The Cloud ninja looked in horror as 'Zabuza', turned clear and melted into a puddle of thin fluid. An eerie mist rolled over the courtyard.

"Not a bad punch…too bad you wasted it on a Water Clone!" Zabuza said. "So…there are eight vital areas on the human body that can cause instant death, the liver, the kidneys, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, the throat, the lungs, and one of my personal favorites," A sickening squelch sounded, "the spinal column!" The massive brute collapsed boneless to the ground, his spinal cord disconnected by a single slice of the Demon's kunai, leaving him paralyzed from the waist down. The Demon of the Mist emerged from the fog, kunai in hand, poised to strike "and last but certainly not least," the knife came down, buried all the way into his chest, "The heart! Enjoy hell, tell them I send my regards!" the mist receded, revealing Zabuza standing victorious.

Hoshi's fingers twitched, trying to keep his hands on the Hyuuga brat. He had hand picked his compatriots specifically for this mission, and now three of them were dead. He looked to the last of his cohorts, fighting the androgynous looking ninja, who had senbon held between his fingers.

Haku's expression was unreadable, as much as he disliked fighting, the idea of the ninja from Cloud taking an innocent child to be used as little more than breeding fodder burned in his heart. "Surrender while you can, and I'll spare you. But if you desire to join your friends…I'll be happy to oblige you!"

"Bring it, girly!" the last Kumo-nin sneered, and the two went into a taijutsu battle, A fierce clash of fists and feet. It was a clash of styles; Haku's movements were swift, fluid, and graceful, like a massive glacier. The cloud ninja was violent, fast, and choppy, a raging thunderstorm that hammered all in its way.

Haku's opponent made liberal use of lightning charged Shunshin to avoid the literal shower of senbon that seemed to come from every angle. "How many of those things does he have?" the scarred ninja said. Haku suddenly appeared out of the mist of his own Body Flicker, kicking him right in the head. The young ninja landed effortless on his feet. He reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out a Mist style ANBU mask.

"You must be getting tired, Shunshin can be very draining when used repeatedly." Haku started flickering through hand seals, but to the Kumo-nin's amazement, the seals were one handed. "Makyo Hyosho." He said quietly, and soon they were encased in a cage of mirrors. The mask came onto his face, "Say hello to my special technique. It will be the last thing you see." Haku said, leaping into one of the mirrors, and started zapping between them faster than the enemy could see.

A searing pain ran up his left arm, several senbon had embedded themselves into the man's arm, rendering it useless. A second pain stabbed into his right leg, several of the needles had hit sensitive pressure points there, he went to one knee, and was unable to move. Haku leapt out of the mirror and landed gracefully in front of his foe. Kunai in hand, Haku advanced on him. "Wait a minute!" The Kumo-nin tried to beg.

"It's too late to beg." Haku said, embedded the knife directly into his enemy's skull, silencing him forever. Hoshi growled in anger, and decided he'd better leave with the goods while he could…if a giant mirror made of ice hadn't suddenly appeared before him and Hinata was ripped right from his grasp, and deposited into her mother's arms. She hadn't woken up once. "Your daughter, Milady," Haku bowed slightly. Hikari cuddled her baby. Hiashi ran his hands through her soft blue locks.

The Head Ninja looked around frantically, his entire plan had fallen apart and now his only means of escape were cut off, the Hyuugas had surrounded him completely, and even if he tried to escape, Seiryu's crew could cut him down in seconds.

"Nicely done, Haku. I'll take it from here." Seiryu said. He strode with purpose towards Hoshi, his eyes hardening to emeralds. "As for you…I think it's time we had a little chat." His hand went down to the elegant looking katana hanging at his side. "Don't you think?" Hoshi growled and produced a ninjato. The two vanished, and the sounds of clanging steel could soon be heard.

Hikari grabbed onto her husband's arm. It then all clicked in the Hyuuga clan head's mind. Recalling the group of missing-nin that Minato left to deal with the other day. Hiashi grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed.

The two warriors continued their clash in a storm of blades. Seiryu appraised his opponent's skill. _His bladework is above average, expected of a Kumo Head Ninja_, he smirked. _But still, he's never faced the likes of me before…or _my_ particular style of swordsmanship. _

"The Wolf of the Mist, there's a huge bounty on your head. I'll be rewarded extra…especially if I take that sword of yours back with me as a trophy." Hoshi leered at the ornate blade, the handle ended in a carved wolf's head with the fangs bared.

The Mist Wolf snorted derisively, "Don't bet on it. Your friends are lucky, since they're all dead. But your pain has only just begun…I hear the head of Konoha's interrogation department is a real expert in getting people to tell what he wants them to know." Seiryu replied, bringing his blade up to a high guard position.

Hoshi lunged, and his eyes bulged as Seiryu expertly swept around in a circle, evading his attack, and doubling the strength of the strike through centrifugal force. Hoshi used the Kawarimi to evade getting bisected. Two pieces of wood clattered to the ground. "That jutsu…the legendary Hiten-Mitsurugi. I should have known!"

Seiryu smirked, "Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryukansen…A useful counterattack. And just the beginning of my true strength." He vanished in Shunshin again, appearing in the sky over him. "Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryutsuishosen!" He swung the blade down, cleaving Hoshi's ninjato in half, before slamming the flat of the blade into the pit of his stomach. The air driven out of his stomach, the Kumo ninja stumbled back, before Seiryu delivered a powerful back kick, sending him into blessed unconsciousness.

Finally the ANBU showed up, and picked up Hoshi and the remains of his compatriots. Hiashi came forward to Seiryu, and to the shock of his wife, brother, and the entire clan, got on his knees and bowed to the Mist Wolf. "I am permanently in your debt, Himura-san. You saved my little girl tonight, and there is no way I could possibly begin to repay you." Seiryu looked with amusement. He had the head of one of the Leaf's most powerful clans prostrating himself before him. He reached down and helped Hiashi up.

"There's no need for that, Lord Hyuuga. Justice has been served tonight. We may hail from different villages, but ultimately we are all shinobi, that distinction alone connects us all." Seiryu said. "It makes us all a very large family." He directed his gaze towards Hizashi, "It's important, would you agree with me?"

Hiashi looked towards his brother and nodded, "Yes…family is very important." He said. One of the Branch House Hyuugas came up to Hiashi and whispered in his ear, For a split second, his Byakugan flared to life and receded, he nodded briefly before turning back to Seiryu, "My wife and I would like to invite you and your comrades to a special banquet in your honor in a week's time, Himura-san. Know that you forever have a friend in the Hyuuga clan from this day forward." The four ninja bowed humbly, the massive wolf even kneeled slightly, before they vanished into the night. Leaving the family alone.

Hikari, flanked by two Branch House females, took Hinata back to bed…she wouldn't leave her for the rest of that night. Hiashi stood rooted to the spot where the Mist Wolf and his crew fought the ninja from Kumo. Hizashi stood alongside his older brother, gently nudging his side, "You going to be alright?" He whispered. Hiashi turned, his eyes taking on a steely quality. The head of the Branch House prepared for the all too familiar searing pain of the active curse seal, but it never came, "Brother?"

"Hizashi, let's go for a walk…" The clan head said. The two men retreated to the sanctuary of the inner garden that their mother had planted in their youth. It was a sacred place to the brothers, a tribute to happier times. They found a pair of stone benches facing each other and sat down. An awkward silence permeated the air.

"Nothing's changed…the garden is as beautiful as I remember as a kid." Hizashi remarked. The older twin couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Mother always did love working in here. She said it was a great stress reliever for having to deal with our antics all the time as kids! Like the time my head got trapped in that flower pot and you tried to pull me out and you tripped, and ended up landing in that huge pile of dirt?" Hiashi started laughing, and Hizashi joined in turn.

"She was so mad! We were both filthy and we had to spend the entire evening in the bathtub before she'd let us back in the house!" Hizashi chuckled, his face turned wistful. "I miss those days a lot. Before we had to spilt and attend to our respective duties."

Hiashi nodded, "I know…I miss them too. Now it seems so far away. Hizashi, Tell me truthfully…do you resent me for being born first? Do you resent me for becoming head of the Clan when you couldn't?"

For the second time that night, Hizashi was taken aback. First he had seen his older brother kow-tow to the ninjas that had saved his daughter's life, and was now asking him if he was mad at him. Hizashi stood up, "Let me be absolutely clear about this. I resent my own fate, and the fate of my son, but I never resented you. I would give my life to protect you, Hiashi. Not because I'm head of the Branch House and you're head of the Main House, but because you're my brother. I love you Hiashi, and it's because we are family that I would give my life for you. That's what I believe in."

A huge weight fell from Hiashi's shoulders. He stood up and embraced his brother. "Thank you, Hizashi. I needed to hear that. So does this mean I can count on your aid?"

"Yes! What is this all about, brother? You're acting very strange." Hizashi said.

"I'm going to do something I should have done the minute I became head of the family. But I can't do it alone. Especially for what's going to happen next…" Hizashi's eyes became ever colder, "Those bastards tried to take my greatest treasure for their own sick needs. One of the guards reported that the Kumo-nin infiltrated during shift change, that's why we didn't catch them until it was almost too late. We both know there's only one group in the clan that has full knowledge of all the shift changes, and could give that information freely."

Hizashi's eyes grew hard. "The clan elders…why would they do such a thing? What would they have to gain from selling us out to Kumo?"

"Because they hate the fact that I married outside the clan." Hiashi snapped. "They never approved of Hikari, You think they would have backed Hinata if she were next in line? I don't think so. Odds are they were attempting to get rid of Hinata and put one of their own children in her position. Those old fools are too bound by their precious tradition, and they were leading me by the nose the whole time. Tonight my eyes were opened, and I can see clearly now. Those scheming old men are all going to pay the price. But first…Remove your headband," Hiashi commanded. His brother removed the armored headband, exposing the all to familiar manji shaped mark of the Caged Bird Seal on his forehead. His hands snapped into a series of hand seals that Hizashi didn't recognize. His index and middle fingers flared with chakra.

"Brother…what are you doing?" Hizashi asked, his voice just a little nervous.

"I'd advise you to hold still. This should be over fairly quick, but it will be very painful." He jabbed his fingers right into Hizashi's forehead, right onto the seal. Liquid fire poured through the younger Hyuuga brother's veins. His entire body twitched, and he was certain that he had lost control of his bowls on top of that. Hizashi collapsed to the ground coughing, caught by his brother.

"What…did you just do?" Hizashi rasped. The elder Hyuuga just smiled, and pointed to the pond in the center of the garden. Hizashi looked at his reflection and to his shock…the curse seal was gone, as if it never existed. "Brother…does this mean what I think it does?"

Hiashi crossed his arms, "Yes, starting today, the division in the Hyuuga Clan is no more! There is no more Main House or Branch House, just Hyuugas. One clan, one family…as it should have been all along! Your seal was linked to all the others in the Branch House. Now that it has been removed from you, the rest are free. Tomorrow morning there will be a reckoning!"

The next morning, every member of the Hyuuga Clan, Main House and Branch House, numbering almost one hundred and twenty assembled in the courtyard of the compound. The Council of Elders stood to the side with their families. The nine men were the oldest, fattest, and greediest members of the clan, an opinion shared by both Main and Branch House alike. Both Hiashi and Hizashi entered, walking tall, side-by-side.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Hiashi? Is there some purpose to us being up so early? That wind is brutal, and I have a very frail constitution." One of the elders whined in an oily, sniffly tone that only a stuck up aristocrat way past his prime could manage.

Hiashi looked to his brother who offered a slight nod and smirk. "Oh yes, Lord Higyou, there is a very good reason for this meeting. I've assembled the entire clan here to address the little issue of you and the other clan elders committing treason!" The entire council gasped, and murmuring started rising up from the rest of the Hyuugas.

"Treason? Are you mad, Hiashi?" Higyou sputtered.

"I'm very much in control of my mental facilities, Lord Higyou." Hiashi said the last part mockingly. "It's no secret that you've resented being passed over to become the next clan head. You and the other elders never approved of my marriage to Hikari, and would do anything to make sure your pig of a son was named the next heir!"

Hizashi stepped forward, his eyes filled with equal fury, "You and the rest of the elders sold us out by leaking information on when the shift changes would occur to the Kumo ninja. Only the Elder Council has that information. However, that plan kind of backfired thanks to Himura-san and his crew."

Higyou growled in rage, "The servant should know better than to question his master!" He raised his hand to activate Hizashi's curse seal. To his shock and horror, nothing happened. Hizashi just looked on with mild amusement. "What's going on here? Why isn't the seal working?" He started freaking out. Hizashi pulled his headband off, revealing his unblemished forehead. "What…what did you do? WHO REMOVED YOUR SEAL?"

"Easy…I did." Hiashi said. All of the elders went white with shock.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" one of them barked.

Hiashi leveled his best stone glare at the elder, "I know exactly what I've done. I'm reunifying the clan. The division between Branch House and Main House is no more…we are simply the Hyuugas now, one clan, one family!" Hiashi declared to everyone assembled. "This division was supposed to make us stronger, and it did for a time, but now I see that such measures are no longer viable!"

Hizashi nodded in approval at his brother's words. "We must adapt if we are going to keep up with the changing times." He gave a triumphant smirk to the elders, "And sometimes that means cleaning out dead weight!"

"Dead weight! Dead weight! We've done everything for this clan, how dare you defy us!" Higyou sputtered in anger.

"The clan nothing! You've done this all for your own selfish benefits!" Hizashi snarled, "Like those nine women in Water Country you all meet once a month?" All the elders paled, and now found themselves under the stern gaze of their wives. Hizashi smirked, "What is it you were saying about seeing women outside of the clan? Brother, I think it's time for us to bring this farce to an end, don't you think?"

"Oh yes indeed!" Hiashi said.

The Elders shrank back as the brothers advanced, "Now think this through Hiashi! You can't run the clan without the council's assistance! You need us!" Higyou said, desperately trying to save his own fat hide. "The clan will fall into damnation due to your decision!" Hiashi lashed out and struck Higyou across the face.

"Don't you dare talk to me about such things! Your greedy actions alone have already shamed us enough! I'll pick a new council in time. But until then, my brother and I can handle things. I wouldn't trust anyone else to help me." Hiashi barked, "Hizashi…it's time!"

Hizashi made a signal and soon several Hyuugas, both Main and Branch grabbed the elders. "You damn ingrates!" Another elder screeched, "Unhand me if you value your lives!" The elders were forced onto their knees. "You'll regret this, Hiashi! You and your whore of a wife and your little bitch of a daughter!" Higyou cursed.

After both Hiashi and Hizashi's Byakugans went active at the same time. He immediately regretted his words. "Oh, is that a fact? Good job…Elder. You've just sealed the fate of the entire council. And I mean that quite literally!" Hiashi started snapping into a familiar set of seals that every Hyuuga in the building recognized. For all the members of the Branch House, it was poetic justice at its finest.

The elders were petrified with fear, a few even pissed themselves, "No…Kami no, Hiashi! Please no!" Higyou begged, but Hiashi would not be deterred. He reached the final ram sign and his fingers started glowing. Faster than anyone could see, Hiashi jammed his fingers into the forehead of each of the Elders, and the sign of the Caged Bird Curse Seal was burned onto their foreheads. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Higyou wailed in agony, "My complexion is ruined!"

"This seal is the embodiment of an era that is long over. After today, all knowledge of the Caged Bird Seal will be destroyed." Hiashi intoned soberly, "But not before it performs one last duty to the clan. As punishment for attempted treason, you will all die by your own damned seal!" The twin brothers brought their hand up in a half ram sign, "May you rot forever in the special corner of hell reserved just for you!"

The screams rang out through the entire village, and for years to come, people would talk of the agony in the skies over Konoha. Higyou and the Hyuuga Elders were now on the opposite side of the cage, feeling every minute, every second of the searing pain they inflicted on their own clansmen. The two kept pumping more chakra into the seals, and soon blood started seeping out of their ears, noses, and mouths. With a sickening pop, their eyes burst and blood gushed out. All nine of the former elders collapsed to the ground.

Hiashi looked on impassively, "Remove these bodies from our home, and get someone to clean up this blood!" Hiashi turned on his heel and went back inside, Hizashi right behind him. The two went to the Hyuuga's private library, and removed a large scroll from the shelf. Not needing words, the two went out to the inner garden, in a clear spot. "Care to do the honors, Hizashi?"

"I'd love to!" Hizashi made the signs for Grand Fireball and torched the scroll. The two watched the paper blacken into ash and blow away on the wind, "You sure that's the only written record of it? No one else can reproduce the seal?"

Hiashi nodded "Yes, we never released the information to the public for obvious reasons. The only other place the knowledge to create it existed was within the minds of the former elders. The Caged Bird Seal will die with our generation, and so much for the better. I don't want any of our grandchildren or future generations to even know about it!"

"Agreed." Hizashi said, watching the last of the ashes waft away in the morning sun. "So what happens now, brother? The Elders are dead. The kidnappers have been dealt with, but what about their superiors? Certainly word will get back to Kumo about this and they'll want restitution."

Hiashi looked to the sky, "We will leave that to Minato and his people. If I know him, he will not let them have the last laugh. And if they push it," He let out a rather undignified snort, "Well there's a reason Iwa issued a flee on sight order for the one known as the Yellow Flash. Kumo will just have to learn the hard way in that regard."

Hizashi nodded in agreement. "Then pray they have a quick death, brother. Our leader isn't known for his mercy when his friends are slighted."

"Daddy?" A small voice said. The brothers turned to see Neji nervously poke his head out. "What's going on Daddy? Everyone's acting really weird and it woke me up." Hiashi strode towards his nephew, kneeling so they were on the same level. Neji flinched some when Hiashi's hand came up, resting on the top of his head.

"Neji, my precious nephew, today I name you as my heir as head of the Hyuuga clan. My most precious knowledge will be yours, but promise me one thing, Neji. That you'll always stand by your cousins…just as your father stood by me today." He looked towards Hizashi. "Hinata and Hanabi will look to you for guidance. Can I count on you?" He nodded happily.


	4. Weeding out the Garden

Disclaimer: see chapter 1, Gonzo and Isabella Namikaze belongs to On Soaring Wings.

The Mist Wolf Chronicles: Director's Cut

By Storm Wolf77415, Wing Commander White Wolf, and Centurious the Azure

Weeding out the Garden

Word of the attempted kidnapping spread around quickly, the entire village had gathered in front of the Hokage Tower to pay tribute to Konoha's newest additions. Minato looked over the people he had been charged with protecting and began speaking. "My fellow ninja of the Leaf. I've gathered you here today to address a matter of the greatest importance. A few days ago, a group of ninja entered our village with the pretense of making off with one of our own. But we managed to stop them before they got out and it's thanks to five brave souls." He motioned with his hand.

Seiryu and the others walked out alongside the Hokage, all of them now sporting headbands with the familiar swirling leaf pattern, signifying their new allegiance. All five snapped to attention at the railing, Minato patted Seiryu on the shoulder, "Say hello to the newest members of the Leaf! Seiryu Himura, Zabuza Momochi, Haku Momochi, Yuuki Ookami, and Chiharu Hatake! They didn't need to stop the Kumo ninja from taking the Hyuuga heiress, but they did, and saved her from a gruesome fate." The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves. They had heard the rumors of foreign ninja defending the Hyuugas but now it was in front of them plain as day.

In midst of the rolling sea of people came the faint sound of clapping. Everyone turned to see Hiashi and Hizashi applauding, Hinata then started clapping, and then Neji, and soon the entire crowd was following their example, offering their gratitude to the newest additions to their family. Seiryu looked down on the crowd and then to each of his companions. They all nodded and started waving to their fellow villagers.

"I suppose I could get used to this place." Zabuza smirked, his eye on several of the women in the crowd, blowing kisses up at them. "At the very least Konoha's women are easy on the eyes."

"Zabuza needs a girlfriend," Chiharu giggled. After soaking in the praise for a few minutes, Minato ushered the five back into his office.

"You've made quite the first impression, Captain Himura. I doubt you'll have much trouble being accepted by the village for saving the heiress of one of our most preeminent clans. I know Hiashi and Hikari are both grateful for what you did. They said you would forever have a friend in the Hyuugas." Minato said.

"No need for that, Hokage-sama. We were there and we acted." Seiryu replied. Minato took a seat at his desk.

"I know you have my eternal gratitude. Hinata's parents are good friends of mine and you saved their little girl from a gruesome fate." Minato said. "So now the question is, what to do with you guys? I know each of you have your own specialties that I could make use of, but from what Hiashi's report told me, you have a very strong team unity. I wouldn't want to completely break that unity up."

"Actually, Hokage-sama. I think we can solve both of your problems quite easily." Seiryu said. He looked to each of his comrades nervously, "I wasn't just a regular ANBU back in Mist. There was a particular job I did for the Mizukage. Being based in an island nation, Mist has always had to go the extra length to compete with the other villages. A few years ago, we brought in shinobi who had abandoned their villages to boost our own strength. We integrated them into our own forces, forming a special team named Kaitou." Seiryu said.

"Phantom Thief." Yuuki remarked. The Mist Wolf swatted his lupine friend on the back.

"Our mission objective is right there in the name. We infiltrated other villages and stole their secrets right out from underneath their noses. Outside of the unit's members, Yagura himself was the only one who knew about what we did. To preserve our secrecy, we would even leave separately and meet up in a nearby town. We were in and out so fast, we appeared to not even be there, in other words…phantoms." Seiryu said. "As for why we used defectors on the team, it was an extra layer of protection. If we couldn't be ghosts, we could hide what village we fought for. Make them think we were independents."

"Captain Himura…your team wouldn't have by chance stolen anything from us now, would you?" Minato asked.

"Hokage-sama can assure you that we did not!" Seiryu asserted. "In fact, I made it a point to avoid Konoha altogether. None of us wanted to mess with the Leaf as long as you were in charge." Seiryu said. "The point I'm trying to make here is that the village would benefit from having a special team like Kaitou. Although this time we wouldn't be in the business of stealing secrets. Instead, we'd act as the village's elite troubleshooters, above regular ANBU, reporting only to you. This team would only be assembled to deal with the biggest threats to the village, I'm talking SS and even SSS levels."

Minato whistled, SSS threats were so great it usually called for the Kage himself to step in. "I can see what you're saying, Captain. It's an ambitious project to be sure, but what would you do the rest of the time?"

"The rest of the time we're just normal Chuunin and Jounin. The team's existence is limited only to a select few. Ones you know that can be trusted." Seiryu replied.

"What about a name?" Minato asked. "I'm not sure if Kaitou fits here."

"Kishin…" Chiharu immediately spoke up. "What we're doing is a noble mission, we're a noble team. So, Kishin." Yuuki put his arm around his beloved.

"I like that, Chiharu. It has a nice ring to it." The wolf demon said.

"Kishin it is then. In fact…" Minato said, a devious glint appearing in his brilliant azure eyes. "I think I know what your first assignment is going to be. Report back to me in a few days and I'll read you in. I have to make some calls here." The newly minted Leaf ninja bowed and departed from the office. Minato reached into his desk, pulling out a thick folder.

"It looks we'll finally be able to act after all this time," He said, beginning a series of letters to the involved parties. The Sanadas, his sensei and Tsunade, all who had been present the night of the Kyuubi attack were to be informed that they had finally found the right blade with which to hack out the roots of the weeds that had been choking the Leaf for so long.

(Eighteen Months Later)

Seiryu had been introduced to the Sanadas and the two remaining Sannin, Minato then read in the Mist Wolf of what was forever engraved in the memories of himself, his wife, and closest friends as "The Longest Night". The Mist Wolf hadn't shown any emotion at being told that Sarutobi had been betrayed by his own teammates for being what they perceived as soft, but the quiet rage in his emerald eyes was the proof Minato needed he had a new ally in his cause.

They began drawing out plans to neutralize the Elders permanently. Once the old fossils were out of the way, Kakashi would take charge of dismantling ROOT, deprogramming all the operatives and reintegrating them back into the proper fold of ANBU. It had taken a year and a half, but Minato was on the cusp of finally getting total control of his village. However, his plans for that would have to be put on hold for the foreseeable future.

It had started out innocently enough. Minato was in his office, facing off against the mounds of paperwork with the aid of three Shadow Clones, while Naruto played near his desk. The doors banged open and a red-faced courier ninja ran into the room, breathing heavily. "A letter for the Hokage!" He huffed.

Minato took the letter, paying the courier who doffed his hat to Naruto who waved with a chubby arm. "Who is it from, Daddy?" The little boy asked. Minato picked up his son, sitting him in his lap.

"Let's find out, shall we?" He said, taking a look at the scroll. His eyes widened at the symbol on the rolled parchment, a tornado forming over an ocean with a wave in the background. "Aw crap." He muttered, palming his forehead. Naruto looked at his father, not understanding what the problem was. "Come on, son. I need to talk to your mother." He made a set of new clones and set them to finishing the paperwork. Minato picked up his son and the scroll and they vanished in the flash of Hiraishin.

Kushina was busy cleaning the house. She gasped when her husband and son suddenly appeared. "Hi dear. I wasn't expecting you back so soon." She said. Minato said nothing, just pushing the scroll into her hands. The smile evaporated when she saw where it came from. "Really? He's coming here? Why show up now after all this time? I thought he wanted nothing to do with you when you made the choice to become a ninja instead of serving the Daimyo like the rest of your family."

Minato shrugged "I have no idea, dear. What goes on in the mind of my brother is his own business," He stated, once again looking at the emblem on the scroll, the emblem of the Namikaze clan…his own clan. Despite his infamous reputation during the war, and having ascended to the become leader of all the ninja in his village, many of his admirers and comrades would be surprised to learn the mighty Yellow Flash was in fact the Black Sheep of his family.

The Namikaze clan was as old as Fire Country itself. Countless generations loyally served in the armies of the Daimyo of their homeland. Minato and Gonzo had trained long and hard under the watchful of their father, Katase Namikaze, for the day they would step up and take their place in the Fire Daimyo's legions. However, Minato had changed all that, choosing to become a ninja of the Leaf, feeling he could serve his homeland in that manner. Katase and Gonzo were furious, and cast him out. Minato could only wonder what caused his brother's change of heart, considering the last words uttered between them had been to never set foot in the Namikaze clan compound so long as either of them drew breath.

Kushina slumped into a chair. Naruto crawled into his mother's lap. She gave a slight smile to her precious boy, running her hands through his sun kissed hair. "So what are we going to do, Minato?" She asked, rather perturbed to having to deal with her brother in law. Minato leaned down, kissing her right on the lips, making her face turn red as her hair. He had the "look" on his face. He wore it many times during the war, it was a reassuring gaze that set everyone around him at ease and said that everything was under control. It was one of the many reasons why she had fallen in love with him to begin.

"Easy, we'll accept him with open arms and give him all the respect he deserves. But I'm going to be firm with him. Gonzo may be my older brother, but this is my village and I'm going to remind him who's in charge."

Three days later, Minato stood with his family at the entrance of his office. He was in the brilliant red and white robes that showed his status as the Fourth Hokage, Kushina wore a lovely dark green kimono, which contrasted with her long red hair tied in a low ponytail. Naruto stood by his mother, wearing a formal orange kimono, the boy looked very uncomfortable, but he was unable to escape his mother's tender but firm grip on his shoulders.

"Mommy, Why do I have to wear this stupid thing? It's itchy and hot! " Naruto whined, tugging at the uncomfortable garment.

"Naruto, if you're going to be like your father one day, you'll be required to dress up for formal occasions. Think of it as a learning experience." Kushina said, although her voice was gentle, there was an underlying aura that said 'you will be on your best behavior or you'll get no ramen for a month!' Naruto just pouted, doing his best to put up with the situation. Luckily he didn't have to wait for long. A stately looking carriage painted a brilliant electric blue, and pulled by a pair of enormous black draft horses rolled up.

"Cool!" Naruto said. The driver hopped down, making to open the door, but he didn't get the chance, a yellow and blue blur flew out of the coach, tackling Naruto to the ground.

"Hi, cousin!" A cheerful voice rang out. A young girl of about twelve had wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Two pairs of blue eyes stared at each other. Naruto noticed the brilliant blonde hair, the same shade as his own, tied up in an elaborate braid with a brilliant blue ribbon. She wore a light blue kimono. "You don't have anything to say to me?" Her lips pulled into a cute little frown. The boy sputtered, unable to talk since she had such a tight grip on him.

"Let him go, Melina! You can't expect him to reply if he can't breathe!" A dignified sounding voice exclaimed. The owner of the voice, a stately looking woman stepped out of the carriage. Like her daughter, she had long blonde hair, pulled up in a simple yet elegant looking bun. She wore an elegant kimono, in a dark purple, which made her brilliant green eyes all the more striking. "How have you been, Minato? It's been far too long," She said, giving a graceful bow.

"Hello, Isabella." Minato addressed his sister in law. She gave an alluring smile.

"My, my, you have grown into a handsome man. I still remember when I first met you as a Genin. I don't care what Gonzo and your father said, you were adorable as a boy." She smiled. Isabella then directed her gaze to Naruto, He squeaked and hid behind his mother. "Aw, and you must be Naruto." She knelt down to look him in the eye. "Hello there, sweetie. I'm your Aunt Isabella." Kushina smiled, pulling him out. Isabella got a slightly maniac gleam in her eye and folded him up in a colossal hug. "He's so cute! I must say he looks just like his father."

"Thank you, Izzy." The redhead replied.

"It's Lady Isabella," she replied in a huffy tone. "But still, I have wanted to meet you for quite some time, Kushina. It's wonderful our children can finally meet."

"Why have you and my brother come, Isabella?" Minato said, a sudden gust of wind blew through, causing his robes to whip around him. "We haven't spoken in years. I'd think he'd want nothing to do with me."

"I'm not here because of you." A stern voice said. A tall man in his mid-thirties stepped out. He was dressed like an old school samurai in a black kimono and hakama, a sleeveless red haori made of very expensive silk worn over it. His faithful blade, Masurao, hung at his left side in a glossy black sheath. Curly blonde hair framed the dark greenish brown mask that covered his face; cold green eyes gleamed through the large eyeholes. "I'm here to see the boy and make sure he's worthy of the Namikaze name. It's more than I can say for you…brother."

"I'm sorry, did you really just say that?" Kushina snapped, her legendary temper starting to flare to life, her long crimson locks whipping around like the nine tails of Kurama himself, her fury building with each passing second. "How dare you speak to your own brother that way!"

Gonzo just snorted, closing his eyes dismissively. "Hmph, how crass. You'd think that someone born of an ancient line like the Uzumakis would have more decorum." He said.

Minato's eyes hardened at the jab towards Kushina. It was one thing to insult him, but quite another to insult his wife! "You can mock me all you want, brother, but I will not allow you to insult Kushina! I'm sorry I didn't live up to the expectations of father or you, and but I picked my path and I don't regret it one minute!" He said, putting a bit of force into his voice. "In fact, that condescending attitude makes me glad I became a shinobi!"

Gonzo had another retort on his tongue when Isabella's hand whipped upwards, hitting her husband on the back of the head. Her face had a sweet expression, but there was the thinnest hint of steel behind her words.

"Sweetheart…I thought we agreed you would behave yourself." Isabella said measuredly, her sweet voice was gentle and very cold at the same time. That smiled that tugged on her lips twitched angrily. It was very unsettling. Kushina nodded, and smirked. She know how handle husband. Not that Minato ever needed that kind of behavior modification. "I am here to see Naruto and I will not let your stupid pride ruin the chance to bring our family back together! If you do, then you can go ahead and sleep on the couch for the next three months! If you even think about protesting, I'll extend it another month! You want to spend an entire year on the couch? I'm more than willing to go there dear!" Her voice had an instant mollifying effect on him.

Kushina found her respect for her sister in law go up a few notches. If anyone could make a stubborn bastard like Gonzo break down like that.

"Very well then…dear." He said through clenched teeth. He straightened out a non-existent wrinkle in his robe. "It's been a long trip, and I'm quite tired. I'd like to get some rest, have you at least made sure our quarters have been prepared?"

"Of course we have, brother. We have rooms prepared for all three of you." Minato said amiably. Gonzo just grunted, stalking off into the tower without another word, his haori flapping behind him as he walked. The younger Namikaze sighed, looking to Isabella who gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sure you must want to rest as well." He said.

"I wouldn't mind laying down for awhile," Isabella admitted, her somber expression vanished when her daughter trotted up, dragging her cousin along. "Hello dear, are you and Naruto having a good time?"

"Yes, Mommy! Naruto was telling me all about the village! Can we go around and take a look?" the Namikaze heiress put her hands on her hips and gave her most adorable little pout. Isabella giggled, not able to resist her daughter's cuteness, giving her a small hug.

"Well, maybe if you ask your Aunt Kushina really nicely she'll take you around and show you everything. Is that fine with you?" Isabella directed a glance to her sister in law, who gave a big wide grin, happily putting her arms around Melina.

"I'd love to show her around! You go ahead and rest, Izzy. Mel is in the best of hands. She and Naruto will have fun, won't we kids?"

"Thank you, Auntie Kushina!" Melina smiled sweetly, grabbing onto her aunt's hand. Kushina took Naruto with the other hand and they walked off together, clearly happy for the bonding time. Minato offered Isabella his arm. She looped her arm with her brother in law and let him lead her into the tower so she could get some rest.

A few days went by and there was a cool aura around the Namikaze residence. Minato still had to tend to his duties as Hokage, and Gonzo spent most of his time in his room, but Kushina was playing the part of the ideal hostess, showing Isabella all the pertinent landmarks of the village. Naruto and Melina immediately hit it off, and the little boy quickly introduced his cousin to all of his friends, Hinata, Neji, and the other clan heirs took an immediate shine to Melina.

After a day at the park, Melina and Naruto had returned to the Hokage Residence. The entire Namikaze Clan sat around the table. Kushina went above and beyond the call of duty to prepare a simple but wonderful meal for everyone. "I must say you are a magnificent cook, Kushina. I don't think I've ever had food so wonderful! Wasn't it nice dear?" Isabella replied with an icy stare towards Gonzo, who was idly poking at his meal with his fork. "And do take off your mask at the dinner table, it's impolite."

The elder Namikaze brother grunted, removing his mask, revealing a large burn scar across his face. Naruto gaped at his uncle. He flashed a smirk.

"Wondering about the scar? I got it from fighting a ninja from Stone Country. He hit me with a fire jutsu right in the kisser. Of course due to typical ninja arrogance, he had to gloat and then I introduced him to my friend, Masurao. One slash and that was all it took." He patted the red handled sword, which was propped up against the table. "Let it be a rule of advice, nephew. Just because you're a ninja, doesn't mean you're invincible."

Kushina growled, "Oh that is enough!" She snapped at her brother in law, standing up quickly, sending her chair flying back into the wall with a loud clatter. "I've tried to be nice, but you have been nothing but a patronizing asshole the whole time you've been here! Have you ever even spent any time with your family? Because all I know is you've been sitting in your room, staring at the four walls like you hate the whole world!"

"You misunderstand, I don't hate the world…just my brother who abandoned his station! The brother who abandoned me!" Gonzo's hands slammed on the table, and he delivered a hate filled glare across the table to Minato. "That's right, Minato! I said it! We were supposed to serve the Daimyo together and then what did you do? You left for this den of bandits and lowlifes with no honor! You don't serve the Daimyo, just your own selfish interests! Father said loyalty to the throne comes before anything else! How dare you believe you stand on the same level as Lord Shijimi! I'm ashamed to consider you my own blood!"

Minato slow rose to his feet, "Those are all baseless assumptions, brother. It's amazing you can be so petty and shallow after all these years." He replied. The Yellow Flash's voice was even and measured; a stark contrast to Gonzo's rage fueled rant. "Is the clan the only thing that matters to you?"

"Yeah, if you care so much about your precious clan, then where were you when Naruto was born?" Kushina piped in, "I know and it wasn't anywhere around here! You didn't even give us the time of day! We had to rely on people who weren't blood to help us when we were in danger. People like Hiruzen Sarutobi and Mito Uzumaki, who gave their lives to protect the village and this country from being obliterated by the Kyuubi!" Her voice rose higher and higher, "All you care about is your own personal matters, Minato has done more for your precious Daimyo than you ever did!"

Gonzo was incensed. He snatched his mask and put it back on, picking up Masurao in hand. "I don't need to be lectured any further by the likes of you!" He flicked his thumb, loosening his sword in hand. "It seems brother, there is nothing left for us to discuss. How about we settle this in a more…physical manner?" Minato's eyes hardened, and he was about to let one of his patented tri-pronged kunai slide into his hand, when the familiar chill of killing intent came into the room, Minato and Kushina weren't affected, and Gonzo was unmoving. Seiryu entered the room, Arashi No Ookami drawn.

"Pardon the intrusion, Hokage-sama. I know this is purely a family affair and not really my place, but I can't exactly stand by while the two of you try to tear each other apart." The Mist Wolf replied coolly, before addressing Gonzo. "Lord Namikaze, Whatever your issues are with your brother, you should keep in mind that this village is his domain, and we will react to attack on his person with extreme prejudice, even by his own family. But if it's a fight you want…" He raised his blade in challenge, "I'll be more than happy to take you on!"

Gonzo sneered beneath his mask, "The Wolf of the Mist…I had no idea you had joined my brother's little band of reprobates. I suppose I could indulge you." He rolled his shoulders, causing audible cracks. "It's been awhile since I've faced a shinobi in combat. You'd be much more of a challenge than those common bandits I usually have to hunt down."

"Training Ground Three…twenty minutes, I'll see you there." Seiryu said coolly, giving a curt nod to Minato before vanishing the trademark mist Shunshin of his former village.

(Training Ground Three)

The training ground was a simple field with a view of the mountain range the Hokage Monument was carved into. Seiryu and Gonzo stood face to face with each other, two pairs of green eyes locked. Minato looked from his brother to one of his newest ninja. Both men were stony faced, hands coming up to the handles of their weapons. At a signal from the Hokage, the two lunged.

There was a single pure note of steel on steel. Masurao and Arashi No Ookami both crossed at a single point. Gonzo smirked cockily, "You have a good draw, Himura. Unlike many of your compatriots, there's genuine respect for the blade in your eyes. But against me, you'll still fall short."

Seiryu wasn't fazed at all, "With that kind of arrogance I'm surprised you haven't been defeated sooner, Lord Namikaze." He shot back, scraping his blade along Masurao, the two of them backed away, digging furloughs in the dirt. Isabella clenched her fists, praying he wouldn't use 'that' technique.

"It's not arrogance if you can back it up." Gonzo retured harshly, bringing his blade up into a guard position, "Allow me to show what I'm mean." And to Seiryu's surprise, Gonzo vanished from his side. Reflexes and training kicked in, Arashi no Ookami snapped up, meeting Masurao. Steel clanged on respective steel, sparking on contact when they struggled against on another. "Do you like my little technique? I call it Shiko-Sokudo, invented it myself. I have the ability to accelerate my body's moments to the speed of thought itself, and in the time it takes for my brain to process information, I can choose a reaction and react as needed."

"Super reflex control, not a bad little trick. I can see now how you were able to take on ninja, between your quick draw and your incredible speed, even most the most experienced shinobi would be hard pressed to keep up." Seiryu observed sharply, "But you're not the only one who is familiar with extreme speed!" He vanished but in the effect of Shunshin. "Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryutsuisen!" The Mist Wolf popped up above from above, sword raised overhead.

Gonzo snapped up his blade to block. He blurred out of sight, and went for an Iaido style strike, but Seiryu spun in a circle, carrying him out of the way of Masurao's strike and aiming right at his rival's neck "Ryukansen!" He called out. Gonzo parried Seiryu's strike. "As you can see, I can play the same game. Those who learn my style, Hiten Mitsurugi, gain an incredible almost superhuman speed. It's inferior to what you can do, but I can use it in tandem with Shunshin and it's a very potent combination."

Gonzo leapt back, Masurao held overhead, his face was turning red. Isabella bit her lip, "Damn it, Gonzo, you promised me you wouldn't overuse it!" She hissed. Kushina looked to her sister in law, "My husband's technique gives him a huge advantage in speed, but like anything it has its drawbacks. If used too much it can put a huge strain on its heart and cause a stroke or even a heart attack! I've warned him about that, but does he listen? Of course not!"

Kushina patted her on the back. "I'm certain Minato will intervene if it gets too out of control. Even if he and Gonzo don't get along much, he wouldn't let anything happen to family, Izzy. I know that much." She said reassuringly, giving one of her patented contagious smiles. Isabella brightened a little, holding her daughter's hand.

Gonzo was finding that the Mist Wolf was a worthier opponent than he expected. His blade swept in a graceful arc aimed at Seiryu's neck, everyone winced when Masurao found its target, but rather the brilliant red blood he expected, clear fluid splashed on the ground. 'Seiryu' turned into giant puddle of water on the ground. "A water clone." He spat, lip curling upwards in disgust.

Seiryu exploded out of the ground, having hidden under ground after swapping with one of his water clones. "Hiten Mitsurugi: Ryushosen!" Seiryu went for an upward slash, aiming at Gonzo's throat. He flickered out of sight; reappearing behind his opponent and swung in a wide arc. Arashi No Ookami snapped up, parrying Masurao.

Gonzo began panting, his last use of thought speed had been more of a strain than he expected. His heart was pumping even faster than normal. "Damn it, I wasn't expecting to go up against another speedster. We're both too evenly matched!" He rasped, struggling for breath. His chest tightened, fast beating heart letting his know he couldn't much longer. "I have to end this battle with the next blow." His next move surprised everyone as he slowly returned his sword to its sheath, and took up a neutral stance. "Captain Himura…I'm going all the way to the river." He said, shocking everyone, causing tears to start forming in Isabella's eyes.

"You would really go that far, Lord Namikaze? Use up all your strength in one decisive blow?" Seiryu said softly. It was a question, but he also knew the answer. So did everyone else. He closed his eyes, slowly sheathing his own blade. "Very well then. We'll go there. A single stroke battle, winner take all." He looked to Isabella, "It will be okay, milady." The Mist Wolf said before directing his gaze to Minato. "Lord Hokage if you will?" The younger Namikaze brother drew one of his trademark kunai, and let it drop.

Seiryu and Gonzo locked eyes, giving a nod of acknowledgment to each other as two warriors. Before anyone could blink, they vanished in a blur. There was a sound of steel hitting flesh. The two warriors stood a few feet apart motionless as statues. Gonzo faltered before Masurao fell from his hand and hit the ground with a clatter. "Damn it." He rasped, before collapsing in a heap himself. Isabella ran to her husband, tears in her eyes while Kushina held onto Melina.

"Daddy?" the little girl's question was heart wrenching to everyone assembled.

Isabella cradled Gonzo in her arms, tears running down her face. "Ughh." A grunt came from Gonzo's lips. She gasped, amazed that he was still alive. He saw that his robe had been torn open and a large welt was slowly forming. She looked to the Mist Wolf who just gave a jaunty grin.

"It's like I said, Lady Namikaze. Everything would be okay. It would be in bad taste if I killed my boss's family, even if he is a colossal pain in the ass. I turned my blade over at the last minute before I hit him. He's going to be rather sore for a few days, but he's pretty strong so he should recover in no time." Seiryu said, walking off without another word. Isabella just smiled through her tears, hugging her husband tightly. Melina came over to her parents joined in the hug.

A couple days went by to allow Gonzo time to recover. The elder Namikaze was still rather distant to his brother, but he had become more open with his nephew. Naruto would sit at his uncle's feet and listen for hours to the stories Gonzo told of his exploits as a member of the Daimyo's army. How he started as a low level soldier before eventually becoming commander of the Daimyo's Tenth Legion, his most elite unit. But eventually the time came for Gonzo to return to his duties in Fire Country's capital, Kyoto.

Melina was currently squeezing Naruto in a patented Isabella deathgrip. The Namikaze matriarch was known for her killer hugs and her daughter was learning well. "I'm going to miss you!" She wailed loud. A little ways off, Kushina couldn't help but grin, the next generation of Namikazes had become close during this little visit and it was certain many visits would occur between them.

"You have to come and visit us in Kyoto very soon, Kushina." Isabella smiled warmly, it was inviting and very much asked for them to come soon. "The house is so big and can get awfully lonely with Gonzo working all the time and Melina at school most of the day. I think we could have some fun."

"Minato has to be make his annual report to the Daimyo in a couple of months. I'm sure we could stop by and see you then." The redhead replied. Despite the initial impression of her sister in law's snootiness, Isabella and Kushina had grown close as well. Kushina looked to her brother in law, overseeing the loading of the carriage. He still carried himself with the air of someone who saw himself as better than others, but a lot of the hostility had vanished. Ever so often he'd shoot a gaze to Minato, currently watching the kids play, and his lips would twist into a thin smirk.

"Girls, it's time to go." Gonzo called out. Melina pouted before giving her cousin one last hug and ran to get into the carriage. Isabella gave kisses to her nephew and his parents before climbing in herself.

"I'm happy you came to visit, Brother. It was quite nice to see you, all things aside." Minato admitted.

Gonzo put a hand on Naruto's head. "I trust you'll keep up your training, young man. You are the future of our family and will have much to live up to." He gave a bow to Kushina, kissing her on the hand. "I apologize for my behavior to you earlier, Sister-in-law. I was a guest in your home and I acted quite rudely. I didn't even bring you a proper gift. Next time I will remember." He gave a slight nod to Minato, "Brother, next time you're in Kyoto, stop by the house, and we'll talk."

"I'll do that," The Yellow Flash happily. For as much as he initially dreaded this, Minato felt that he wouldn't mind meeting his brother like this regularly.

Gonzo's sharp crystalline eyes then looked to a large tree nearby. "Captain Himura…I want to see you in Kyoto in two weeks time…for a rematch. I ensure you won't be so lucky next time!" The Mist Wolf stepped out from behind the tree, giving a respectful nod to his new rival. Gonzo bowed to his family and boarded the carriage, giving a signal to the drive to depart. With the creak of the wheels it rolled off down the road and out of the gate.

(Uchiha District)

At the same time Gonzo and his family left the village, another family gathering was taking place within the walled confines of the area that one of Konoha's founding clans called home. Hitomi and Mikoto were sitting on the back porch of the main family's home, a stately two-story manor in the center of the district, built by Madara Uchiha himself. The two women sat watching as pair of children played tag in the yard.

"I'm going to get you, Sasuke!" the bespectacled three-year-old girl giggled, chasing after her cousin. Ayami Kaname Sanada was the living image of her mother, bluish-black hair tied up in a single braid. Her bright blue-grey eyes sparkled with childish glee. Like her mother's uncommon eyes, they were possibly the shiniest pair of orbs in the clan. They innately shined with intelligence, and energy. She chased after Sasuke Uchiha, the younger son of Fugaku and Mikoto, the little boy stuck his tongue out at his cousin, before leaping up onto the fence. "That's not fair!" she pouted.

"We're ninja, Ayami, fair isn't in the book." Sasuke shot back. He ran along the high wall, deliberately showing off. His smug expression vanished when Ayami leapt up after him, latching onto his back.

"Tag…you're it!" She crowed, before leaping down to the ground. Sasuke began chasing Ayami around the yard, as she bounced off of rocks and trees, one time just barely keeping from the younger Uchiha's fingers from brushing along her delicate shoulders. Ayami winked and leapt back up onto the fence. "Tired yet, Sasuke?"

"Just to the contrary. I'm just getting warmed up, Ayami." He countered, stretching out. Eventually he was ready to start the next phase of their game.

"Sasuke Uchiha, get down from there this instant! Your father will throw a fit if he sees you up there again! Remember what happened last time you fell off?" Mikoto spoke up from the porch, remembering the day very well when Sasuke was practicing his wall running and tripped, it had only been thanks to Itachi's quick thinking that kept Sasuke from getting more than a few bruises.

"Ayami, that goes for you as well, young lady!" Hitomi called worriedly, as amusing as their children's little game had been so far, she did not want to see her baby girl doing such dangerous things yet. Sasuke and Ayami sulked but ultimately did what they were told. It was then Fugaku and Yukimura came in, followed by three boys.

"Hi Mom!" the slightly shorter boy greeted his mother excitedly. "Uncle Fugaku taught us the grand fireball today!" Hitomi stood up, embracing her son. Her youngest son, Yukimasa Ikari Sanada, was a shooting star of enthusiasm. He was fast, and made his mother slightly grunt at his sudden impact. He embraced his mother back tightly. Hitomi couldn't help admiring the boyish grin plastered on his face when he looked up at her. Uncanny red eyes were big and wide like a pair of enflamed moons on a Nine Tails ruled night. They showed with inherent loving vigor for his mother. Neither of them had tomoe to them. Her little boy had pretty eyes just like her his sister. Hitomi ruffled his messy hair. His raven locks had a natural shagginess about it. They curled up, and about like plants reaching for natural light one dawn of a first spring day. Hitomi just liked doing it. Yukimasa let out a pleased little purr in response.

"And you almost burned your throat while doing it, Yuki!" the other boy smirked; gold eyes twinkled with arrogant light. He smirked thinner, placing a proud hand on his chest. Just for emphasis that he was first. "Unlike me, who got it right on the first try."

"Indeed, I don't I had seen such a well formed Grand Fireball since Itachi's first attempt. Morinobu is a shining example of what it means to be an Uchiha." Fugaku agree, a hint of pride in his neutral voice. Morinobu Gendo Sanada was Hitomi and Yukimura's firstborn son and eldest of their three children. Many were lauding his skill. Fugaku called him the latest in a long of geniuses produced by the Uchiha Clan, right up there on the same level with his cousin, Itachi.

Yukimasa Ikari Sanada, the middle of the three children, just rolled his eyes in annoyance. He left the embrace of his mother, joining the other boys. As much as he loved Mori, he could be an insufferable asshole at times. "I got it eventually. Not everyone can pick things up as easily as you can, brother." He said, a twinge of bitterness in his voice. His shoulders slumped. He couldn't deny that Mori was naturally gifted and it hurt to constantly have to hear him rub it in his face.

Itachi put a comforting hand on Yukimasa's shoulder, "Hard work is nothing to be ashamed of, Yuki. Knowing you put real, genuine effort into something gives you a sense of satisfaction that can't be rivaled." He directed a pointed glare to Mori, "Learning everything so easily becomes boring really quick in my experience. Where's the challenge, the rush? Don't be dissuaded by being a hard worker, cousin."

"He makes a valid point, Yukimasa. Your fireball was much larger despite getting it last, and you seemed to have better control over it. I didn't think someone your age could have such precise chakra control or large chakra output. I bet with some extra training you would become a formidable force when you get older." Fugaku's compliment caused Yukimasa to cheer up, while his brother fumed in the background. The younger of the Sanada brothers grinned inside, it wasn't often he got one over on Mori.

"He should have very fine control, Fugaku. I've been taking Yukimasa how to use Projection. It's an art that requires all but requires fine control." Yukimura said, having come in just then. Yukimura was a man of great stature in both station and of height. He was a head above even Fugaku. Like his son Morinobu, his gold eyes were molten pools of gold riches. His sharp tanned features were inherited by his oldest son. In a lot of ways, he was the future in image of what Morinobu look like when he was all grown up. Unlike his oldest, his two younger inherited their mother's softer features. They were lighter skinned, and had dark hair like their Uchiha ancestry would suggest. Sanada men usually were darker skinned, and had lighter hair. Yukimura's platinum hair was swept back, and gleaming in the sun like white gold. Morinobu tried to mimic the same thing with his darker sandy locks. His head lacked the same luster, but Morinobu projected the same power in his father's kingly gait.

"It shows, keep working, Yukimasa." Fugaku said, his lips twitching upward into a rare, small smile.

"Thanks, Uncle Fugaku. I'll make sure to work really hard in the future so I can bring honor to both the Uchiha and Sanada names." He said, looking to Itachi who gave a nod of acknowledgement. Hitomi just beamed, giving both of her sons the obligatory motherly hug.

"I'm proud of both of you. It shows you're both gifted and I hope you two can stand together one day." She acknowledged them both proudly. Mori and Yukimasa just sighed. Morinobu's was sulkier like a dignified prince who had to suffer others. Yukimasa's was more tenderly content. He grabbed his mother's hand, and tightly squeezed it. He wanted to be a great ninja like his mom, too.

"It's good to see the flame of the Uchiha is burning bright." A wizened old voice spoke. They turned to see two older gentleman come in through the gate, one of them, wearing a simple gray kimono with Uchiha symbol on the back, gave a slight bow. Fugaku, Mikoto, Yukimura, and Hitomi returned the gesture, which the children aped.

"Hello, Elder Kagami, it's always good to have your presence here." Fugaku said. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kagami's companion, "Lord Danzo, what can we do for you today?" He spoke, trying to keep the disgust out of his voice. Kagami Uchiha was one of the most respected members of the clan, long noted for his sense of duty to the village, but many couldn't stand the fact he and Danzo were old friends, nothing ever good came about when the head of ROOT was around.

"Elder Kagami was telling me about your children, and wished me to meet them." Danzo explained calmly, his lone visible eye giving each of the five children an appraising look. "And I see you've finally returned home, Hitomi. It seems your sons and daughter is also doing quite well. I trust they're a tribute to their heritage?"

"But of course!" Morinobu smirked proudly, revealing his Sharingan, and much to the shock of the two older men, there were two tomoe in each eye. "Got my second tomoe in my right eye just a few weeks ago, elder. I'm hoping it will be fully matured by my next birthday. I'm eager to see what I can do with it then."

"Quite amazing, well done Mori!" Kagami gave a nod of appreciation, before directing his attention to the other Sanada brother, "What about you, child? Have you awakened your Sharingan yet?"

"Uhh, kind of, sir." Yukimasa replied, feeling a little uneasy about being on the spot like this, "I awoke my doujutsu around the same time my brother did, but it looks…different." He informed them halfheartedly. Kagami cocked an eyebrow, "Maybe you should see for yourself. It's not like any Sharingan I've ever seen before." He willed chakra to his eyes, a pair of black rings materialized into view. They didn't change color like a Sharingan would. This pair of solid black rings floated in his bloody irises, spinning slowly; carefully watching the old men. The elder Uchiha was dumbstruck.

"Hmm, interesting. Yukimasa, I don't believe you even have the Sharingan." Danzo came up behind him, his lone eye widening in surprise. Yukimasa looked back up at the old man. That gleam in Danzo's single black eye made the little boy feel very uncomfortable. It was like he'd struck gold.

"That's correct, old friend." Kagami concurred conversationally, nodding sharply to Danzo. The elder ran a thoughtful finger through his salt and pepper beard. He stepped forward, leaning over to get a closer look. His Sharingan was likewise blazing like Yukimura's red eyes, analyzing every aspect of him. Yukimasa didn't like those eyes at all. The boy stiffened slightly. He looked pleadingly to his mother, or father to step in. Yukimasa very much needed an adult. "Our young friend here possesses a power that's even rarer than the Sharingan. This is called the Enjingan. I had heard stories about this particular Doujutsu in old documents. It was believed to belong to an offshoot of the Uchiha clan. I dare say this is a unique find."

"I'm glad you're so intrigued by what my son's doujutsu is, Elder Shimura." Yukimura said, his golden brown eyes sending a clear warning to Danzo to not even consider what he was thinking. He stepped to his son's side, and put a protective fatherly hand on his shoulder. Yukimasa's red eyes gleamed with joy. Dad was always there to protect him. Fugaku gave his own fierce glare, but Danzo was unaffected. He had endured the disapproving stare of the Second Hokage himself, both of the other men were mere children compared to Tobirama Senju.

Kagami cleared his throat, trying to dispel the tense atmosphere. He set his features into the stoic expression of a ninja and politician. "Fugaku, Hitomi, as one of the founding clans of this village it's our responsibility and duty to keep it safe, no matter what. I know you both agree with me on this, correct?" He asked. The two cousins shared a look, neither of them liked where this was going, but they kept their cool.

"Yes, Elder. The Military Police take their oath to the village very seriously, the entire corps is on constant alert and I personally would never let anything happen on my watch. And despite living on the other side of the planet, Hitomi too is a daughter of the Leaf. I know my cousin would come back at the drop of the hat if the village was ever in any danger." Fugaku said, to which Hitomi emphatically nodded.

"I know, but there are those enemies in the shadows that extend beyond even the Military Police's jurisdiction, enemies that can dig all the way to the root of the village." Everyone gave a mental groan at the badly masked pun, Kagami was known for having a bad sense of humor. It made Maito Gai's ranting about the flames of youth look palatable. "Danzo has dedicated himself to protecting ourselves from the shadows who'd do us harm by facing them on their own terms. He's looking for a few good recruits to his team. Perhaps…one of the children could join ROOT?"

That simple comment ignited a firestorm hotter than if the entire clan used the Grand Fireball simultaneously. Fugaku and Hitomi's Sharingan immediately flared to life. "Mikoto, please take the children inside, we need to have a discussion with the Elders." Fugaku's voice brokered no argument. His wife wouldn't need to protest, she had no love for Danzo and his little army of drones either. She quietly ushered Itachi and the other kids inside, flaring her own Sharingan for a split second as a warning to Danzo and Kagami. They had just invoked the wrath of an angry mother, and were now at the top of her shit list.

"I will be polite this one time, Elder Shimura. So I will ask you to please remove yourself from my home and never return to the Uchiha district. Please go…before I do something I regret!" Fugaku almost shouted, anger trembling in his balled fists. Danzo just shook his head, almost like he was a parent who was disappointed at a choice that his child made.

"Very well, Lord Uchiha, but I will warn you, pride comes at a price. It may not happen right away, but eventually…you will have to reap what you sow." His one dark eye closed, Danzo hitched up his kimono before giving an icy stare at the rest of the adults before walking out of the gate.

"How could you say such a thing to a man like him, Fugaku? Danzo is one of the foundations of this village! He has protected this village for years and we have a responsibility to aid in that defense!" Kagami was incensed at the younger man's lack of respect. He flinched when Fugaku's ruby gaze was aimed at him.

"Let's discuss your conduct, uncle! The Uchiha bow to no one! There is no way I would condone Itachi or Sasuke becoming part of ROOT, even if it is for the good of the village!" Fugaku furiously snapped.

"And you can be damn certain that none of my kids are becoming part of that old fossil's private army of drones!" Hitomi put in crossly, Sharingan's anger lit up her red eyes almost onto the purple spectrum. "Perhaps you've gotten a little senile in your old age, Uncle. It could be time for you to step down from your duties and let someone take your place. Isn't that right dear?" She looked to Yukimura, Her husband was slow to anger, but when his wrath was unleashed it was terrifying to behold. She was half expecting him to unleash the full might of the Vault on Kagami right there. But the Sanada Patriarch was a man of reason.

"Indeed dear, I think it might be time to look at the elders in general, see if it's time to inject some new blood." Yukimura rejoined evenly, crossing his arms over his chest. One intimidating finger lifted, everyone knew a simple chakra infused snap of the fingers could mean death. "You're time is long over, Kagami Uchiha. Make the informed decision and step aside. I dare say it won't end well for you if you persist." Kagami just sighed.

"I suggest you remember Danzo's words. Pride always comes before a fall. You're only hurting yourselves if you do this." He walked off to his apartment, leaving the others behind. The pleasant mood from earlier had evaporated completely and wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

(D-Day for Operation ROOT Removal, Hokage Office)

Minato sat at his desk, in full Jounin combat garb. It was finally time to cut the sickness out of the village for good. Kakashi stood beside him in full ANBU armor. The fourteen men and women had been handpicked by the Hatake heir for their loyalty to the Hokage, and would do anything for him. Minato stood up and walked up and down the lines of troops. "Thank you for assembling here tonight. I know you'd rather be home sleeping, but this mission requires those I can implicitly trust." The Yellow Flash replied.

"Our job is to serve, Hokage-sama." One of the ANBU, wearing a tiger mask replied. "Give us our orders and we'll carry them out." Minato nodded.

"We all know what kind of man Danzo Shimura is. He claims to have the village's best interests at heart but I have to disagree. He's willing to pick a fight with the other villages over the smallest insult." His eyes hardened and all the ANBU were reminded of why the man was named Hokage in the first place, "This is not what the village was built on."

"The mission is to kill Danzo Shimura. Once we've done that we can begin dismantling ROOT itself and folding their resources back into the proper fold of ANBU." Kakashi said.

"The assault will be spearheaded by our newest addition…Kishin Team." Five more ninja entered, wearing a heavier version of the ANBU armor, and smooth white masks, bearing the kanji for "Noble" and a number on the forehead. They bowed to Minato and let him continue. "Kishin One will lead the initial attack into ROOT HQ, and secure Danzo. The first half of the ANBU team will follow Kishin inside and mop up while the second half secures the perimeter. Everyone, this mission decides Konoha's future, may the Will of Fire burn brightly in all of you!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Everyone snapped to attention. Kakashi slid his faithful mask, carved to look like a dog over his face, and the nineteen ninja vanished from the office. The attack force swiftly leapt across the rooftops of the village, moving so fast they almost seemed to be flying. Thanks to the Aburame and their insects, the entrance to ROOT Headquarters was found inside a derelict building bought in Danzo's name near the boundary of the village's southeast wall. Kishin Team and their ANBU backups, landed in the alley next to the building.

"Okay Inu, we'll go in first and secure the target, you wait thirty seconds and follow us in." Kishin One said. A curt nod was all Kakashi needed to give. "Kishin, move in! Kishin Three, would you kindly get the door?" The one with the kanji for three on his mask nodded. He cocked his fist back and with a single punch, shattered the heavy steel reinforced wooden door. The five ninja stormed in finding a pair of ninja in innocuous black garb with plain white masks with no markings.

"You're not…" The ROOT ninja wasn't able to finish as one of the Kishin operatives lunged forward, stabbing the guard in the neck with a kunai, falling to the floor with a meaty thud as a pool of blood slowly grew around him. The second ROOT ninja made to raise the alarm but Kishin One dropped him with a swift kick to the jaw.

"A little quick on the draw, Kishin Two?" The leader replied in a dry tone.

"I was getting impatient." Two replied, flicking the blood off his kunai. They went down into the basement. The shortest of the team went up against the wall, tapping it twice.

"This is it, just as the Aburame's reports said." Kishin Five replied, "Four, if you will?" He looked to the last member of the team, who began setting up a series of small exploding tags along rim of the door. They were specially created to burn a hole with a minimum amount of noise and flash. Kishin One gave the signal for the team to stack up, before nodding to Four; who brought their hands up into the ram sign, triggering the tags. There was a small spark and a sizzle, as the fire chakra contained within the tags burned through a large chunk of the wall, One and Two quickly caught the piece before it could hit the ground.

"All right, Four and Five, secure the entrance until Inu's team arrives, once you do that, I want you secure any and all documents. Two and Three…I want you to start killing any ROOT operatives that get in your way, be as silent as possible, they're going to give their lives for Danzo without a second thought. I don't relish the idea of offing them, but we can't be gentle here. I'm going after the main root himself. If we deal with him, the others will fall into disarray. Let's get this job done quickly. Kishin…move out!"

The team of masked shinobi slipped into the shadows of the tunnel, traveling deep into the bowels of ROOT's headquarters. Kishin Team were methodical in their dismantling of everything Danzo Shimura had spent years building. Behind the masks, faces twisted in disgust at finding several young children in the barracks, their faces blank and emotionless.

Kishin One's fury especially, as a ninja he knew from long experience that he was a weapon, but he was still human, he could still feel. These children had been turned into drones, their emotions buried in the darkest regions of their minds. Maybe they could suppress it for a while, but eventually those emotions would come out, and the full weight of the things they had done would hit them. Such stress would be devastating. He made a mental note to see to it they all received much needed therapy.

Eventually they made it to the central meeting area for ROOT. It was a large cavern with a ceiling at least twenty feet high. Sitting on a raised platform illuminated by a pair of torches was the king himself. In the faint light thrown out by the torches, Kishin One got a good look at the Chief Elder's face. There was weariness in his lone visible eye, but also an inner fire that hadn't completely gone out. "I was wondering when Minato when finally come to shut me down." He finally spoke. "I take it you're here to arrest me…Himura-san?"

Kishin One grunted, removing his mask to reveal the Blade Wolf's face, "No, For the crimes of high treason against The Village Hidden in the Leaves and the murder of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage…Danzo Shimura you are hereby charged with death! And I am your executioner!" Arashi No Ookami came out, the fire dancing in the reflection of the shining blade.

Danzo didn't look disturbed at all. The old man was the picture of the calm, and then the ends of his lips twitched slightly, and a slight chortle escaped from them. The stoic mask fell away and he began laughing, it was a dry laugh, devoid of any warmth at all. "Oh that's rich! You have no idea what I've given up in the name of protecting this village! I've given my WHOLE LIFE to keeping Konoha safe from the shadows! Sarutobi was a senile old fool, and Minato isn't any better, preaching about peace when he should be making the village stronger! Being the strongest is the only way to gain respect! Iwa and Kumo found that out the hard way during the last war! You kill me, then Konoha is wide open to attack!"

"You're a fossil…a relic of an age long past!" Seiryu growled back, raising his blade in challenge.

"You children have no respect for your elders! It seems I have to educate you in that regard!" He sneered, surprising the Mist Wolf when a fully intact, heavily tattooed arm emerged from the folds of his robe. "Allow me to show you my strength!" He bit his finger and swiped blood along his arm, obscured by a cloud of smoke.

"A summon contract?" Seiryu said, tensing up. A low laughter emanated from the dust.

"You think I'd be that stupid to try a summon in a closed in space like this?" Danzo replied. "No, I'm just pulling out my main weapon. He has seen me through many campaigns…much like your precious blade. I like to keep it close at hand at all times. Say hello to my dear friend…Yomi," The Mist Wolf's eyes widened at the wicked looking mechanical construct looming up in front of him.

"A puppet? I didn't think Konoha had such ninja." He replied. He had known of the puppet masters of Hidden Sand, but the thing in front of him was nothing like what they wielded. It had a basic humanoid shape, painted dark blue and trimmed in red, a head that extended out in two points, blades on the feet, and what appeared to be wings jutting out of the back. Danzo just smirked.

"I am a man of many talents, Himura-san. I spent some time undercover in Suna and learned the art of puppet ninjutsu. It's a fascinating branch, but extremely difficult to learn and master. But I thrive on a challenge! You'll be Yomi's first meal in quite a few years!" Thin strings of chakra extended from his fingers, connecting him to the puppet. The construct lunged forward, a large spike shaped blade erupted from the right hand, impaling the Mist Wolf in the chest, before it turned clear and splashed into a puddle on the floor.

A series of shuriken, followed by a trio of kunai flew from the shadows. Yomi's arm came up, the small spiked discs bouncing off the steel plated surface before batting the knives aside with its blade. "Hiten Mitsurugi, Ryushosen!" Seiryu flew from his hiding place in the doorway; glad he had sent the water clone through first. Danzo gave a slight flick of the wrist, causing Yomi's arm to come up, Arashi No Ookami met the spiked blade.

Danzo laughed, "Think that little lump of iron can match against my Yomi? I've spent years reworking her to be the most perfect killing machine possible. Let me show you more of what she can do." The blade retracted, and two slots opened on the bottom of the wrists, launching a barrage of kunai, turning Seiryu into a pincushion before he vanished in a puff of smoke, and a bisected log crashed to the ground. Danzo started looking around for his foe. "Where is he? There are few places to hide here."

"Wind Style: Tornado Fist!" Seiryu descended from the vault above, having used Kawarimi to make a quick leap up to the ceiling, using chakra to stick to the roof. A small cyclone had formed around his free hand. Danzo did a series of movements with the chakra strings, the chest cavity opened, spouting out a gust of flame. The fire and the wings surrounding his fist connected, resulting in a quick but massive flare up.

A dome of earth retracted, having been how Danzo had shielded himself from the firestorm. "I would have thought someone of your intelligence would know what happens when you mix a fire jutsu and a wind jutsu." He replied dryly, noting the drenched Mist Wolf, "I'll give you credit for whipping out the water prison jutsu to protect yourself from the flames."

Seiryu whipped his head back and forth, spraying water all over the place, before raising his blade once more. "Would you believe me if I said that's not the first time I've pulled that maneuver?" He drawled smartly, weaving a quick series of finger tangling hand seals, "Water Style: Teppodama no Jutsu, Rapid Style!" He reared his head back, and let loose a rapid series water bullets, aimed not at Yomi, but at Danzo.

The old man's reflexes were sharp for someone of his age, but to dodge, he had to cancel the link between him and Yomi for a split second, just enough time for Seiryu to make his next move. "Hiten Mitsurugi: Kuzuryuzen!" The attack nearly instantaneous, He moved at speeds, nearly untraceable with the human eyes, The Mist Wolf's face was one of cold determination, swinging his mighty blade nine times at Yomi, before coming to a stop at the foot of the dais. He looked over his shoulder, before sheathing his blade.

"Nothing happened." Danzo said. Seiryu just held his hand up, counting down from three. Several thin lines started appearing all over the puppet. To the old man's horror, Yomi came apart at the seams, crumbling to the ground in a series of splintered wood and metal shards.

"Oops…I guess I broke your little toy, my bad." Seiryu's lips twisted into a sinister leer. Danzo reached into his robe to pull out a weapon but the younger man was faster; A single movement, and a slight flash of light on steel was all that Danzo Shimura would remember in his last moments of life, as his head bounced down the platform, landing at the foot of his throne.

(Hokage Office, a few days later.)

There were times when Minato loathed taking the job from Sarutobi. The endless nights of staying up late and grinding through mountains of paperwork were hardly his idea of a good time. However sometimes it was worth being the man in charge, after the successful raid on ROOT headquarters and the subsequent death of Danzo, it was a matter of dragging the remaining heads of the council before him and forcing them to admit to their crimes. But before he did that, Minato decided to let his inner prankster out some. He had slapped them with a six a.m. summons, and it was now eight.

"Time for the show to begin," The Yellow Flash said, buzzing his secretary to admit them. Homura and Koharu's faces had the usual stern frowns but they carried an extra bit of strength to them today.

"I hope you can provide an explanation for your behavior today, Hokage-Sama! You told us to be at six o'clock sharp for an important meeting. We were prompt and we waited for two hours! I would think you would have more respect for your top advisors!" Koharu spoke sharply. Minato just rolled his eyes at her.

"Apparently you didn't read between the lines. I said for both of you to arrive here at six a.m., I never said the meeting would happen right away. I would watch your tone if I were you…Jounin Utatane." Koharu was taken aback at the use of that particular title. She hadn't been referred to by her formal ninja rank since before she became a council member in the time between the Second and Third Shinobi Wars.

Minato's voice had an authority behind it there usually wasn't. "You may be my advisors, and retired from active duty, but both of you are still ninja under my command. Something I think you and Jounin Mitakado seem to have forgotten over time. I know you've served as Sarutobi's councilors ever since he took the office, a given that you've been teammates for so long." His sapphire glare pierced deeper than a kunai ever could. "Which is why for the life of me I can't understand why you would betray his trust…and actively try to kill him!"

Both Homura and Koharu's expressions became panicked. "What exactly are you implying, Hokage-sama?" Homura said, trying to get a handle on the situation. Minato pulled out the file and threw it on the desk. He picked it up with trembling hands, "An Autopsy report…on Sarutobi?"

"Correct, compiled shortly after his death by one of our top medical ninja." Minato said. Koharu took the file and looked it over.

"So what? We know how he died. The Kyuubi impaled him and Lady Mito before he was sealed into your son. Sarutobi sacrificed himself to protect the village, as any shinobi should." She replied. "I don't see what the point of all of this is."

"It's a proven fact that Sarutobi was impaled, but that's not what caught our attention." Minato said, pulling out another chart, "You see, in the months leading up to the attack Sarutobi had been feeling ill and couldn't explain why. A few weeks prior to the incident, he called on one of the few people he really trusted to give him an examination." Koharu and Homura paled; there was only one medic ninja Sarutobi fully and implicitly trusted.

Minato smirked; their reactions proved their guilt and now it was time to close the trap. "Tsunade was quite thorough in her investigation. She found trace elements of poison in his body, specifically his lungs, designed to make it look like cancer killed him. A very slow acting and subtle poison…if I recall, weren't you well versed in poisons, Jounin Utatane?" Both of the elders recoiled in horror, Minato stood up, fixing his gaze on them. "I'm guessing it took a lot of courage to go against your teammate and join with Danzo!" Both of them flinched when Minato slammed his hands on the hard oak surface of the desk, "The only question is…why?"

"Danzo forced us to!" Koharu snapped, her voice trembling. "He had leverage and threatened to expose both of us if we didn't follow his lead. He came to me to create a poison into his meals, that way when he died, everyone would think it was because of his pipe."

"Okay, but why do this? He was your teammate and friend." Minato pressed the question.

"Danzo believed if anything happened to you and Sarutobi was forced to take power then he make us weaker!" Homura blurted out. "The village needs a strong leader who can take action when needed. Do you know how nervous we became when that monster got loose and you died performing the sealing? Hiruzen's always preferred negotiation to more aggressive actions. Between the losses taken during the war, and because of Kyuubi's attack we're still not at full strength! Iwa and Kumo have never forgotten or forgiven those losses and even now continue to build up their military power while we lower the size of our own forces. We're spread too thin!"

"And you believed Sarutobi wouldn't be able to make the hard decisions when the time came?" Minato said. Their rigid stance was all the answer he needed. "You know…I do value and respect the contributions you've made to this village, as active duty shinobi and later as councilors, but I think it may be time for a changing of the guard. It would be smart if you both stepped down."

"I wouldn't be so rash, my boy." The voice was old and weathered, like a creaky old staircase that hadn't been maintained in decades. Both of the elders turned to see the source of the voice. Koharu gasped and Homura had to remove his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things. A hunched over corpselike figure walked into the office, clad in a simple dark green kimono and hakama under a black haori, leaning on a gnarled cane made of a dark mahogany. Two void like eyes painted stark black against cataract laden white irises wandered to the shocked elders, and then to the Hokage. He bowed his head respectfully to the leader of the village. "If you're going to pin the blame on anyone, son, it falls on my shoulders. Danzo was my disciple, and thus my responsibility." He indicated to the shocked elders, "You leave these two to me, and I'll whip them into shape."

Koharu, and Homura made no protest. They bowed out, and followed the elder man through the threshold. The door creaked to a close like how it had opened to the man's unsettling presence. It was like death himself had paid them all a special visit. The entire was office was left in a quiet, shaken air. Not even Minato knew how to respond for several more moments.

"That was…" Seiryu said.

"Yeah…" Kakashi nodded.

"Isn't he supposed to?"

"Last time I checked…" Kakashi looked to Minato, "What do you make of this sensei?" Minato sat down behind his desk, crossing his fingers in front of his face.

"Zouken Matou, the father of ANBU Black Ops and one of the founding fathers of this village alongside the Senju Brothers and Madara Uchiha themselves. He was Danzo's Jounin instructor once upon a time. I will say I did not see this coming, but if he is involved, then this runs far deeper than we initially thought." The Yellow Flash spun in his chair to look out over the village.

"What's our next course of action?" Kakashi asked.

"For right now, nothing. I want to track this very carefully. The old man created ANBU, and he's a master of deception. We can't afford to make a rash move. Keep this quiet and only between those we know can be trusted, you're dismissed!" Kakashi and Seiryu saluted and vanished in a swirl of leaves and a flash of mist. The game had just taken a major swerve.

(Konoha Rooftops)

Unbeknownst to anyone, there had been another witness to this entire meeting. A figure shrouded in a dark cloak darted across the rooftops of the village. "So Zouken's still alive and kicking, eh? What are you up to, old friend? In all likelihood nothing good." He looked back at the Hokage Monument, sweeping across the stone faces before falling on the image of the Nidaime. "If you're intending to cause trouble…don't expect me to go easy on you." The hooded figure spoke with a strong conviction before vanishing suddenly with an audible pop.

Matou Zouken glanced up at the rooftop, and managed a quiet chuckle. "I see, I see…" The elderly man nodded to himself fondly. "I guess it is impossible to walk the street of the village I helped found without some watchman stalking us. Reminds me of the old days…"

"Master…" Koharu whispered. Zouken shook his head, immediately quieting her. The man smiled twistedly. "It's just the beginning, Koharu-chan. Fret not. Our time shall come."

Homura adjusted his glasses with a simple poke. The lenses of his glasses gleamed under the streetlights, hiding a sinister glare. "Quite, Sensei. Shall we?"

The old man cackled distortedly. "Yes, yes…" He agreed cheerily, twisted smile growing thinner. "We do have much to discuss…"

The three vanished into the night, into the deep ground that made the foundation of their village so strong.


	5. Teaching Pains

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

The Mist Wolf Chronicles: Director's Cut

By Storm Wolf77415 and Centurious the Azure

Teaching Pains

Sun slowly leaked in through the open windows, illuminating the sleeping form of the Mist Wolf. He cracked his eyes open, and his first sight was of an angel. His gaze fell on the sleeping form of the young woman lying next to him; she had an adorable face, framed by shiny long hair colored a brilliant shade of black, cascading around her like an ebony blanket. Seiryu reached his hand out to touch her delicate cheek, relishing the soft touch of her skin. The woman smiled slightly, as if knowing what was happening.

Seiryu was about to get out of bed when the covers starting moving, he pulled the blanket back to reveal a cute little three-year-old girl lying next to him. She was the spitting image of the woman next to her, but smaller, with the same raven colored hair. His features softened, gently running his hand along her forehead, he made to gently pry her tiny fingers off his shirt when her eyes opened, revealing a pair of brilliant emerald orbs identical to his own.

"Good morning, Daddy, how are you?" The little girl said with a voice of pure sunshine, and the most adorable smile that could melt the heart of even the coldest of shinobi. Seiryu smiled warmly at his daughter.

"Good morning to you as well, sweetie. I'm just fine. We don't want to wake Mommy now, do we?" He whispered, kissing her on the top of the head. "Daddy has to go to work now, but when I get home later tonight, we'll go to the park, okay?"

"Yay!" she whispered, sliding across the bed to the sleeping woman. Without waking or saying a word, she rolled over and put an arm around the little girl, who in turn rolled to face her mother, "Mommy…" was the last thing the child said before the sandman paid her a second visit. She cuddled up and went back to sleep. The Mist Wolf gave one last gaze to his mate and pup before pulling the blanket back over them. He opened the door, and discretely closed it, not wanting to disturb the precious treasure inside before took off across the rooftops for the Hokage Tower.

(Mission Reception Hall)

It was business as usual for the people of Konoha. Iruka Umino was getting to pass out the daily quota of missions when Seiryu came in. The young Chuunin noticed an extra spring in the Mist Wolf's step as he took a seat next to him. "Good morning, Iruka. Hope I'm not late." Seiryu said. He was temporarily filling in for the Hokage, who was currently entertaining a visiting dignitary from Wheat Country looking to possibly forge a long term contract with the village, however it would mean Minato wouldn't be able to hand out missions as normal so Seiryu had volunteered to oversee the assignments.

"Not at all, Captain Himura. In truth we're just getting started." Iruka replied, pulling out a pile of S-Rank mission scrolls, and laying them neatly in a row with the other mission request forms. "Thank you again for filling in while the Hokage is busy. I know how important these negotiations are to the village's future. But it's equally important to keep all of these mission requests from backing up any further."

"Then let's get started." He said, picking up the first mission file. "The sooner I get done here, the sooner I can go home to my family. I promised Lily I'd take her to the park when we were done."

"Ah, your daughter. How old is she now?" Iruka asked. Seiryu chuckled.

"She is a very precocious three. The spitting image of her mother, but she's got my eyes." The Mist Wolf grinned, "Hard to believe Akira and I have been married for going on five years now. I still remember when we first met."

"It sounds as though you two are very happy together." Iruka said. "Every ninja needs a reason to fight, it definitely sounds like you've found yours."

"Got that right." Seiryu said, "Send in the first client please!" He called out.

(Konoha Cemetery)

A trio of dark shrouded figures stood in front of a solemn looking stone monument at the front of the graveyard, decorated with a white and red fan. Mikoto took a vase with a single white flower, placing it in front of the monument, along with a small bottle of sake. "We miss you every day." The Uchiha Matriarch whispered, delicate fingers running along the smooth stone, her black eyes wet with tears.

Itachi came up along side his mother, putting a comforting arm around her waist. He said nothing. No amount of words could change what happened on that dark night four years ago…the mighty Uchiha clan had been reduced to three people. Itachi regretted being out of the village that night…unable to help in protecting his family. He had been lucky to save his mother. All he could do now was stand beside what remained of them and pray they stayed alive.

One figure stood off to the side, watching the mother and son mourn. Red eyes darkened mournfully, it'd been four years ago that the tragedy had befallen the entire village. Almost everyone here in Konoha had paid their respects to their family. Truth was that this memorial wasn't just dedicated to the Uchiha clan...it was also dedicated to the Sanada clan. Images of the night flowed through his mind: fire rising into the dark sky as it consumed the stately manor the clan called home, blood splattering everywhere as swords flew that cold December night. In the middle of it all was a figured concealed by shadows, uttering dark laughter that echoed off the blackened walls.

A sweet, beautiful woman he knew as his mother stood in front of him, taking a blade through the heart meant for him. Out of everyone, he should have been dead. Still, he persisted to live, all because of the love of a mother…His mother. He wanted to cry. He couldn't, truthfully. It was true that he'd ran out of tears four years ago. Standing here among this tribute to the fallen, he felt as if he'd been on his feet for hours.

The younger boy brought up a pair of headphones hanging lazily around his neck to his ears. Music already filtered through them, sad music fitting for the moment together. He could stand off to the side; slip his hands into his pockets, acting like a silent guard for his mourning aunt and cousin until their ritual was finished. It was perhaps the only useful thing he could do.

Mikoto turned to her nephew, "Come here, Yukimasa. This concerns you as well." She said. The fifteen-year-old Chuunin reluctantly shuffled over to her, letting her arm fall around his shoulder. He knew it was her way of trying to comfort him, but it did little to make him feel at ease. "Hard to believe it's been four years…it seems a lot longer in my mind."

"You're not the only one who still remembers, Aunt Miki." Yukimasa said with a bitter tone in his voice, not able to tear his eyes from the memorial stone. "Although for me it's the exact opposite way…it only feels like yesterday. It's all still so vivid in my mind. I can smell the burning flesh, the screams as everyone died around me. I shouldn't have lived." His hand came up to his shoulder. The scar itself wasn't very large, but even after all this time, it still burned, and even bled at random times. Right now...It was warm with something crimson. He wasn't shocked when he saw his hand. "Heh..." He smiled wryly; bitterness coated his small chuckle "I guess this shows what someone thought of me."

Mikoto sighed, closing her eyes when she saw the blood covered hand. "Is it bleeding again?" she asked. Itachi remained impassive. He had tried to get his cousin to open up more, but he had little success.

He shrugged carelessly, taking out a small handkerchief to clean off the blood coating his hand. "I'll get it cleaned up when we get back home, Aunt Miki." He replied simply. "It's never very much. Only one of those souvenirs, I suppose. Although I think I'll just take a t-shirt next time." It was a tried and proven tactic, using humor and sarcasm to hide his true feelings. But even now, all three of them recalled the horrors of that night and the aftermath that led to their current situation.

_(Four Years Ago, Hokage Office)_

_ Minato sat at his desk, a tired expression on his face. It was a rough situation the Yellow Flash now faced. He looked out the window to the far side of the village where a horrible crime had been committed just a week ago. Despite being a veteran of the Third Great Shinobi War, the carnage he had witnessed in the area once occupied by one of Konoha's premier clans was hard to swallow. The last two members of the once great Uchiha clan sat in front of his desk. _

_ Mikoto Uchiha had been a lucky woman indeed. She remembered the figure, clad in a dark cloak, looming out of the shadows with a kusarigama in hand. Fugaku had done his level best to try and protect her, even with combination of Shunshin and the Lightning Release Armor his cousin had taught him wasn't enough to fell the foe in the orange and black swirled mask. Mikoto wasn't afraid, even as the curved metal hook dug into her pale, delicate flesh, and her life slowly gushed out in a crimson puddle around her. In her mind, she probably deserved it. _

_ However it was not her time to die. Itachi's early return from an ANBU mission saved her from death. She had spent the last few days in the hospital and was released just the day before. The physical pain had long since dissipated, but the psychological scars still remained, and what was even worse was the fact that her other child, her precious Sasuke, was no where in sight, no doubt a casualty as well. From a clan of 603, only two now remained. _

_ "You wished to see us, Hokage-sama?" Itachi bowed low. The young prodigy looked positively haggard, he hadn't left his mother's side once during the past seven days and it showed. Dark circles had formed under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his usually smooth hair was a rat's nest. Minato gave both of the remaining Uchiha a stoic gaze. It was moments like this he regretted taking the job. _

_ "Both of you have a visitor, come on in." A side door opened and in walked a man slightly older than him. His white spiked hair gleamed in the sunlight filtering through the window, giving it an almost silvery tone. Hard gray eyes swept across them. He was dressed simply, wearing dark pants, an older style of ninja armor, popular from the time when the switch was being made from the old style samurai armor to the current flak jacket, he wore a shuriken holster on both legs. _

_ He didn't bother bowing to the Hokage, instead preferring to give a lazy, two-fingered wave, "Forgive me if I don't bow to, Hokage-sama. Being from a country with no king means I don't have to kowtow." He fixed his gaze on Mikoto, "Hello, Mikoto-chan…it's been a few years hasn't it?" He drawled. _

_ "Nobushige…yes it has been quite some time since we last met. What brings you all the way out here?" It had taken a few moments for her to put a name to the face, but then Mikoto recalled Hitomi introducing her husband's brother at one of the many Uchiha family gatherings. Nobushige Takumi Sanada looked very much like his older brother, sharing Yukimura's significant height and his dark skin, but with a much leaner physique. His pair of trademark short swords hung at his side. _

_ "Not for pleasure I'm afraid, Mikoto. My brother is dead…as is most of the clan." It was simple and to the point, very much Nobushige's style. Mikoto, Itachi, and Minato weren't sure if their hearing had failed. Nobushige just put his hands in his pockets. "It seems that Morinobu snapped, totally went out of his mind with power. He…managed to access the Gate of Babylon and unloaded the entire armory. The entire compound was leveled." _

_ Mikoto couldn't help but break down into tears. It was bad enough to have lost her own family, but now Hitomi, a woman she had considered like a sister, was gone as well. Two great and prominent clans had been reduced to a mere handful of members. Nobushige put a calming hand on her shoulder. Itachi also did what he could to comfort his mother to little success. _

_ "Is there any good news from this?" Itachi gave a pointed glare to the older man. Nobushige could see the pain in his eyes. The anger and regret at not having been present to save his loved ones. He bowed his head slightly._

_ "If it's any consolation…I wish I had been faster too. But, there is a silver lining to all of this. Yukimasa is still alive. The kid was lucky." Nobushige shivered as he thought of the condition of the place he had called home when he finally returned to Iron Country after being abroad for so long. He had nearly fallen to despair when he found the small body of his nephew hiding in the ruins of an old shed._

_ "Where is he now, Nobushige?" Minato asked. _

_ "In a safe place, and that's all I'm going to say for right now…I'd like to keep it to myself, it's better that way." He sighed. "When I know things have died down a little bit. I'll see about bringing Yukimasa here. I think it would do him some good…give him some stability after all the hell he's had to endure. It might help you guys to start healing as well." He gave another two-fingered salute to Minato. "If that's all, Hokage-sama, I have a long a trip ahead of me. Mikoto, Itachi. I'll see you around." _

_It was then she grabbed his arm, "Now wait just one moment, Nobushige Sanada. Before you leave, answer one question for me…How is Yukimasa?" Mikoto asked, grabbing onto the slight hope. After all the darkness, the prospect of even another person surviving was a gleam of light she'd gladly run towards. He gave her a kind expression, running a finger along her cheek._

_ "He's still rather pissed off about what Morinobu did to him and his parents, and he's justified. I'm sure he'll welcome coming back to Konoha." _

_(Eight Months Later) _

_ "You're an asshole, Nobushige!" A young Yukimasa whined._ _The pale, short boy on the other side of the tall, dark skinned man was very much a lesson in contrast between the Sanada men. Yukimasa was not happy one bit with his old man's brother, as evidenced by the angry glare directed at him, two big black circles spun in his eyes for emphasis, "You suck! You suck! You fucking suck!" He whined more. "Why did you bring here? I was okay back there. I didn't need you." _

_ The older man said nothing, although he had a strong desire to punt the kid through a plate glass window, but then he would have probably been forced to face his sister in law's ghost coming from back to the grave to haunt him. So he kept it to himself, walking through the Hokage's office, and throwing the doors open. Yukimasa stomped after him, "Hey, don't ignore me old man! You've still got a lot to answer for!" Nobushige just banged on Minato's desk. The Hokage blinked when he realized that the last two Sanadas had come in very much unannounced. _

_ "Hello…can I help you?" Minato asked. _

_ "Here's the brat, Hokage-Sama, safe and sound just like I promised. But only just barely." He muttered the last part under his breath._

_ "I can announce myself just fine, you dick!" Yukimasa growled. _

_ His uncle just sighed before palming his face. "As you can see, this is what I've had to put up with for the last eight weeks." He said. Minato said nothing, it was clear the last two Sanadas had some kind of big disagreement. So he chose his words carefully in an attempt to break the uneasiness, but he wasn't sure if it would end well. _

_ "Hello, Yukimasa. I must say it's been quite some time since I saw you last. You've grown a lot." Minato said. "How are you feeling?"_

_ "I'm fine, Uncle Minato." He answered tersely, folding his arms and not taking his gaze off of Nobushige. "I'm alive, for what it's worth. Thanks to this jackass…unfortunately!" Nobushige finally had enough, cuffing the twelve year old upside the head. "Hey, I saw that you bastard!" A sweatdrop formed on the back of Minato's head. Something had definitely happened between them. _

_ "You should be grateful..." Nobushige responded with equal vitriol. He crossed his arms and glared down on him. Neither wanted to blink in this starring contest. "I could have left you in that charred shed to die. You're lucky that you're my brother's son. I'd be free of responsibility of you then." Nobushige starred out into space for a few moments, seemingly imagining something more pleasant. "That would be nice! In fact, that's the reason why I brought you here, you pain in the ass."_

_ "FINE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Yukimasa screamed, throwing his hands up in the air. "GO RIGHT AHEAD AND DROP ME OFF ANOTHER PLACE! NOT EXPLAIN JACK TO ME, AND RUN LIKE USUAL! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I ASKED FOR! IT'S ALL YOU EVER DO!" _

_ It was then the office doors swung open. "Yukimasa!" _

_Mikoto's voice cried out. He soon found himself folded up in his aunt's embrace. She looked quite lovely, wearing a black kimono with red and gold roses printed on them. It took him a few moments to register what had happened even as she hugged him tighter. _

_ "Auntie Miki?" He blinked. The Uchiha Matriarch just smiled, happy tears forming in her eyes. Some of his hostility drained away. She was the only other person who could manage to calm him down besides his mother. He looked to his uncle for an explanation. _

_ He just shrugged carelessly, "I sent a messenger hawk ahead to the Uchiha's new place saying you'd be coming, kid. You're going to be staying here in Konoha with Mikoto and Itachi from now on." He explained calmly. "And thank you, Mikoto. Now you can take him off my hands. Thank God, I thought it would never end." _

_ "Thank you so much, Nobushige." Mikoto said._

_ "No problem," He waved, giving his classic two-finger salute, a sign that he was ready to leave. "Well, Hokage-Sama, Mikoto. See you guys 'round. I'm out of here." With that he strode out of the room, not even looking back. _

_ "Thank God. I thought that week old bag of jerky would never leave." Yukimasa sighed in relief. "So…would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here? My loving uncle wouldn't say word to me. He showed up one day and told me to pack my stuff, that we were leaving. As you can tell, I didn't exactly want to go. So if someone would please enlighten me, I'd appreciate it." _

_ Mikoto's eyes narrowed. "He didn't tell you anything?"_

_ Yukimasa shrugged, "See why I don't like him?" Mikoto embraced him again. "Okay, I don't mind the hugs, but it's not telling me anything." _

_ Minato took this moment to stand up, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "The Uchiha Clan was wiped out several months ago, Yukimasa…you, Mikoto, and Itachi are the only survivors." _

_Yukimasa stared up at the Hokage in disbelief He went ghostly white, shock running through him once again. "W-what?" He stammered. His voice went up several decibels, almost a soft squeak. "What are you even saying? Uncle Fugaku, Uncle Yashiro…even Sasuke?"_

_ "All of them." Mikoto said, her voice barely heard.__Yukimasa was a loss for words. All he could do was break out into tears once more. All of his anger, and rage came out in tears. It was then that Mikoto saw those big red eyes go frighteningly dark with rage. That thick black band encircling his eyes enlarged until almost turned his red eyes black. Two red smaller crimson circles cloyed those glaring dark pools of hatred glaring forth pointedly from his pupils. It would be something the two adults would never soon forget. _

The three of them took one last look at the monument before returning to their home on the east side of the village. Mikoto and Itachi decided it wasn't worth remaining in the Uchiha District, not when there were so many bad memories still remaining there. So they had bought a spacious penthouse, an easy feat considering the clan's funds were still usable. The apartment had a great view of the village.

They headed down the street through the business district, when Yuuki leapt down from the roof in front of them. "Lady Uchiha, good day to you." Yuuki rumbled in a deep voice. There were still many in the village who were uneasy about a Wolf Demon living among them, but given his role in rescuing Hinata years earlier, he had the full backing of the Hyuuga Clan had backed him to the hilt.

"Yuuki-sempai." Itachi bowed deeply. In the wake of the clan's destruction, the young prodigy had found a mentor figure in the former Snow ninja. Yuuki had taken his young charge into his tutelage, and became the warm and nurturing force Fugaku never was, helping to keep the few remaining threads of the younger man's sanity together.

"You look energetic today, Yuuki. Not to mention your coat looks really shiny." Yukimasa deadpanned, greeting the wolf man with a warm smile, displaying his sharklike teeth. "I guess Chiharu decided to switch up your kibble to the fancy stuff huh? I heard it works wonders for your health." The demon just gave him a slightly irritated glare, but there wasn't any malice in it. Yukimasa was like a younger brother to him and they would often exchange jibes with each other.

"Very funny, pup. But I'm afraid this isn't a pleasure call. The boss needs you at the tower ASAP. He's a got a special assignment and he asked for you specifically." Yuuki said.

Yukimasa chuckled. His grin widening even more, the prospect of a fatal mission was a welcome breath of fresh air in the wan atmosphere of the anniversary of his family's demise. "I'm glad the Hokage things I'm special enough for it." He gave a two-fingered salute to his aunt and cousin. "Don't wait up for me guys. Just tell Sayaka not to let Yaiba down all of dinner in one gulp. I'd like at least a little bit for myself."

"Will do, please be careful" Mikoto said, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Of course, Aunt Miki. Itachi, see you around." With that, the remaining Sanada took off across the rooftops towards the familiar red dome of the Hokage Tower. Not knowing how much his life would change forever.

(Hokage Tower)

It had been the longest three weeks of the Fourth Hokage's life, but for what this possible client was offering it was worth it. Wheat Country was the breadbasket for the entirety of the Hidden Countries. While not large enough to have it's own ninja village, it still wanted to ensure the security of the crops it grew, and turned to Konoha for aid in training their security forces. Minato and Wheat Country's ambassador were about to finalize the deal.

"Here is the final draft of the contract." Minato laid the sheet of paper on the desk, "I trust it meets your approval?" The ambassador, an older man in his late forties, gave it a scrutinizing look, before he gave a nod of approval.

"I'm quite satisfied with it, son. You're doing my nation a big favor. I don't need to tell you how important it is for us to safeguard all our crops. It's our country's livelihood after all. Some nations like Wind Country and Earth Country are too arid to grow their own food, so they rely on us for trade. Stone and Sand have provided training for our security forces in the past but our new Daimyo wanted something fresh. I trust your men will be able to live up to our expectations?"

Minato smiled, "But of course. Our village's forces may not be as numerous as the likes of Iwa and Kumo, but we make up for it in quality. I'll send some of my best men and you can rest assured they'll whip your troops into shape in no time." He held out a pen. "Shall we seal the deal?" The ambassador gingerly accepted it, signing his name on the bottom line. Minato took the pen back and did the same.

"Thank you, so much, Hokage-sama. We will be in touch." He said, taking the signed contract and leaving the office. Minato was able to relax for the first time in the better part of a month. It was then a huge commotion rang out from outside. Instincts and training sprung to life as he used Hiraishin to zap to the roof in order to get a handle on the situation.

"Hokage-sama!" Seiryu leapt onto the roof. "Your son is at it again! Look at what he did!" The Mist Wolf pointed to the Hokage Monument. Minato turned around and his jaw nearly came unhinged. The entire mountainside had been covered in paint.

"Oh, he did not!" Minato groaned as he palmed his face. "I guess it's the Uzumaki in him. On top of everything else they're known for, they were also reputed as being notorious pranksters. Kushina used to give everyone fits when she was younger. I was hoping Naruto wouldn't have inherited that particular gift from his mother. Where is he now?"

"He took off across the rooftops once everyone caught on to what he was doing. I got three Jounin and six Chuunin chasing after him now, but you know how hard it is to catch him. You may need to call in Lady Kushina." Seiryu said.

"Put me down you big gorilla!" A whiny, irritable voice rang out. Yukimasa came up on the roof, dragging a struggling figure by the collar of his ridiculously loud orange tracksuit jacket. "I'm the son of the Hokage! You're going to be in big trouble when my father gets done with you…" twelve-year-old Naruto struggled to break free from Yukimasa's iron grip.

"Naruto Namikaze!" Minato's voice was enough to wipe the smug expression from the boy's face.

"Uh…h-hi Dad." He grinned nervously.

Yukimasa tossed Naruto into an undignified heap at his father's feet. "I trust this belongs to you, Boss?" Yukimasa dryly spouted his rhetorical question, "Just thought I'd let you know your son is in big trouble, Hokage-sama." He held up the sleeve of his custom suit, where a big glob of orange paint had splattered all over it. "I was on my way to see you when I was passing under the Hokage Monument and then THIS travesty happens. Do you know how much this suit cost? My dry cleaning bill is going to be murder!"

"Don't worry about it, Yukimasa. I'll see to it your suit gets cleaned." Minato said, before glaring at his son, "As for you, Naruto…apologize to him, and then you're going to clean off the mess you made of the mountain. I'll be sure to tell your mother that she won't need to fix you dinner. You'll be too busy. Captain Himura…please escort my son back to the Academy. I'm sure Iruka is wondering where his student got to."

Naruto's face fell when his father said he wouldn't be getting dinner. He loved his mother's cooking more than anything else. "I'm sorry about your suit…" He said in a low voice to Yukimasa, bowing low before Seiryu put an arm around his shoulder and led him dejectedly back to the academy.

Yukimasa almost felt bad for the kid. Naruto's lip quivered...He almost looked like he wanted to cry. Then, the sun hit the glob marring his sleeve in just the wrong way. It gave him headache just laying eyes on it. Yukimasa's blood red eye twitched, one big vein in his forehead pounded fiercely. Yukimasa put on a cruel smile. "Have fun!" He chirped. "I might ask your dad to treat me to your mom's cooking, too!" Naruto just shot him a dirty look before walking out the door.

Minato sighed, "What am I going to do with him?" Yukimasa cleared his throat. "Oh, hello there, Masa. Thank you for helping to corral my son. He loves giving everyone in the village fits. Only Iruka, Seiryu, and Kushina were capable of catching him before."

Yukimasa just smirked, putting his hands in his pockets. "Not a problem, boss. It's what I'm here for. So what is this vital mission you have for me? Does some poor bastard need to be offed?"

Minato just smirked, "Actually…you just met your assignment. Your mission is to look after Naruto."

"Huh?" Yukimasa replied flatly. It took his brain a couple of minutes to process what his commander-in-chief just said when it hit him. "Wait a second, sir. You must be putting one over me right?" Minato just put a hand on his hip, giving him a look that clearly showed this wasn't a joke. The younger man's face fell, "Oh my God, you are serious. My job is to babysit your son?"

"Not just to babysit him, Yukimasa. I'm surprised you wouldn't have immediately known why I picked you for this job, given what your family was best known for. You do know what is contained within Naruto, don't you?" Minato asked.

"Kurama…" He whispered. In the wake of his father's death, the younger Sanada had salvaged all of his father's old reports and papers, locking himself in his room for days on end, poring over accounts of the Biju. The old drawings he had seen of the nine mighty beasts were quite visually stunning, drawings of battles from long ago. "So this is a bodyguard mission. I suppose I can stomach that a little better, since letting old fuzzy and red fall into the wrong hands is a very bad thing."

"You guessed correctly." Minato looked out across the village, "This is Naruto's final year at the academy, and once he's graduated and goes out into the field, Kushina and I can't protect him forever. Now while we have all the faith in the world he can take care of himself. It would give both of us some peace of mind knowing he's got someone to watch his back, even if he doesn't like it." He leaned in close, "Not to mention Naruto could stand learning some humility. He says he's going to become Hokage one day. And I can tell he's going to be a brilliant shinobi, but he's become a little arrogant. I'd like him to grow out of that."

Yukimasa smirked thinly; perhaps there would be an upside to this gig after all. "Okay, I'll take the job. What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"We'll be inserting you as a Genin-level student teacher, acting as Iruka's assistant." Minato smirked back, "Perhaps you can help the others in Naruto's class as well. These kids have never had to endure the horrors previous generations have. I hope they never do," He trailed off, "But still, I'd rather they be prepared knowing what is to come, rather than let them be ignorant."

Yukimasa finally relented, "Okay, Hokage-Sama, I'll take the job. So who will fill in for me in Kishin?"

"We've got a few potential candidates, so don't worry about it." Minato put an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "I know it seems like a thankless job, but it means a lot to me. Not just as a Hokage but as a father. You're really doing me a favor."

"Guess I'll call that favor when I need it the most, sir. When do I start?" He asked.

"Next week, hope you're prepared, Yukimasa…you're going back to school."

(One Week Later, the Valley of the End)

"They don't get much bigger than that!" Kiba Inuzuka whistled as he looked up at the massive statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. The fourth year class of Konoha Ninja Academy was on a field trip the site of the legendary battle between the two founding fathers of their village. "So those are the big guys, huh? The First Hokage and Madara Uchiha…"

"I'll be better than both of them." Naruto proclaimed, his blue eyes alight with the Will of Fire. It was no secret to his classmates what the blonde's goal in life was to be. He had been quite emphatic on their first day of the Academy. _"I only have one ambition in life. To become the greatest Hokage in the history of our village, and surpass my father and the ones who came before him." _

No one had dared to mock Naruto, for they knew all too well of his heritage. It was one of the few reasons everyone gave him some base respect, despite him being kind of an annoying brat at times. When he had uttered those words they were done with the most utmost seriousness and dignity. "Better than the Founders? You've got a long way to go before you even approach their strength, short stuff." A voice shook Naruto from his fantasy.

The blonde's usually tanned face turning stark white, "What are you doing here?" He pointed at Yukimasa, who just looked on with a bemused expression. His lips twisted into a sinister grin, walking with slow, deliberate steps towards Naruto.

"That's easy, brat. I'm here to finish the job…" Naruto was certain his orange pants were about to turn a very ugly shade of brown. The older boy came up, patting him on the head. "The job of finishing your education."

"Class, allow me to introduce you to the newest addition to our class," Iruka said, "This is Daisuke Ikari, he's a Genin who was just assigned to our academy. He'll be joining us as an assistant teacher and help Mizuki and I in molding you to become the shinobi of the future. Perhaps Mr. Ikari would like to take the lead here and give everyone a little history on this place and the importance it has to the village's past?"

Yukimasa smiled slightly, nodding respectfully to Iruka. "Thanks for the introduction, Iruka-sensei. No one else could have done it better." He gestured to the grandiose structure of the Valley of the End. "Lemme ask you kids..." He started congenially, flashing to the kids a slightly friendlier smile. "How much has Iruka taught you all about this place already?"

"Just about how the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha battled here a long time ago." Sakura said. "He really didn't go into specifics."

"Is there more to it, Daisuke-sensei?" Ino asked, fluttering her eyelashes in a cute way. She was immediately taken by how handsome their new teacher was. Especially how brilliant his red eyes were.

"You catch on quickly there, cutie." He commented smoothly. That caused Ino to blush an incredible shade of red. "There is...the era Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju lived in was only a hundred years ago. You think today is tough?" He snorted humorously, letting out a grim chuckle. "Being a ninja was even tougher back then. When you were inducted into being a ninja, these boys and girls were even younger than you kids. There was no academy to teach kids like you. Back then, they gave you some basic jutsu, armor, a few kunai, and expected you to hold your own even against the adults. A lot of lives ended too young back then." He swept his gaze across the students; they were clearly hanging onto his every word so he continued.

"Hashirama and Madara fought through this era as friends, and bitter rivals. Some historical accounts say them met along the banks of the Nanako River that passes through modern day Konoha as children. Everyone believes Konoha didn't exist until Hashirama, and Madara settled their differences. The truth is, even before then, the ideal of our village existed inside their hearts. A desire for peace... It was their combined desire to make it across river dividing their clan's territory without having to fear for their lives."

"Were things really that bad?" Kiba asked, an uneasiness forming in the pit of his stomach. Despite not having paid much attention in class, he had heard a few things from his mother about the Warring Clans Period and how there was no loyalty beyond their own blood.

"It sucked hard ass, Inuzuka." Yukimasa said candidly. Kiba, and several boys giggle childishly at his use of foul language. "The idea of a village where several clans lived and worked together was a rather ridiculous concept at the time. There was no TV, refrigerators, AC, or kibble for your little buddy. Back then, all people had to depend on was their clans. Largely, clans like the Inuzuka lived like traveling nomads. They sold their services to the lord, and lived comfortably if they were lucky. Not every clan was quite that lucky. The Inuzuka, frankly, were lucky that they shared the same lord as the Senju. There might have been no better side to be on in the long run. Due to a constant use of barely trained conscripts during all the clan wars, life expectancy was short. If you lived past thirty, you were considered an Honored Elder."

The kids were unusually subdued, even Naruto looked a little sad. Yukimasa grinned widely. "It looks like this is starting to sink in. Sadly, this era also tore apart Madara and Hashirama's friendship; they were divided by land, nations, and their clans. Both sides of the Uchiha/Senju inter clan conflict saw massive casualties on both sides. I'm sure even as young boys, they had to see many of their family members away."

"The fighting was so bad, the clans realized it couldn't continue forever." Chouji said.

"A very astute observation, Mr. Akimichi. Although that was many, many years down the line. Madara, and Hashirama both fought each other to the death without mercy, repeatedly. The bonds of their friendship had been the only string tying them together. They grew to respect each other. In some twisted way, this rivalry was a form of camaraderie. They fought many, many battles with each other... There never was an actual victor between them for a long time. Only half drawn out fights in a string of endless battles in a much bigger war."

"And what happened once the clans made peace?" Iruka asked. He was intrigued by the story as well. It was all news to him, despite having been a teacher for so long.

"Konoha was created, but that was the result of man who proposed that he sacrifice his life. Hashirama Senju offered that he end his own life for the sake of peace between the Uchiha and Senju. The old bonds of hatred between them demanded blood in payment for peace."

"Would Madara have really accepted that?" Naruto asked.

Yukimasa just knowingly smirked. "That's just it…He didn't. At the very last moment, Madara stopped the blade meant for his own bitter rival. After losing so much, the final thing Madara wanted was to lose his only friend. He was a man who'd loved, and lost repeatedly. Some say the Uchiha valued love more strongly than anyone else. And that love for his friend trumped any hatred inside his heart."

"Something that doesn't make sense to me, Daisuke-sensei. If Madara really loved Hashirama as much as you say he does. Why did he betray the village?" Sakura asked.

Yukimasa closed his eyes, considering all he knew. "That...is a topic many historians have debated for the past century, Miss Haruno. Some theorize he did so out of jealousy. The Fire Daimyo passed over Madara to become First Hokage in favor of Hashirama; He went into a deep depression. Madara was not very well liked, even by his own clan. He loved the village that he created so much that he wanted to protect it himself."

"And so he became an avenger." Ino whispered, blinking back a few tears.

Yukimasa chuckled wryly at that. "That's a classic Uchihaism, but yes. He possibly wanted to show everyone who doubted him that he could protect the village he helped create. It was not to spite Hashirama so much as it was to show his detractors the strength of the Uchiha. Madara went to the ultimate extent to achieve this..." He looked knowingly to Naruto. "I think you know what Madara acquired to fight his oldest rival."

Naruto nodded, "Where did he find big, tall, and fluffy?" he asked, hand subconsciously going to his stomach.

"That was the Nine Tailed Fox. The Kyuubi was the greatest of the 9 beasts. Kurama is a force of nature, an incarnation of rage, and destructive intent of an ancient planet. Contrary to what you've been taught since the cradle, he is not a demon. The nine tailed fox is a respected…and feared aspect of nature. Madara knew this better than anyone else."

He looked towards the statue of Madara, "Kurama was a powerful entity. How could he ever bow him down to his will? Madara had something very special about his eyes. An aspect of a very ancient and feared line of fighters: The Sharingan. Those eyes could bend men to their feet with just a mere cold look. Kurama, in end, was susceptible to those demonic red eyes. Only a monster could ever hope to subdue a fellow monster."

"I recall there being a tapestry depicting their battle. Madara on the fox's back, and Hashirama on a large tree branch created by his Mokuton bloodline." Naruto said.

"Kudos, Naruto. I was about to bring that piece to the forefront of this discussion." Yukimasa smiled at that, giving the blond an approving nod. Naruto bounced on the on the balls of his feet happily. Even a brat like him deserved acknowledgement at times. "Indeed, it's displayed in the Hokage Manor. It's a century old piece of work passed down from the First Hokage all the way to the current. I've seen it quite a few times. My father was something of a historian and the Yondaime called on him to help maintain this priceless and sensitive artifact." Several of the students began talking amongst themselves. They had clearly been inspired by the story their new teacher had told them, giving them a new appreciation for what they had.

"Don't stop there, teach. What happened next?" Kiba asked. "What about Hashirama? Couldn't he control the Biju?"

"Hashirama was the second person to ever command a tailed beast. The Senju had their own bloodline. The Mokuton bent the very forces of life to the user's will. And the Bijuu were an essential force in nature. People call them monsters today, but once they were respected as gods. One might even say they were aspects of God."

"Aspects of God?" Ino asked. "Now I'm really confused."

"I'm glad someone picked on up on that. Nicely done..." Yukimasa gave a thoughtful look; He didn't even know the majority of the class' names besides Naruto. Unlike Naruto... The platinum blonde girl showed decent traces of intelligence. He could tell he was going to like her already. The girl was the one who was sitting up front. Listening intently the entire time with wondrous eyes. Yukimasa got on one knee to look her in the eye. "What's your name, Miss?"

"Uh, Yamanaka. Ino Yamanaka." She fumbled with her words a tiny bit.

"Ino Yamanaka." He repeated easily, nodding to himself. He instantly committed her name, and face to memory. Now that he thought about it, he'd seen her before. "As in Yamanaka Flowers?" He asked curiously. "My aunt talks about that place all the time. She likes your family's store a lot. Now that I think about it. Mikoto bought the flowers for my clan's ceremony a while back. They were beautiful lilies."

"It's what we do." Ino giggled, feeling the heat rise to her face. Despite her embarrassment, she smiled. It was always nice to know her family's care for their flowers showed in their innate loveliness. "So tell me, what did you mean about the Biju being aspects of God?"

"Oh, right..." He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back his head. "I kind of went off topic. Once I realized how cute you were, I lost my train of thought! That thing happens a lot."

Iruka cleared his throat. "Daisuke…" He warned, although there wasn't a real threat to his voice.

Yukimasa returned to his feet, giving Iruka an apologetic look. He glanced back to Ino, winking at her. "I guess I'll just ask my student to take responsibility for distracting me." Ino blushed bright crimson. Yukimasa grinned. He loved doing that. "Anywho...what I mean is definitely a grand mystery, even greater than Madara and Hashirama's conflict in this place. Have you have heard of the Juubi and the Sage of Six Paths, Iruka-sensei?"

"Of course I have, who doesn't know of the one who created our way of life in the first place?" Iruka replied.

"A lot more people than you'd realize, Iruka-sensei. It's only recently that the Sage's legend has become less of an esoteric myth. Today the Sage of Six Paths is observed as a historical, archeological, and scientific truth." He looked towards the sky. Yukimasa recalled all the research trips, and digs his father had brought him, and siblings on. Ayami was too young to appreciate it at the time. Morinobu was bored easily, but Yukimasa absorbed it like sponge. History was genuinely one of the few ways he'd bonded with his distant father. "It was only because Dr. Yukimura Sanada brought it to light. No one was interested in that old myth until that man staked his reputation and livelihood on nothing more than ancient lore passed down through his clan." All the kids were riveted. Everyone knew of the reputation of the Sanada clan.

"Long ago, before the village existed, before even the Warring Clans Period there existed a, a massive tree called the Shinju. It was so large it reached into the edges of heaven itself, and it was worshiped as a deity that bore fruit every thousand years. It was from the Shinju that all chakra derived from." Yukimasa stated.

"Humanity weren't the first intelligent life to walk on this world. Before humans, a race of powerful beings named the Shinjin came... It literally means True People. They were also referred to as the "Men of God". They were the first seeds of life that had fallen from the tree and the first to use chakra into form of what could be considered a form of base Ninjutsu. In a way, you can say they were progenitors of humanity. A divergence in evolution happened along the way. Eventually, humanity emerged from the dust into the world. There were Ningen and Shinjin... Humanity warred amongst themselves. The people of Shinju did nothing to stop them. Their first priority was always the care of the Shinju. Life's father and mother was the most treasured thing in to world to them. They were blessed... Humanity was not. They lacked the power of Chakra. Humanity, at the time, was little more than base hunters and scavengers. They hadn't even found out the secret to agriculture. Due to the lack of food, people fought over what they needed to survive."

"I bet I know what happened next. They came after the Shinju, didn't they?" Choji asked.

Yukimasa shook his head, raising a casual hand to touch a nearby tree. He produced a kunai from almost seemingly nowhere like magic. He tossed the kunai upwards with a flick of his wrist. A bright red apple fell from the tree. He caught it with the greatest of ease. Holding his hand out, he displayed the gleaming red fruit to the students. "Eventually... A woman took pity on humanity. A princess of the Shinjin named Kaguya Otsutsuki consumed the fruit of the tree." Yukimasa took a large bite out of the fruit, chewing it all down quickly so he could continue speaking. The use of theatrics made the student's eyes shine. "As a result, she gained even more godly powers than her kin. She ended all wars in an instant, and convinced the men risen from the dust fighting was not the only way. With all of her godly authority, she commanded her people to share their secrets of their science with humanity. Humanity flourished as a result because of her kindness. Her son, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, carried on her legacy of goodwill towards humans. However, "God" was not pleased with this distribution of its vast power. The tree's roots spread widely. Threatening to devour all who stole from it. It became the monster known as the Juubi."

"And then Hagoromo-sama stepped in to stop the monster, sealing it inside him." Iruka said, "Is that right?"

"That's correct, sensei. That's a little bit of a blunt point to the gradual story I'm leading into. The Sage subjugated the great beast after much fighting, and destruction. He sealed its immense power into himself, casting its empty body into the sky. He spread the philosophy of peace and love through out the world when peace settled. Many people considered the very last of the Shinjin a "God". For most of his lifetime, humanity knew a golden age."

"However, all good things eventually come to an end. When the Sage reached old age, his control over the beast began wane. Fearing the worst, he divided his power into nine powerful entities, each of them with their own unique name and personality." He began rattling their names off in turn. "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama. These became known as the Biju. They were his children, just as much his legacy as the children who went onto form the Uchiha, and Senju clans after his passing."

"Today, those examples of his great wisdom and power exist today in multiple forms. They exist as the Phantasmal weapons he created to fight the Shinju, Ninjutsu, Bloodlines that sprouted up from his children's descendants, and finally…us. Every Shinobi is an inheritor of a proud legacy. Even academy students, higher ranked ninjas, and the mighty Kage who command all other ninja all share this common thread of the Sage's legacy."

"I guess you could say Hagoromo-sama was the one who first ignited the Will of Fire all the way back then." Iruka said. "And it still burns even now to this very day, in the hearts and souls of every ninja who lived and who is still come."

Yukimasa nodded pleasantly, "I couldn't have put it better myself, Iruka-sensei. The First Hokage possibly could have derived the Will of Fire from the base teachings of the Sage himself." He looked every student straight in the eye. "That will now lies within all of you. If you find yourself staring at an unending darkness, let the Will of Fire be your light in those moments. It will guide you safely." The entire class had a new light in their eyes. They had a new appreciation for their heritage and would honor the legacy of their ancestors best they could.

Unbeknownst to Iruka, Yukimasa, and their students, there had been someone listening to the story as well. As the class began the long trip back to Konoha, a figure in a long, flowing cloak came out of the tree line. "Hmph…perhaps there's hope for this generation after all." A deep voice spoke. The figure was male; He stood where Naruto and Kiba had been, looking up at the colossal memorial statues, paying special attention to Hashirama's.

Yukimasa saw something flicker out of the corner of his eye. He frowned slightly, and stood there for a moment. Naruto starred up at him suspiciously, and then to the tree line. Yukimasa glanced to Naruto. "You felt that too, right?" His scar burned with an uneasy feeling. It was almost as if it resonated with something. "Fluffy is growling in your stomach."

"Yeah! How did you know?" he said, rubbing the area where his seal was.

Yukimasa shrugged carelessly, fingering his shoulder. The scar wasn't bleeding. It burned less, and less. The feeling eventually faded. He snorted humorlessly. "This was something stupid born out of a stubborn, old wound."

"An old wound?" Naruto asked, squinting quizzically. "What does that mean?"

Yukimasa frowned deeper. He reared his hand back, and came up fast to flick Naruto on the nose. Naruto squawked indignantly. His words were falsely admonishing. There was a energetic light in his red eyes. That told otherwise. "That story is a little adult for you, squirt. Maybe when you're older, and hopefully less of a brat." He started off down the road to join up with the rest of the group. The trip back to Konoha was uneventful after that and soon the familiar sight of the red painted walls were visible. Naruto fumed almost the entire way back.

Yukimasa entertained himself by messing with Naruto. "Say, kid..." He patted Naruto on the head, ruffling his blond haired head. Naruto glared at him. Yukimasa grinned ever bigger at that. "It was fun. Maybe you can better me in that game of rock, paper, kunai next time." Naruto just huffed, running off to Ichiraku's. Like his father, he was a ramen addict…

"My job is done today..." He yawned, taking a moment to stretch himself out. Suddenly, there was a tug at his shirt. He looked down to see two heads exclusively colored pink, and platinum blonde starring up at him expectantly. Ino had an especially sweet smile for him. He raised a slight eyebrow. "Can I help you girls?" He inquired politely.

"We were really impressed by your story at the Valley, Daisuke-sensei. It was so cool!" Sakura gushed.

Yukimasa gestured casually to them. "Thank you, ladies..." He genuinely said. Which surprised even him. No snark out of his mouth. "You two were the most eager out of the girls. They seemed interested... Just not as much as you two seemed to be."

"You definitely inspired me!" Sakura said, bowing her head slightly, her face starting to turn the same color as her hair. "I was always good at book work, but I never really worked that hard on my physical skills. Think you could help me in that regard, Daisuke-sensei?"

The way she bowed his head definitely made him blink. He tried not to show his surprise. "Sure." He agreed easily. "How about after school on Monday? I'd help you today, but I've got an appointment to keep in the afternoon. Yanno, completely unrelated social stuff. Being a teenage teacher, a ninja, and a genuine authority figure is hard work. I got to blow some steam off."

"Thank you so much, Sensei! Until Monday!" Sakura ran off with Ino on her heels, both girls giggling.

Yukimasa managed a genuine smile as he watched them disappear around a corner. Nothing wry, or sarcastic came out of his mouth. "I kinda wish there'd been girls like them around when I was in the academy." He said gladly to no one in particular.

"Is that a fact, Yukimasa? They seemed rather frail if you ask me." A feminine voice spoke with bemusement. The smell of fresh lavender washed by an early spring rain wafted on the air. It was always a pleasant, comforting scent. A nicely dead give away for the company he was expecting. He turned to meet an absolute vision of loveliness, sitting at a table outside a small café.

She was about seventeen, short, straight blue hair that came to just below her chin, a strong contrast against her pale, flawless skin. Brilliant amber eyes with an air of seriousness to them, but also held a slight melancholy if someone looked deep enough. She was dressed simply, a simple three-quarter sleeve top with lace cuffs on the end, colored a dark blue, and tight black capri pants, and white pumps on her feet. It showed off a bit of her pierced navel, and cleavage. It was tasteful, but the way this ensemble complimented her womanly figure enough to have this young man's red stare linger for more than a moment. But what stood out most was the origami flower set in her hair. It was flawlessly made.

"Well, so nice of you to come here." Yukimasa joined her at the table. Sitting down, reserving his best table manners. Even though he was cool on the outside, he was insanely nervous inside. "It's been a while since we last spoke to each other…Konan."

Konan managed a small, dignified smile. The silvery stud piercing mounted below her glimmering smile sparkled in the light. Something about her sophisticated, dull drawl was playful. "I suppose I could forgive you for keeping me waiting if you treated me to some tea. Maybe." Yukimasa hailed the waiter before she even finished her words. The young man was so glad that she found some humor in this.

"This will teach me to keep a lady waiting." He chuckled lightly. "Perhaps after we're done, I could take you for a walk around the village and show you the sights?" Konan leaned forward slightly, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I'd love that." Konan cooed nicely. Yukimasa mentally sighed in relief, trying his best not to blush. For some reason, this meeting felt so much more stressful than the prospect of protecting the Hokage's son, teaching, and his former job at Kishin muddled together.

Konan's little smile made him feel like jello. His heart rate went up several decibels. This was definitely the "mission" of his life.


	6. Punching the Clock

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

The Mist Wolf Chronicles: Director's Cut

By Storm Wolf77415 and Centurious the Azure

Punching the Clock

To the casual observer, ninja are mysterious super warriors who can do anything. It's not hard to believe it when dealing with people who can walk on water, wield the elements to deadly effect in battle, and even appear to vanish into thin air. So it's quite surprising for outsiders to see when the mystery is stripped away and the truth revealed that shinobi are really like any other person who works for a living. They put their pants on one leg at a time, and punch the clock at the start and end of each day…

(Himura Residence)

The sun slowly rose in the east; it's brilliant light painting the village of Konoha with its glory. This light streamed through the window of the Mist Wolf's den. Seiryu grunted, slowly crawling out of bed. He didn't get very far as he found himself restrained by a slender hand with recently manicured fingers, painted up with clear nail polish. "Leaving for work without telling me?" A soft voice asked. "I don't think so, dear, not this time."

Seiryu watched as his wife of five years sat up, revealing the lacy light blue nightgown she had on. Akira Himura was a ravishing creature of simplistic beauty. She never needed much in the way of preparation to always look stunning. Her straight raven black hair was always kept in a long ponytail. Her inky blue eyes held a gentle air, and she rarely raised her voice if angry. Akira would have been the ideal wife for many men, and Seiryu himself admitted that it was because of her love that he was able to hold onto his sanity for so long in the rough world all ninja inhabited.

A tiny giggle emanated from other the covers, and Seiryu and Akira's daughter poked her head out. "Mommy got you that time, Daddy!" Lily chirped. The Mist Wolf just put his arm around her neck and kissed the little girl on the head, eliciting more cute laughter.

"That she did, sweetie, that she did." He replied, looking to Akira and brushing his fingers along her delicate cheek, causing her to start blushing. "I'll probably be running late tonight, dear. This contract with Wheat Country has generated a ton of paperwork that needs to be sorted through. And I'll probably have to help out with it. Just what I want to do."

Akira just smiled warmly, and hugged him around the neck, "What you do is important to the well-being of the village, dear. I have to get up and get to work myself." She said, having picked up a part time job at the Yamanaka's flower shop to have some extra money to support the family, "We'll keep a light on for you." She said, her voice lowering a few octaves so Lily couldn't hear. "And if you make it home in time…I'll have a special present waiting just for you."

Seiryu didn't need any further prompting to imagine what Akira was talking about. He gave both of the women of his heart a final kiss before getting dressed and leaving for the Hokage Tower.

(Konoha Ninja Academy)

In the meantime, Yukimasa Sanada was preparing for his own private slice of hell. As a member of Konoha's elite Kishin Team, he had taken on some of the most dangerous assignments the village had to offer, facing down rogue ninja and samurai, retrieving dangerous artifacts from unscrupulous bandits looking to make a quick Ryo, and assassinating corrupt business men and politicians. He would rather do all of that instead of his current assignment, but since it had come down straight from the commander-in-chief, he was kind of stuck.

That isn't to say the last four months serving as assistant to Chuunin Instructor Iruka Umino wasn't bad. He found teaching to be a welcome change from his usual assignments, the way the kids hung onto his words gave him something he hadn't felt in a long time…hope. The hope the next generation wouldn't make the same mistakes he did. Even Naruto had grown up a little bit, actually starting to pay attention during classes instead of goofing off or doodling in his notebook.

Of course, there were still moments like today… "Get back here, you little punk!" Yukimasa screamed, red-faced, as he chased the so-called Future Hokage across the Konoha rooftops. Naruto decided to play hooky and just bombarded one of the stores in the commercial district with water balloons. The Sanada heir at least could say he was getting his exercise. To which the young Namikaze just looked over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue.

"Ha! You're too slow! No one can catch me!" Naruto said, streaking across the street before quickly hopping up to the next row of building. He looked behind him, noticing he had lost his pursuers. "Ha, you're good teach, but not good enough to keep up with Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto suddenly found himself tripping over his own two feet, taking a face plant into a sticky puddle of gooey water. "EWWWW! I'm covered in spooge!" He freaked out. Only to hear deep throaty laughter as Yukimasa stepped triumphantly from behind a doorway.

"Ooh, you okay there? I guess you should have been watching where you were going." Yukimasa said, his red eyes shining in bemusement. "Say hello to the Water Style: Syrup Trap Jutsu. You fell right into it. I'll have to thank Izumo-sempai for teaching me this little move of his. It works wonders for handling errant students, don't you think, Naruto?"

"Daisuke-sensei? But…I lost you three blocks ago!" The blonde sputtered, when suddenly another Yukimasa landed next to the first one, giving a slight nod before turning clear and splashing to the ground as a puddle of water.

"Water Clone, kid. Don't use that particular variation much, but given the mess you made with those water balloons earlier, I had plenty of material to work with. I thought it would be a good idea to practice some of my water jutsu today." He helped Naruto up. "Come on now…let's get you cleaned up. I doubt Iruka would appreciate it very much if you came into class looking like a mess. Be thankful I'm doing this much for you." So the poor kid had to endure the walk of shame back to the academy, dripping thick syrupy water the whole way.

Naruto's humiliation wasn't over yet as Yukimasa forced him to strip to his underwear and endure getting cleaned up in the schoolyard while all of his classmates watched. After drying up and getting some clean clothes he skulked back into the classroom where Iruka stood. The Chuunin was clearly trying to hold back his laughter, but the mirth in his eyes couldn't be hidden. Naruto meant a lot to the older man, but sometimes he needed to be put in his place.

He didn't bother to look at any of his classmates, instead sitting in his usual place in the back of the class next to Hinata. "I'm here, Iruka-sensei. I'm ready to learn." He said in a dejected tone. Iruka said nothing, just giving a curt nod. The Hyuuga heiress offered a kind smile and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks, Hinata…I needed that."

"Did you cut class to go pranking again?" She asked.

"Yeah…ended up falling into Daisuke-sensei's icky water trap. It was all thick and goopy. He made me shower in the yard in front of everyone by using a water jutsu on me!" Naruto pouted, and lowering his head on the desk. Hinata took his hand. He couldn't help but feel his face flush a little bit. Hinata's hands were always so soft, and they felt very nice.

An odd idea formed in Naruto's mind. "Hey…uh, Hinata. Do you…want to get some dinner at Ichiraku's after school? Dad's been busy with paperwork in wake of the new Wheat Country contract, and mom's out training with her reserve unit, so it's just me tonight. I'd…" His race grew redder, "I'd really like to not have to eat alone."

Hinata began blushing with those words. A night alone with Naruto was something she had craved ever since they first met. "Of course, Naruto! I'd love to!" She struggled to keep from squealing. Hinata wasn't going to be a stupid fangirl like Sakura and Ino. But…it was Naruto. The blonde's disposition became much brighter after that, and they began focusing on the lesson.

The bell rang and classes ended for the day, Naruto and Hinata walked the streets of the village they called home. They soon arrived at Naruto's favorite place in the world, the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, run by Teuchi Ichiraku, a retired Jounin, and his daughter Ayame. Long a Konoha institution, many ninja had frequented the humble little stand since it's opening.

"Ah, it's one of my best customers! Welcome, Naruto!" Teuchi grinned, "…And I see you brought a friend. Welcome, young lady, what can I get for you?" He gave a knowing smile to Hinata.

"Uh, just a Miso Ramen for me please; nothing too fancy." She said.

"Make it two, and I'm paying for both of us." Naruto said, flashing Hinata his trademark grin. The Hyuuga just blushed, wishing her hair was longer so she could hide her face. Ayame just giggled, and Teuchi began going about his business. The blonde watched with eager eyes as the master practiced his craft with an experienced hand. And soon two steaming bowls of miso ramen were put in front of them.

"Here you go, kids. Eat up!" Teuchi said. The two said a quick prayer before digging in.

"Mmm! Great job, old man. You never fail to disappoint!" Naruto said, as he loudly slurped the noodles down his throat, savoring the rich taste of the noodles. "What do you think Hinata?"

"It's really good, Naruto." Hinata said, blushing a little bit. "Naruto…I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile now. Why do you always feel the need to cut class?" Her words stopped him mid-slurp. "I mean…I remember on the first day of the academy you said you were going to surpass your father when you became Hokage. If that's really your goal, wouldn't it make sense to always come to class and pay attention instead of running out to pull pranks?"

Naruto was floored by the innocuous question. "Uhh." He fumbled for words. He wasn't sure how to reply to Hinata. For him it had always been a given he'd be next in line to be Hokage. His dad would stay in charge for a few more years and then hand the job over to him, from father to son. Never once had he considered he wasn't quite ready for the job. She just smiled warmly and held his hand.

"I suppose the point I'm trying to make is if you really want to be Hokage that badly, you need to apply yourself more. I'm certain that's what your father would want. If he intends to pass it down to you, he'd want to make sure you knew what you were doing." Hinata explained gently. She could have never known her words had finally gotten through the boy's thick head when so many people, his parents included, had failed.

Naruto idly tapped his chopsticks on the counter, really thinking back on all the times he'd goofed off, including when he had tagged the Hokage Monument and how disappointed Minato had been that day. "I guess you have a point, Hinata. I really haven't been much of a proper Hokage's son." He finally broke down and admitted. "Do you…think you could help me?" Those words sent a pleasant chill down Hinata's spine.

"I'd love to!" She said, "Where do you need help in?"

"I'm pretty good in the physical areas…" Naruto said, "My taijutsu, ninjutsu, and weapons are okay. I probably could use help with my genjutsu. The areas I really need to work on are…everything else."

Hinata smiled warmly, "Sure! I kept all my notes from those classes. We can go over them together. I'm certain we can get you caught up." Naruto beamed and went back to slurping down his dinner, so he didn't catch the next thing she said. "And when I'm done with you, you will become the greatest Hokage of all time."

(Hokage Tower)

Minato sighed, looking up at the mountain of paperwork on his desk, all the work to get the contract with Wheat Country had been worth it, but now there was the entire three-week backlog of other forms that had accumulated while he had been busy with the ambassador. "Some days I regret taking this job!" He muttered, even with six Kage Bunshin it was still taking forever. The Yellow Flash couldn't help smirking a little as he heard grumbling come from the commander of his guard platoon. Seiryu had foolishly volunteered to help out with the paperwork and was regretting every second of it.

"It's just a little paperwork he said! It won't take very long at all to finish, he said!" The Mist Wolf grumbled as he angrily scratched his signature on yet another form. "If I have to look at another damn request form I'm going to lose my mind!" His green eyes had a slightly unhinged gleam to them after having to sign his name almost two thousand times in a single day. Minato cleared his throat, causing Seiryu to jump. "What?" He snapped, quickly remembering just whom he was talking to. "Oh…Uhh, sorry boss."

Minato just gave an understanding expression, "Captain Himura, why don't you go ahead and return home? You've been a big help for the last few days and I can always make more Shadow Clones to pick up the slack." Minato said. The maniac gleam in Seiryu's quickly evaporated.

"Thank you very much, Lord Hokage." He replied, giving a grateful bow. "I think I've had my fair share of paperwork for the time being. I'll see you tomorrow sir." Without another word, Seiryu grabbed his gear and quickly made off for home. The Fourth Hokage just settled back behind his desk, looking at the cloudy gray sky overhead. Despite the days he wondered about taking the title, he was still in charge and someone had to do it. The doors swung open and he sat up in surprise, as the man who had been his mentor and father figure entered.

"Hey kid…bet you weren't expecting to see me back here so soon." Jiraiya plopped down in a chair before the desk, "I've been preoccupied with some prime research for the latest book in the Icha-Icha series!" He leered. Minato just shook his head, he knew all too well that 'research' meant the Toad Sannin had been lurking around the nearest hot springs he could find and watching the girls bathe.

"I'm glad you've been having so much fun, I guess not all of us can be the great Jiraiya," Minato replied in a dry tone, "What have you got for me, Sensei?" He asked. The older man pouted, his student was no fun when he was all moody…

"Well, if you're going to be like that. I suppose I'll just have to tell you then!" He said, his expression immediately becoming somber. "Truth is, I've been hearing some rather disturbing things from my spy network. And I think something is spooking my contacts. When it came time for our regular meetings they've been…nervous when I spoke to them. I think someone could be monitoring their movements."

"Are they in any danger?" Minato asked, worry immediately coloring his voice. "I don't need to remind you of the danger of losing just one of those contacts, do I, Sensei?" Indeed both men didn't need any reminding at all. One of the reasons for Konoha's success was the massive network of contacts and informants Jiraiya had built over his years of traveling abroad, and had provided the village with much of their most vital information. If one of them talked…it would be disastrous.

"Calm down, Kid." Jiraiya reassured his student "You think I wouldn't have taken precautions if such a scenario arose? Don't worry…they're fine." He looked out at the ever darkening sky, "But someone definitely has learned of my network. They're applying pressure to them. Not a lot, but just enough to let us know they're onto them. We're going to have to step up our intelligence gathering in the event something happens, Minato. It's not looking good."

Minato groaned in frustration, leaning back in his chair so he was looking at the ceiling. "Lovely…got any more wonderful news for me, sensei?"

Jiraiya snorted, "Trust me, kid. I'm just getting warmed up. There's been a lot of activity coming out of Hidden Stone and Earth Country in general." He said, leaned forward slightly as a flash of lightning erupted in the sky. "Tell me…what exactly do you know about the Shuzen clan?"

"To be honest…not a whole lot, Sensei. I have heard the name before. They're apparently big players in the Earth Daimyo's court. The clan's leader is apparently his top advisor. What's her name again? Gyan…Ghina…" His fist came down on the arm of his chair, "Damn it, I can't think of it!" Thankfully, Jiraiya spared his brain and hand any further pain.

"Gyokoro…Gyokoro Shuzen, and she's a lot more than just an advisor!" He said, "According to my sources, she's the real ruler of Earth Country, and the Daimyo is little more than a figurehead. A lot of people are outright terrified of her! Apparently she's quite the negotiator, which means in their language there's usually bribes involved and when money doesn't work… well then people start dying. No one knows what her true goals are yet, but she seems to have a lot of connections to the criminal underworld. The Yakuza and the Triads especially."

"Do we know exactly which gangs she's connected to?" Minato asked. "Knowing the specific gangs who are affiliated with her would give us a chance to try and shut down their operations."

"There is one group in particular that got mentioned a lot in my contacts reports. I believe they were known as…the Juppongatana. It seems they do a lot of jobs for her." Jiraiya frowned, "Although something tells me they're not just some band of petty thugs. I don't think any of them are ninja, but these guys have real skill, might have been formally trained. But I'm still digging on that. Although…all of this pales in comparison to what happened to me just a few weeks ago when I was passing through Tea Country. It's why I came back early."

"What is it, sensei?" Minato asked.

"I was enjoying some tea when a ghost walked right by the inn where I had been staying at the time…" Jiraiya's usual joviality completely faded away. "Just for a split second…for a I thought I saw Yukimura again. He looked rather good for being a dead man."

Minato sprang to his feet, completely stunned. He recalled all too well Nobushige's words of the entire Sanada clan having been thoroughly annihilated by Mori's hand. "Are you positive about that, sensei? Because I have it on very good authority from Yukimura's brother that the majority of the clan is well and truly dead."

"Well, unless someone has taken to impersonating him, it sure looked like the genuine article!" Jiraiya recalled the image clearly. A tall figure dressed in simple clothing, just shy of six feet three, with a broad jaw obscured by a thick dark brown beard. "I tried to tail him, but he shook me off real quick. I…don't know what to make of it, kid. But I knew I had to tell you."

"Indeed…" Minato said, slowly sitting back down. He took a few deep breaths. "Do we tell Yukimasa about this? I'd think he should know his father is alive."

Jiraiya grimaced, "I understand your logic, but he's got enough issues on his plate as is, and he's on that mission guarding Naruto right now. He needs all of his attention there for the moment. I think we should keep it to ourselves for right now. Maybe let me look deeper into it. For all I know I could have very well been hallucinating." He scratched the back of his head; "I was kind of drunk at the time."

Minato slumped in his seat, "Great…"

"Well…I do have a little bit of good news for you." Jiraiya leaned forward again, "I think I might have found a lead about my errant teammate!" This got the Fourth Hokage's attention. Tsunade had tried, really tried to reintegrate herself back into the village after Kurama's attack. However a lot of friction had quickly developed between the Senju heiress and the desiccated corpse that was Zouken Matou. The Uchiha Massacre had been the final straw for her, leaving once again in a huff with a reluctant Shizune and Tonton hot on her heels.

"You really think you can track her down?" Minato asked, silently cursing Zouken's actions for pushing Tsunade away.

"Oh yes. Our little Slug Princess may have learned a few new tricks in the last couple of years, but you just leave me to work my magic. I will find her, and if needed drag her back home kicking and screaming." He grinned, standing up and patting the young man who was like a son to him on the shoulder. "Believe in me, kid. I'll make it happen."

"Thanks sensei, but before you leave, I'm certain you'll want to see Naruto, right? He always enjoys when his godfather comes around."

"Sure…I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Jiraiya replied.

(Konoha, East Side)

The day was starting to wind down across the village; many people were starting to return home. Yukimasa was no different. The Sanada/Uchiha clan had bought a very nice penthouse, clear on the other side of the village from the now abandoned Uchiha district. It offered a great view of the Hokage Monument. The last Sanada sighed in relief. After spending all day grading papers and dealing with a bunch of snot-nosed brats, it was great to be home.

He opened the door, "I'm home!" Yukimasa announced.

"WELCOME HOME MASA-KUN!" A loud voice cried out. In bounded a young woman with short brown hair and reddish-brown eyes, giving the ninja a massive, bone-crushing hug. Yaiba Tsukino was a teacher at the local civilian high school. She was a regular fixture at the Uchiha home, although she usually spent her time getting on Mikoto and Yukimasa's nerves, mostly lounging about the house and freeloading off of them. She also showed an interest in Itachi. It was probably one of the reasons he took so many long-term missions…

"Good to see you too, Yaiba." Yukimasa said, madly thrashing about, "Uh…could you please let me go now? I'm having trouble breathing!" Yukimasa's face was slowly turning blue from the lack of oxygen to the face.

"Gah! I'm sorry Masa-kun!" She cried, letting him go and he crashed to the ground in an undignified heap.

"What is all the noise? Some of us are trying to cook here!" A soft, feminine voice called out from the kitchen. A teenage girl a few years younger than Yukimasa emerged. Her purple hair held back with a violet ribbon on the left side. She put her hands on her hips, her brilliant purple eyes narrowed in frustration. "Yaiba-sensei, are you causing trouble for Yukimasa–sempai again? He's had a long day already and he doesn't need any of your shenanigans."

"Sayaka-chan is so mean!" Yaiba whined and plopped down on the sofa. Sayaka Kaiba just rolled her eyes in annoyance at her so-called guardian. The Kaibas were a distant branch of the Uchiha clan, and her parents were both victims of the massive purge. Sayaka had been spared for some reason, and taken in by Yaiba. They lived one floor down from Yukimasa's family. Unlike her guardian, Sayaka was always helping around the Uchiha's home, helping Mikoto cook dinner and making sure the apartment was clean for the boys to come home to after missions.

The warm scents wafting from the kitchen was inviting to Yukimasa's senses. "Smells great as ever, Sayaka. It's always worth coming home to your cooking." He said, hanging up his shuriken holster and removed his flak vest. The younger girl blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, sempai, it would have gone faster if we haven't had to keep Yaiba-sensei from messing with it." Sayaka shot a fierce glance toward the lazy woman on the couch who just stuck her tongue out at the younger girl. "Do you think you can help herd her away from the kitchen for a while? She's always trying to cause some kind of mischief and it makes it very hard to concentrate when Itachi isn't around to occupy her time."

Yukimasa sighed; it was moments like this he wished he were still in Kishin. "I'll see what I can do." He said, directing his blood red gaze on the teacher before going into the kitchen where Mikoto was hard at work chopping up some vegetables while Sayaka resumed tending to the pots on the stove, dumping in some pieces of meat. The faint smell of onions wafted through the air.

"Ah, welcome home, Yukimasa dear. How was the academy?" Mikoto asked as she set about cutting up some carrots.

"Oh, about normal. Naruto cut class as usual and I had to track him down." He replied, nervously eyeing Yaiba as she slipped into the kitchen and hovering near the pantry. "So what's for dinner, Aunt Mikoto? Anything special on the menu?"

"I was thinking beef stew and fried potatoes, Yaiba…don't even think of adding of your 'special ingredients' to it. I'm watching you closely!" Her eyes flashed red for a second as she activated her Sharingan. Yaiba cringed a little. Even after all this time she was wary of whenever the Uchiha Matriarch did that. Mikoto didn't need to remind anyone she was still a Jounin of Konoha. Satisfied she had made her point, Mikoto ran a hand through her hair, tied back so as not to get in her way as she worked.

Yukimasa smirked at the pouting Yaiba, who stuck her tongue out at him. She quietly began plotting her revenge. As the Mikoto and Sayaka continued to work and Yukimasa chatted with them, none of them noticed her grab a bottle from the pantry and slyly place it on the table. Soon the stew was done and everyone sat down to eat.

"Mmm! It smells great, Aunt Mikoto! It's a shame Itachi's going to miss this! Sayaka can you give me some potatoes?" Yukimasa asked. The purple haired girl smiled and passed the bowl. He plopped some on his dish and reached for the soy sauce, pouring a generous amount on to the potatoes. Yaiba watched with a hint of anticipation. "Something wrong, Yaiba?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." She said, trying to shake off any suspicion. "So tell me, Masa-kun…any young ladies in your life? You're not getting any younger and you really need someone who can take care of you." This caused Sayaka to halt in her eating. It was no secret she had a crush on the Sanada heir, but sadly the feelings were not requited.

He just sipped from his bowl. He thought about the other day with Konan. How they traversed all over the village just enjoying the pleasant company. "Well, actually there is this one girl I've been seeing." Yukimasa admitted. All activity at the dinner table stopped with those words and soon he found three pairs of eyes on him. "Oh…I guess I should have said something about that beforehand, huh?"

"Indeed, young man!" Mikoto said, the angry disproval clear in her voice, "I can't believe you would be so ignorant, Yukimasa Ikari Sanada! You may be a Chuunin, but I'm your aunt, I'd like to think I'd be the first person to know something like that! Especially considering your mother isn't here!" Sayaka said nothing, but anyone with sharp enough vision would notice her purple eyes darken slightly.

"Hoo! Way to go, Masa-kun! It's about time!" Yaiba cheered loudly, waving a clenched fast in the air, but was immediately silenced by Mikoto's fierce glare. "Uh, that is…tell us about her."

He got a fond smile on her face, "Her name is Konan. I don't know where she's from, but I can tell she's not from around here. I can tell by her accent. I was on my day off and we met one day at a cafe and…I just rather enjoy her company. She's a bit on the quiet side but still a pleasant person to be around. I'll have to bring her by one day so she can have dinner for us I bet she'd love Sayaka's cooking, right?" Her reaction was just to stand up and stalk out of the room. "What was that all about?"

Mikoto and Yaiba just rolled their eyes. Yukimasa was a fantastic ninja and a good man. Too bad he could be rather dense at times. Thinking nothing more of it, he picked up some potatoes and putting them in his mouth. He paused and his eyes bulged. "HA! That's for earlier!' Yaiba smirked in victory, holding up the bottle she put on the table earlier, marked with an oyster. "It serves you right for making fun of a beauty like me!" Her rant was cut short with a massive spray of sauce ejecting from Yukimasa, hitting Yaiba right in the face.

"Yuck! That's gross!" He stood up, "I need to brush my teeth!" and he promptly left them.

"Well…I guess dinner is over." Mikoto remarked, looking to the still soaked teacher. "Come on Yaiba, you made this mess, You have to help clean everything up."

"Yes ma'am…" Yaiba replied in a deadpan voice. She should have known better to try to get one over a ninja. In the end they always had the last laugh…

(Konoha, Western Sector)

It began to rain as the Mist Wolf made his way home. Quickening his pace, he hopped over the rooftops as large fat raindrops began pouring in droves, managing to just beat the worst of the storm as he reached his apartment. He sighed in relief before the first thunderclap sounded in the sky. Seiryu walked inside, hanging up his hip pouch and shuriken holster. He poked his head into Lily's bedroom, seeing his daughter sound asleep.

Smiling, he quietly came up to her bed, running weathered fingers along his daughter's cheek. Seiryu left just as quietly, not wanting to disturb Lily's peaceful slumber. He went into the master bedroom to find the love of his life. Akira sat in the padded window seat, watching the rain continue to pour down outside. She looked to him with gentle inky blue eyes and gave a gentle smile. "Hello my love, did you have a nice day at work?" She asked.

"Yes I did, dear. I saw that Lily was taking a nap, and now you're engaging in one of your favorite pastimes." Seiryu looked on appreciatively at his wife, dressed in a dark blue one-piece swimsuit with thin white shoulder straps. "You really do like the water, whether it's swimming, or just watching the rain come down. You even dressed for the occasion."

Akira nodded. "I find the water soothing in any form." She replied, "It just seemed right to wear my bathing suit." Seiryu said nothing and removed his uniform, changing into a t-shirt and some pajama pants, all the while sneaking aside glances at his wife as she continued to gaze outside. Akira put her hand on the glass, resting her head against the window. He then sat down in the window seat, pulling Akira into his lap.

"You know, dear. One thing I love about you always dressing like that is I get a lot of great views of your boobs and butt." Seiryu said, a slightly lecherous expression on his face.

Akira gasped at her husband's comment, jumping to her feet as her arms coming up to protectively hug her chest, "Seiryu, that's naughty!" Her cheeks immediately flushed. The Mist Wolf just grinned, putting his arms around her slender waist. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, causing her blush to intensify.

"Perhaps you're right, my dear, but there's two things you have to take into consideration. One is the fact that we've been married for five years now, so I'm fully within my right to say those things about you. The second thing you have to understand," He said giving her rear a gentle squeeze, eliciting a delicate squeak, causing her cheeks to glow brighter than ever, before giving her another kiss, this one deep and passionate, "Is that all of it is the truth. You have a fantastic body, Akira, and waking up to the sight of that lovely face every morning…it makes my day every single time."

Akira smiled again, her cheeks still bright red, "But certainly you didn't fall in love with me just because of my body?" She asked meekly. Seiryu ran his hand through her soft, silky locks, black as night itself.

"Of course not," He said, holding her close so their cheeks rubbed up against each other, "I also fell in love with the beautiful soul inside as well. You are certainly a lovely and graceful mermaid, my love. But beyond that…you are my angel as well." Her delicate lip quivered, a few joyful tears began running down her cheeks before sharing a gentle kiss with her beloved.

Seiryu scooped up Akira in his arms and they lay down on the bed together, watching as the rain continued to fall on the village and another day came to an end.


	7. The Not So Melancholy of Aoi Rokusho

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The Mist Wolf Chronicles: Director's Cut

By Storm Wolf77415 and Centurious the Azure

The Not So Melancholy of Aoi Rokusho

(Konoha Ninja Academy, training yard)

Brilliant red eyes looked out on the gaggle of students currently undergoing their morning exercise. Yukimasa had to admit, he was starting to get the hang of this teaching gig. ON top of that, he was actually starting to enjoy it. Perhaps instead of going back to Kishin, he'd go for the Jounin exam, that way he could take on a Genin Team. But it wasn't time for musing. He had a job to do.

"All right, kids. We're going to be doing something a little bit different today. Follow me outside." He led the kids behind the Hokage's office, so they were now standing at the very base of the Hokage Monument. Everyone craned their necks upward to look at the massive stone faces. "This is your challenge," He jerked a thumb at the cliff face, "A race up the mountain itself. You can use whatever methods available to you…short of killing each other. The winner gets a private lesson with me after school."

All the academy students began clamoring in excitement. Yukimasa had quickly become a favorite among them, due to the fact he was younger than the other instructors, and thus more relatable. A chance for some one on one time with him was highly coveted. Everyone was already beginning to make plans for what they wanted to learn from him.

Yukimasa himself couldn't help but give a slight grin at everyone's enthusiasm for his little competition. Ever since his little speech about all shinobi being the heirs to the Sage's legacy at the Valley of the End, the kids had taken a slightly more serious stance toward their ninja training; all of them were really making an honest effort to improve their skills. Even Naruto was paying more attention in class, and not just goofing about.

He couldn't have known that Hinata's words had such an effect on the son of the Fourth Hokage. After the trip to the Valley, Naruto had locked himself up in his room, he had thrown himself on the bed and really began to think about his behavior. He hadn't even come down for dinner, which had set off major warning alarms for his parents since he would never ignore ramen. Minato had come in to find his son laying on the bed in deep thought.

The Yellow Flash was floored when Naruto, bereft of all his usual cheer, point blank asked him if he was a failure and was a disappointment to him and Kushina. He had promptly informed his son he was no failure. He just needed to work harder. Minato said if he had some time tomorrow they'd train. Naruto's trademark foxy grin came right back after that, promising he'd work harder to be the Hokage the village needed.

Minato and Kushina couldn't have been prouder of their son's progress. Both of them had begun teaching him in their respective crafts. Suffice to say, Naruto now had a few surprises for everyone today. He was going to show them why he was the son of the Fourth Hokage. "Get ready everybody, Naruto Namikaze is going to win this race!" He announced to everyone.

"Dream on, Naruto! You may be the son of the Hokage, but you're still at the bottom of the class!" Kiba Inuzuka smirked. The small white dog at his side yapped a few times. "That's right, Akamaru. If anyone is going to win that free lesson with Daisuke-sensei, it's going to be us!"

Shikamaru Nara just sighed in annoyance, "This is such a drag. Do we really need to run this dumb race? Can't we just take a nap? It would be a lot less work!" He whined. It was then He got whapped on the back of the head, he found himself under his sensei's hard gaze.

"Quit being such a pussy ass bitch, Nara. You can cloud watch on your own time." He said in a stern voice, but then his tone quickly became lighter, "If you succeed, we can discuss tactics over a game of shogi. And if not…you can clean the chalkboards." He then walked off, eliciting sighs from many of the female students.

A certain pink haired kunoichi was eager to win, but not for the same reasons as the boys, "A private lesson with Daisuke-sensei…" Sakura said in a dreamy voice. It was no secret she and Ino were infatuated with Daisuke, not quite getting the hint being a ninja wasn't all about acting as distressed damsels while the boys did the heavy lifting. She had the vision of her charming him after class. Her bubble got popped by Ino's shrill voice.

"Dream on Billboard Brow! I'm the one studying after school with Daisuke-sensei!" The Yamanaka heiress screamed. Sakura replied by calling her a pig, thus beginning another of their spats. A little further away, Hinata rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how silly her classmates were acting. They were kunoichi, future defenders of the Leaf and they were arguing over how to get in their teacher's pants, something that disgusted her immensely.

Thankfully, Naruto tugging on her arm spared her any further disgust. She began blushing, "Uh, good luck, Naruto. I hope you manage to win." The blonde just flashed her a big grin.

"Same to you, Hinata, but don't give up on my account. I bet Daisuke-sensei could help you out as well. And…thanks for your words that day. It was a big help." He said. The entire class lined up at the base of the mountain, All looked to Yukimasa for his signal.

Ruby red eyes flashed in the early morning sun as he raised his hand up to the sky before bring it down in a single motion. "GO!" He barked. Everyone began madly scrambling up the mountain, hoping to make it to the top first. Yukimasa smirked, created a trio of Shadow Clones, "You know what to do. I'm heading to the top."

The Sanada heir had little trouble making it to the top of the mountain, standing just above the Hokage's faces. The dark blacks rings of his Enjingan flared to life, "All right, let's see what we can see. How are my little darlings doing?" He then noticed Kiba and Akamaru heading up at a good clip. "Ah, the classic story of a ninja boy and his dog." Yukimasa quipped.

The young Inuzuka had the potential to become skilled, but he didn't like his attitude problem. He noticed him using his clan's trademark jutsu, the Tsuuga, to quickly scale up the mountain, making broad leaps. "Yeah! This is going to be easy pickings Akamaru!" Kiba declared, ready to prepare for another launch, but just as he was about to jump, he felt something grab his leg, sending him flying into a boulder. "Ow…" he grunted, sliding to the ground.

Much to his surprise a flash of smoke appeared in front of him, revealing Ino. "Oops, did you trip, Kiba?" She smirked, "Nice try using one of your clan's jutsu, but guess what Daddy taught me just last week? It turns out Shunshin is a lot easier to learn than I thought. I guess you're going to have to wait until next time for some time with Daisuke-sensei. Toodles!" She vanished in Shunshin once again.

Not too far away, Shikamaru smirked as his shadow retreated, "You owe me for that, Ino…" He muttered. Despite his lazy demeanor, the Nara heir considered Ino a friend. Nothing burned him more than to see her and Sakura acting like vain airheads trying to impress a boy. That's not what being a ninja is about. So he figured he'd give the blonde Yamanaka a little hand by helping her get to the top. Shikamaru figured if anyone could open her eyes to the truth it would be their teacher.

From his perch on the mountain, Yukimasa gave a curt nod of approval. "Not bad for a lazy cloud watcher." He directed his gaze to another part of the mountain. "Let's see how the others are doing." He found Sakura hemmed in by a large group of girls. "Hmm, What are you going to do, Miss Haruno? Let's see if you can do more than just fawn over me."

"Well, well, it seems you're in hot water, Billboard Brow." Ami Sumeragi drawled, "No matter, one less person to vie for Daisuke-sensei's affections. So you think you can take on all of us?" She put her hand on her hip, "Cause I'd really like to see you try, right girls?" The other fangirls all giggled menacingly.

"Well, Ami, it looks you've got me." Sakura said, bringing her hands up, "But…I'm not as weak as I look!" With those words she began tossing out multiple kunai attached with small bags. The bags popped open, revealing cherry blossom petals. A faint mist also emanated from them, one by one the girls collapsed. "A little variation of my Sakura Blizzard Technique, be lucky this isn't the lethal version." She quipped before heading on her way up the path.

Sakura's actions surprised Yukimasa, "Hmm, maybe she has

some promise after all." He quipped. His Enjingan then focused on yet another part of the mountain, he raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that from him." At that moment, a panting, beaten Naruto pulled his way up the mountainside. He then flashed to where further down the mountain another Naruto was making his way up the mountain.

The son of the Yellow Flash made his way over to Yukimasa, "Hey, teach…I'm the first to the top. It looks like I win!" Naruto panted. Yukimasa gave a slow clap.

"Well done, Naruto, I have to admit, replacing yourself with that Shadow Clone at the beginning of the race was a rather novel move. Sadly…you weren't the first one to the top. You were slower by two seconds." He pointed over to the where Hinata was standing on the head of the Third Hokage, looking out with a profound sense of joy on her face.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little dejected. He had wanted to win so badly, but he had also encouraged Hinata to try her best as well. Yukimasa patted him on the shoulder. "Don't let it get you down, kid. I know you and Hinata have grown close to each other. I think we can both agree she needs this victory, right?" Naruto gave a begrudging nod, "Glad we're on the same page. Tell you what…I'm feeling generous today, since you and Hinata were the first ones up here, I'll teach both of you."

"I got here first, Ino-Pig, the private lesson with Daisuke-sensei is mine alone!" Sakura's shrill voice ruined the moment, as she and Ino clambered up the side of the mountain.

"Just go ahead and kiss my ass, Billboard Brow! There's no way he'd go for you! I'm getting the lesson!" Ino shot back. Yukimasa just gave a chortle of amusement at the arguing between the two fangirls. It seems he would have four people to teach today.

"Actually ladies, neither of you won." He said jerking a thumb at a grinning Naruto and blushing Hinata, "You were beaten by these two." Both Ino and Sakura were crushed. But the jaunty grin on his face lightened the mood. "However, since I'm such a nice guy, I think I can give all four of you some extra attention today." The rest of their classmates made it to the top and they all returned to the Academy for classes.

As the sun set in the west, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata stood in the yard with Yukimasa pacing in front of them. Wordlessly he made a single familiar cross-shaped looking hand seal, producing three clones. "Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. You'll go with the clones and begin working. Hinata will work with me personally, and before you start complaining, know that what I have to teach Hinata requires a certain finesse that clones can't accomplish. Now off you trot!"

The other three students trooped off with the clones, leaving the real Yukimasa alone with Hinata. "All right, Miss Hyuuga. Since you were the first one to make it to the top, you get the honor of picking whatever you want to work on. Shall we begin?"

Her pale cheeks flushed a little bit. "Uh, of course, Daisuke-sensei. Uh, I would ask if you could help with my taijutsu, but I'm not sure if you could…" Hinata trailed off as much to her surprise, he slipped into a Jyuken ready stance. "H-how do you know my clan's fighting style?"

He gave a thin smirk, "One of my ancestors was a Hyuuga. They were also kind enough to leave a complete record of the Gentle Fist's techniques in our family's archives," He voice dropped lower, "But don't tell your dad or any of the other clan elders about it. They're kind of sensitive to that thing if you know what I mean."

"But how can you make it work without the Byakugan?" She asked incredulously.

"Admittedly, it loses a lot of its effectiveness without your special eyes," He said. "But we can still use it to cause major chakra burn to a target's internal organs. Let's have a brief spar, that way I know what I have to work with, although I have a pretty good idea of what I want to teach you. So let's begin."

Hinata assumed her own stance. Certain trepidation began forming in her gut. But at least she knew her teacher wouldn't be too harsh unlike her father. Chakra flared around her hands and she lunged for her first strike.

In another part of the training yard, one of the Shadow Clones and Ino were sitting on a bench. The blonde was a bit disappointed that she was only working with a shade, but you had to start somewhere after all. "I just want to say it's great you're being so accommodating, Daisuke-sensei. I can assure you I'll be a great student!" Ino said, trying to put the charm as much as possible. Ruby red eyes just rolled in annoyance. He may be just a humble Kage Bunshin, but there was no way he was putting up with this nonsense.

"Sweetheart…just stop right there." The clone slipped into Kishin mode, his voice becoming frozen helium. "Don't try to sweet talk me. I'm fully aware of the real reason you and Haruno wanted to win this race. Hate to break to you, sweetie. But your little fantasy ends right here!" He leaned in close, hard red eyes boring in on terrified blue ones. "Trying to get me to fall in love with you is NOT going to make you a better kunoichi! "My counterpart is telling Sakura the same thing right now. You want to become a true defender of this village…you have to work for it!"

Ino was devastated at the words, her entire image of her beloved sensei shattering into a million pieces, unable to be put back together. She did her best to stifle her tears, trying to hold true to the ninja rule about not showing any emotion. The clone softened a little, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He ran tender fingers along her cheek. "I'm sorry for saying such cruel things, Miss Yamanaka, but you needed to hear it, Miss Haruno as well."

He sighed. "I'll tell you a little story. When I was younger, there was a girl much like the two of you in my class. Her name was Makie Konoe, and she worshipped the ground I walked on. I was happy to accommodate her." The clone looked up at the sky with wistful eyes. "She had this romantic image about meeting some brave shinobi who would sweep her off her feet…she died on her second mission. Just another dead body on the pile."

Ino was riveted by his words, but he was only getting started, "Let me tell you some rather unpleasant facts about fangirls who join the ranks. Most of them are so wrapped up in their little fantasy; their skills are no better than that of a second year Academy Student! Most of them end up dead within their first three missions…or worse. All because they were too dimwitted to realize their faults! After Makie…I don't want that to happen to anyone else."

"The two of you don't need to end up on the list of 'dumb fangirls who couldn't take a hint.' That's long enough as is. It's not too late to be different." Yukimasa's clone said. "You girls can be the start of a new generation of strong kunoichi, Ino. A breed not seen since the days of Tsunade Senju herself! Cause I saw a little of that potential on the mountain today. Do I have the right ones for the job or not?"

Ino's eyes blazed with a new fire. Her mother, Isane Yamanaka, was no longer an active kunoichi, instead now managing the clan's flower shop. But her daughter had been raised on the stories of how fluid and graceful she had moved on the battlefield. One of Ino's main inspirations was the image of her mother in her uniform, looking proud to be a defender of the Leaf. There was no questioning what her answer would be.

"Understood, sensei…I'll do whatever is asked of me." Ino said, this time much more forceful, none of the phony charm in her voice this time around.

The clone smirked, "Good girl. I think you've earned this." He held up a long, thin box. "I will say, Ino. You have a natural grace about you that not many shinobi possess. I think you need a weapon beyond just basic kunai and shuriken," He gave the box a little pat. "It will be a weapon that allows you make full use of that grace." He pushed the box into her hands, "Go ahead and open it."

Ino opened it to find a sheathed sword with a narrow blade and an elaborate basket handguard. She took it out. "It's beautiful!"

"That particular kind of sword is known as a rapier. It's made for thrusting and parrying, but in your hand I'm sure you could make great use of it." Yukimasa said. "I'm certain I could look some manuals about fencing, that's the kind of fighting style you use with rapiers."

Over by the track, Sakura did her best to clamp down on her tears. Like Ino she had to endure the clone's harsh words. It gave a sympathetic squeeze of her hand. "Again…I apologize for being so blunt, Sakura. But I've seen enough dead bodies in my lifetime. The last thing I want is for you and Ino to end up on that pile because of some stupid fantasy. I'm hoping you'll take your training more seriously now."

The pinkette nodded. "Yes sir," she sniffled. "I think I need some work on my taijutsu, I was at the bottom of the class."

"You may want to get some physical conditioning in as well, build up your stamina so you'll have more chakra for ninjutsu." The clone said, "How about you give me ten laps on the track, and then we'll go from there." Nodding meekly, she began running on the track. All the while she about her teacher's words.

The final Yukimasa clone watched as the rest of the students began training before directing his attention to his charge. "Well Naruto, I have to give you credit…you're not as dumb as you look. The trick with the Shadow Clone earlier was quite a novel one. I'm guessing one of your parents taught you that jutsu?" He asked.

Naruto flashed a big grin, "My mom did. She was always skilled with that technique. I was having so much trouble with the regular clone jutsu. Given my 'special passenger', I was always putting too much chakra into the technique, and my clones always looked like corpses. So I learned the more advanced Kage Bunshin instead. I can pretty much spam clones until the sun goes down!" He grinned.

"Makes sense, when did you make the clone during the challenge?" Yukimasa asked.

"It was always there." Naruto replied, "Dad ordered me to always keep a couple around in the event someone tries to kidnap or kill me. So it was pretty easy to swap out with one of them while I took a shortcut up the mountain that I always used to frequent as a kid. So what are you going to teach me?"

The clone smirked. "Well, I think I know just the thing for you." He leaned in close, "I'll tell you a little secret about this jutsu, Naruto. One that I'm sure your mother would have told you eventually. The Kage Bunshin was originally created as an infiltration tool. You send the clone into the enemy compound to recover any information you need. That information immediately gets sent back to you once the clone is dispelled. So it makes for a great training tool."

Naruto's eyes widened, "That's awesome! I could make a hundred clones. I bet I could get a load of training done!" the clone flicked Naruto in the forehead. "Ow! What's that for?"

"Easy there, blondie. Don't get any ideas." The clone warned, "Yeah you could get several months of training done in a few days, but making a lot of clones is still dangerous. Dispelling all of them at once would be too much info for your brain to handle at once, end result…you die!" Naruto blanched at that.

Satisfied he made his point, the clone dug the toe of his shoe into the ground. "So, let's limit ourselves to a max of about ten clones for now. And your little story has given me the perfect idea of what to teach you. I am going to teach you some basic chakra control exercises, and then I'm going to teach you the regular Clone Jutsu. That way you can mix up the types of clones you uses, further confusing your enemies."

"Well…I suppose my chakra control does need work." Naruto mumbled.

"Smart kid!" The clone thumped him on the back. He picked up a leaf from the ground. "I believe you remember this little routine, Naruto. Make ten clones, and have them pick up a leaf. Keep that in your hand, and focus as much chakra as you can into keeping the leaf there." After an hour, the four kids finally went home. Yukimasa was sitting at his desk, getting some paperwork done.

"Hey Daisuke, there's a young woman here to see you." Iruka said. "She looks rather upset about something. I think you better talk to her now. Don't worry about the paperwork. I can finish that up."

"Thanks, Iruka." Yukimasa hopped up, running down the steps to find Konan standing at the gate to the Academy, arms folded across her chest. "Hey Konan…is something wrong, dear?" She grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him in close.

"I don't have a lot of time, so I'll cut right to the chase, Yukimasa." Konan's voice was serious, "An…associate of mine is planning something that doesn't sit well with me. I came to give you a warning so you can keep it from happening. He has his eyes on one of your village's Sacred Scrolls. He has a mole here in the village that intends to steal it for him. I don't know who it is yet, but I can tell you the theft will be within the next month or so. Tell your leaders so you can take the appropriate countermeasures. Please, He can't be allowed to have that kind of power!"

"Okay, Konan! You've made your point! Could you ease off a little? I'm having trouble breathing!" He rasped. Konan loosened her hold on him, "Heh, I've gotta admit…that's a pretty good grip you have. Thanks for the heads up. I'll be sure to let the Hokage know. You got time for dinner?"

She gave an elegant shake of her head, causing her bluish-black locks to sway. "Sorry, I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check. I'm needed elsewhere, but next time I'm in town, you bet." Konan gave him a quick kiss. "Until next time." She walked briskly down the street toward the gate. He gave a slight leer as his gaze was squarely focused on her rear end. Yukimasa didn't want to see Konan go, but he sure loved watching her leave.

He quickly became all business. Someone was about to commit a crime in his village, an unacceptable act in anyone's eyes. He quickly took off for the Hokage Tower.

(Later that Night)

Mizuki nervously paced up and down. This operation had been in the works for the better part of a year now. He had found Naruto sitting on the roof of the school. It had been easy to convince the brat to steal the scroll from them, promising him it would be a quick route to becoming a ninja. Naruto had jumped at the chance. All he had to do was catch up to him at the location in the forest, but first he had to wait for his back up to arrive.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long, as a dark figure vaulted down from a nearby rooftop. "It's about time! Did you take the long route here?" Mizuki snapped. "I'm sure the annoying brat is on his way to the vault to pick up the scroll. It won't be long now. Master Orochimaru will reward both of us well for this, don't you think, Aoi?"

There was a meaty thumping sound; suddenly a burning sensation began forming in his stomach. Mizuki looked down to see the kunai embedded squarely in his gut. "You scumbag piece of shit!" He rasped, feeling the life drain from his body. The former Rain ninja just gave his partner a condescending smirk, kicking to the ground.

"You were always a fool, Mizuki." Aoi sneered. "I was content to work for Orochimaru after I lost the Rajin, because I knew it would just be a matter of time before I got it back! I'm through being the lackey. From now on I'm going to be calling the shots! I'll rule with the Raijin in one hand and the Scroll of Sealing in the other, with the Kyuubi bound to my control under my foot!"

Mizuki winced as his traitorous partner dug his foot into his side, "You were just a means to an end. Aoi Rokusho the Nidaime Otokage…has a rather nice ring to it if you ask me. But I'm afraid you're not going to be around to see my rise to power, so…good bye, Mizuki." With that, the kunai came down, ripping the hapless Chuunin's throat open.

(Hokage Tower)

Aoi was now in Konoha's treasure room, the place where the village's most prized relics were kept. His eyes fell on a familiar looking tri-pronged kunai with writing etched into the handle. "The very first Hiraishin kunai! If I had that, I could reverse engineer the seal formula and learn the jutsu for myself!" He pondered it for a while before moving on.

It didn't take long for him to find the Raijin, once again in the display case for all to see. "Hello beautiful…Daddy missed you." Aoi leered. He was about to open the cabinet, but to his dismay he found it closed off with not only a heavy-duty padlock, but also a very complex seal array, one that would take far too long for him to decipher. He punched the door in frustration. "I'm not leaving here without something!" He hissed, looking around frantically.

Gray eyes quickly fell on another glass display case across the room. Aoi lit up. A single word fell from his lips, "Shirozakura…" The case contained a katana with a rectangular bronze tsuba, and white and gold wrappings, contained in an equally white sheath. "The Kikuichimonji Norimune blade owned by the First Hokage himself! That will be a nice little compensation!" He smashed the glass, greedily snatching the legendary sword from its stand.

Aoi then looked back to the kunai. "I'm stealing from the First Hokage…I may as well take from the Fourth as well!" He removed the Plexiglas covering it, taking the knife gingerly. "Suck on that, Yellow Flash! You're about to be dethroned! I just need the Scroll and it will be complete." He slipped out as fast as he could, heading for the clearing out in the forest where the last two prizes remained, The Scroll of Sealing and the most powerful of the nine.

(Forest Clearing)

Naruto laid the massive scroll out in front of him. Despite or maybe because of the lesson with Yukimasa, he had wanted to get stronger quick. He had been ready to leave for home when Mizuki stopped him. The white haired Chuunin had informed him there was a 'special test' he wanted him to carry out. It was simple enough, retrieve a special scroll from the Hokage Tower and bring it to a secret location. Mizuki had told him it would guarantee a good mark in his permanent record, not to mention his parents would be proud of him for pulling it off.

So now the blonde had the priceless document, and was now looking it over. Naruto's blue eyes widened at the massive litany of forbidden ninjutsu contained within it. It was then his eyes fell on one in particular "No way…why would Mom not tell me about that" He muttered. Naruto rapidly scrawled down in a small notebook he had on him, before rolling up the scroll. The sound of leaves rustling drew his attention, "Mizuki-sensei?" He called out. Aoi sauntered in.

"Who the hell are you? Where is Mizuki-sensei at?" Naruto quickly snapped into a fighting stance. Aoi just sneered.

"Well would you look at this…the Scroll of Sealing and the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, all wrapped up for me in a nice, neat little package." Aoi drawled, "Maybe I wasn't able to reclaim the Raijin tonight, but once I've looked through the scroll, I'll come back for it. He held his hand out, "You're coming with me, kid, and that scroll as well. So just hand it over real nice and quiet. Once after that we're going on a little trip away from this shit hole."

"Over my dead body!" Naruto yelled, hurling a couple of kunai at him, which Aoi effortlessly batted away with Shirozakura. The blonde recognized the weapon in an instant. "That sword belonged to Master Hashirama…you stole it!"

"Wow, way to state the obvious, kid! I also took this as well!" Aoi held up the tri-pronged Kunai, relishing the growing anger on Naruto's face at the sight of one of his father's creations in the wrong hands. "I may have failed to regain the Rajin this time around, but once I've powered myself up with the jutsu from the scroll I'll come back for it. And then maybe I'll take something of the Third Hokage's as well, just so I'll have the complete set!"

"There's no way I'm going to let that happen! I'm going to beat the crap out of you and take back both Shirozakura and my dad's kunai!" Naruto said, pulling a kunai out, Blue eyes flaring with determination. Aoi just smirked, holding the legendary katana in a ready stance. Training and instincts flared to life as he quickly avoided getting skewered a trio of kunai. His eye widened at the…creature that lumbered into the clearing.

"I'm going to kill you Rokusho! You sold me out, traitor! And now you're going to regret doing that!" He roared up to the skies.

Naruto's eyes widened at what appeared to be a combination of a man and a tiger, if the orange and black stripes and felinoid ears were any indication. He also noticed with surprise he was bleeding. It took him a few minutes of scanning his face to recognize just who this was. "M-mizuki-sensei?" He asked.

"I suggest you back off, kid! This backstabbing trash belongs to me!" Mizuki hissed as he brandished his claws, "It's a good thing Lord Orochimaru gave me this little concoction. It saved my life. But I'm on a timer. It's still incomplete…I won't be able to take the scroll back to him, but I'll just settle for killing you instead!"

Aoi laughed, "Oh please! Like that can hurt me? I possess the blade of the First Hokage himself. I can't be touched!" Mizuki just growled, lunging forward, claws extended. The former Rain ninja swung the blade, intending to behead his would be partner. But the potion had given Mizuki great speed and agility, allowing him to neatly evade the very tip of the sword. In turn the long black nails ripped into Aoi's bodysuit, leaving a quintet of shallow gashes across his midsection.

"Ah! Damn it!" Aoi winced at the pain. "You're going to

regret doing that you overgrown housecat!" He snapped up Shirozakura again, this time aiming to bisect his former partner in half, it was then Mizuki's black talons swept right for his face. Aoi reacted, dropping an elbow into his arm.

In doing so, his grip slackened on Shirozakura, Mizuki's other hand whipped around, connecting directly with Aoi Rokusho's jaw. The katana whipped through the air. "No!" He cried out, frantic to retrieve his prize. The sword flipped end over end, only to land in a gloved hand. Yukimasa Ikari Sanada's red eyes blazed in silent anger as he realized just what had been stolen.

"So…the thieves reveal themselves. Aoi Rokusho…formerly a Chuunin of this very village, he made off with the Raijin and fled to Amegakure where he made Jounin. At least until he encountered the Mist Wolf a few years back who took the blade from him and gave it back to Konoha as a sign of good faith…so you decided to come crawling back huh? Too bad we upped security. So you decided to make off with one of the First Hokage's weapons instead? Dumb move!"

His gaze then fell on his former colleague, "And now we come to you Mizuki…I always thought there was something off about you. It seems I was right on the mark huh? Mondays were your least favorite day of the week." His eyes flickered up and down about the teacher's new form, he wryly smirked. "I have to say, the stripes do help quite a bit. You were putting on some weight, but I didn't want to say anything…professional courtesy and all that."

"Fuck you! I'm not interested in what you think!" Mizuki raged that the entire plan had more or less fallen apart. "I was going to take the scroll for myself and become all-powerful. But I think I'll just settle for killing you!" Mizuki was about ready to attack Yukimasa, an orange blur barreled right into him. Naruto had a look of pure rage on his face, one that his mother would have been quite proud of.

"You lied to me the entire time! I was told this was a special test and I'd get a special commendation!" Naruto screamed at him. "Daisuke-sensei, leave this guy to me. You handle the other guy, but be careful! He has one of my dad's special kunai!" That got the older man's attention.

Aoi just sneered, pulling the knife out, licking the blade in a grotesque manner. "He is right, this even if I don't get away with anything else…this will be quite the little prize! Once I've analyzed the seal formula, I can understand how the Hiraishin works, I'll become the fastest man alive! Not even the Hokage would be able to stop me!" He laughed maniacally. "Even if I don't know the jutsu, this is no ordinary kunai! Let's take it for a test drive shall we!"

"Well then, I guess it just proves you really are slow!" Yukimasa snarled, bringing Shirozakura up into a ready stance. The two ninja lunged, beginning a brand new dance of death, Knife and sword meeting in a clash of steel as the moon reflected off of both weapons.

In the meantime, Mizuki and Naruto circled each other. "Think you can beat me you little punk? Even if you are the son of the Hokage, you're completely outclassed! With the power given to me by Orochimaru, nothing can stand against me!" Mizuki laughed. Naruto just smirked, a trait he had inherited from his mother.

"You clearly don't know who I am or what I capable of!" Naruto's fingers came up into a cross-shaped seal. "My mom taught me this jutsu, but now I see it was only the incomplete form. Let me show you what it can really do! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" There was a huge flash of smoke and gust of wind, causing the leaves on the trees to start whipping about in the darkness.

Mizuki's vision cleared. He was greeted with a sea of orange. Naruto had managed to produce almost a hundred clones with relative ease. "Let see how you handle pain!" They all chorused as one, descending on their hapless foe. Sounds of blows landing and decidedly girlish screaming echoed through the forest.

Aoi and Yukimasa's fight temporarily came to a halt at the sound of the beatdown. "Hmph, lightweight. Totally unreliable for being a Chuunin." Aoi muttered before turning his attention back to his opponent. "Well now, it appears we're at an impasse."

"No, we're not…this is over." The Sanada heir taciturnly decided, plunging Shirozakura into the ground. "I'm not going to use this. It's been desecrated enough for one night." He reached into his flak vest, pulling out a bar of iron about the length of the Rajin's handle. "You should feel honored. Few have seen this technique before, and usually they don't live to tell the tale later." Iron twisted and shifted in shape, the iron rippled like hot liquid in his hands. Its warmth reminded him all the steps. All of the desired information flashed in his mind's eye: History, composition, shape, density. An image of moonlit death flashed behind his glowing red eyes. His hands ran over the liquid red hot metal in his hands, shaping it into his desired image. Hot steam gushed from his hands, revealing his terrible creation.

To Aoi's morbid fascination, it shifted to become a massive scythe. Its silvery blade glinted threateningly in the moonlight. Yukimasa's eyes blazed illuminant crimson. The wheels in his eyes spun slowly, deliberately. Judging him whether he was worthy, or not. He saw the disgusted pity. It was clear Aoi Rokusho was nothing more than a stuffed pig to him. He was going to be gutted. Yukimasa flourished the scythe, reaping the steamy hot mist made in the fires of conception. It sang a terrible screeching song as it came to bear. "Have you ever felt the chill of death at your very core, Aoi Rokusho?!" He demanded boldly, icy chill in his voice made the night itself colder than it naturally should. "Learn of it now! Tremble! Prostrate yourself before me in terror!"

He shook… He actually felt trepidation. It could not be! Aoi sneered; he couldn't let himself be intimidated! Hands rapidly snapped into frantic handseals. "Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique!" He screamed, hoping to try and use the jutsu to escape. He couldn't even finish his hand seals. Yukimasa was already on him. A Shunshin distorted his image into a mirage of movement. The scythe was a quicksilver tail behind him. A single upward slash completely destroyed the technique. Aoi tried to escape, but he couldn't move at all. He could only watch as death descended on him. Those glowing eyes pierced his very being. That thick black wheel spun like a pin wheel in a storm. Those three dots inside the wheel were cold, and dead. A shiver shot up his spine. Death was here. But at the last moment the blade flipped to the side, Aoi got bonked on the head. He thudded to the ground like a marionette with his strings cut.

The Eclipse Scythe glinted quicksilver in the moon's shine once more. Its shape shimmered, and distorted. Hot mist withered on the chill air. The untainted instrument of death's will once more became a harmless bar of metal. Yukimasa sighed, tossing it back into his pouch. He was a bit disappointed by how weak Aoi was.

"What an idiot! I bet Seiryu felt pretty limp after dealing with this waste of space, too." Yukimasa muttered, pulling Shirozakura's sheath off of his back, he took the blade and put it back in. Naruto came over, a few clones followed behind him, dragging a battered, emaciated looking corpse with them that the older boy recognized as Mizuki. "What happened to him, Naruto?" Yukimasa asked blandly, shaking his head. "I can't imagine getting his assed to him on a silver platter by a bunch of clones would make him look like this!"

Naruto wrinkled his nose, squinting slightly. "It was really weird, Daisuke-sensei. Once my clones finished, he began panting and then he just shriveled up." He then looked over to Aoi, eyes narrowing. The blonde picked up the Hiraishin kunai he had dropped. "He's still alive?"

Yukimasa shrugged, gesturing to Aoi dismissively. He snorted. "Yeah. Unfortunately for him, Naruto. I probably would have killed him at any other time, but I think he'd be more valuable to us alive…Ibiki owes me one of his wife's famous chocolate layer cakes anyway. My Aunt Mikoto is a huge chocoholic. She's always looking for her next hit. So this should satisfy both of them." Yukimasa thumped Naruto on the back. "Not bad against Mizuki, kid. I'll be sure to let your dad know about this. I think he'd be proud."

Naruto grinned up at Yukimasa. Yukimasa returned his own boyish grin. Pride welled up in him. Naruto was going to be a splendid Shinobi.

(Two weeks later)

Yukimasa was sitting in a restaurant in a small town a few miles away from the village. He nervously tapped his fingers on the countertop, cup of coffee sitting ignored. His eyes flickered to the door every few minutes. It wasn't long before a slender, feminine figure entered. Konan took a seat next to him. "Get me some coffee please." She asked the waiter, who put a steaming cup in front of her. "So, did you stop them?"

"Yes, we did." His expression turned serious "But I think you owe me an explanation, Konan. It seems to me there's a lot of stuff about you I don't know about. Now I'm grateful for the heads up, but who are you really? Because if this relationship is going to continue, I think I deserve to know." He picked up his lukewarm coffee, taking a slight sip of it. His red eyes glinted sharply over the simple cup. "Let me get the main question out of the way…Are you a ninja?"

Konan sucked in a breath, she was afraid it would have come to this. She decided to tell him the truth…to a point. "Yes I am. I'm a ninja from the Hidden Rain Village. As you know Aoi Rokusho came to us shortly after defecting from Konoha, but he fell out of favor when he lost the Raijin to Captain Himura. He left the village in disgrace with a few others…and joined with Orochimaru."

Yukimasa nodded in understanding. Ibiki had relayed most of this information already after his little session with Aoi. It hadn't taken long for the traitor to start singing like a bird. "And you knew he would probably return to cause trouble?" he asked.

Konan nodded back elegantly. "My associates and I wanted to nip the whole problem in the bud. Our village has suffered enough in the last few years, what with the revolution against Hanzo." She sighed, looking down into the warm brown liquid, that name caught his attention.

"Hanzo the Salamander? You…were one of the revolutionaries?" He gasped, almost spitting out his coffee. Yukimasa was completely caught off guard. That wasn't a thing that happened often. "I encountered him on an op about two years ago. It was a miracle that we escaped."

Konan soberly explained further. "Our sources informed us that the Raijin had been returned to Konoha when Captain Himura joined the village. It was a given that Aoi would try to reclaim it, so I was sent out to warn you."

Yukimasa took a few moments to digest all of this. "Okay…so if you are a ninja, what kind of jutsu do you have? I'm not asking for much, just a small demonstration will be sufficient." Konan managed a small smile. She held her hand up, much to his surprise, her hand began to segment and flake off in small paper sheets that fluttered around their heads before coming back to her hand as human skin. He deftly caught one single sheet between his fingers, "Paper? What is this…are you made of Post-It notes?"

The single sheet escaped his grasp to merge back with her. Konan's delicate eyebrow cocked upwards. "No, it's a transformation jutsu. What's a Post-It note?" she asked. Yukimasa reached into his hip pouch, producing a small sheet of paper. She looked it over.

"The preferred weapon of choice of passive-aggressive people everywhere." He said with a wide grin. Konan's lips twitched upwards into the faintest hint of a smile herself. It wasn't often someone managed to elicit a response from her like that. He finished the rest of his coffee, tossing a five-ryou bill on the table. "Well Konan, I appreciate you telling me this. I'm needed back at home. Catch you later?" He asked.

"Until next time, Yukimasa." Konan stood up, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek before walking out, giving him a final view of her dazzling smile before sliding out the door.

(The next day)

Konan had arrived in a small town on the border between Fire and Rain Countries. She was meeting with a very important individual and didn't want to be kept waiting. The young woman strolled into a small teahouse. "Excuse me, I'm meeting with a friend of mine, has he arrived yet?" She asked the hostess, who in turn ushered her to a dark corner of the establishment. A large, well-built man sat obscured by shadows, sipping his tea with an air of sophistication.

"Ah…Welcome, Konan my dear. You're right on time." The man spoke with a calm deep baritone voice, sliding a teapot her way. "White with just a hint of mandarin orange, correct?" Konan happily accepted the steaming cup. He shifted just enough so the light reflected off the lenses of his eyeglasses. "Let's get right down to business. I trust the little…issue we were having has been dealt with?"

Konan nodded, "I managed to inform Yukimasa. Both he and the Hokage's son kept the village relics from being stolen by those twits. He's gotten strong…Master Yukimura."

A low chortle came from the man's lips. "Good…I'd expect nothing less from him." He learned forward, exposing his weather beaten face, covered by a thick brown beard. Yukimura Taira Sanada's fingers steepled in front of his face, "Do tell me…how is my youngest son doing these days? I always wonder about his well-being."


	8. Wave Country Bound

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The Mist Wolf Chronicles: Director's Cut

By Storm Wolf77415 and Centurious the Azure

Wave Country Bound

(Village Hidden in the Leaves, Hokage Tower)

"I gotta say, Sensei. I was not expecting Naruto and his teammates to do what they did." Kakashi's eye curved upwards into its trademark smile. "Still, I have to give them credit for passing the bell test. They understood that in addition to teamwork, you also have to be willing to exploit everything you can about your opponent."

Naruto and Sakura both were surprised to learn that Daisuke was going to be the fourth member of the newly minted Team 7. The Sanada heir had waved it off by saying that it was due to an odd number of students making the cut so he was needed to fill their team's last slot.

Minato smirked, "I guess you learned a lesson as well, Kakashi? You shouldn't spend all your time reading that smut. Anyone who knows you remotely well enough could have made the judgment that your Icha Icha books are your biggest weak point." The lazy jounin's shoulders sagged a little with those words. It couldn't be true, could it?

Putting it aside, Kakashi squared his shoulders, standing up tall. "My final report is that Team 7 passed its test with flying colors, and I can say with all confidence they're ready to start taking missions." He gave his trademark eye smile, "I have a feeling Naruto is going to make good on his statement he's going to surpass you as Hokage."

Minato gave an expression of fatherly pride, "I have no doubt. Thank you for your report, Jounin Hatake. You are dismissed." Kakashi nodded, vanishing in Shunshin, leaving the Yellow Flash alone with his thoughts. He turned to face the village, watching the people mill about on the streets below him.

A part of him was proud of his son for finally becoming a full-fledged ninja. Naruto finally was taking his place among Konoha's ranks, but at the same time he was concerned about what would happen once Naruto ventured beyond the walls. Between his joint Namikaze/Uzumaki heritage, and Kurama being contained in his stomach. Everyone would jump at the chance to try either capturing or flat out killing him.

Despite having all the faith in both Kakashi and Yukimasa to keep his boy safe, Minato still couldn't help but be concerned. Not just for his sake, but for his mother. If anything happened to her baby boy, no force in the world would be able to stop Kushina from going on a rampage that would make the Tailed Beasts seem like nothing. He sighed, deciding it was just a father's worry.

The Yellow Flash sat back down, digging into the paperwork. At least that was one thing that would always remain consistent!

(Konoha, River Bridge)

Yukimasa leaned against the railing, looking up at the sky with a disgusted look on his face. "Why does it have to be so damn pretty today?" He muttered, reflexively grasping at his shoulder. Finding that his constant pain in the ass had broken open again, bleeding all over his sheets. Rather than let his aunt know about it, He tossed them in the trash. It always pained him to see Mikoto fuss and fret over him, because it meant she was suffering now, so it made him feel worse.

He looked over to his teammates. Naruto and Sakura were arguing about how late Kakashi was. The older boy could only roll his eyes. They had no idea of what awaited them when they quit with the piddling little D-Rank missions they were currently doing and started doing real ninja work. In the wake of his clan's destruction, he had no real reason to live, all that existed was the next mission, and if he was lucky, the sweet embrace of death.

The time he spent at the Academy had worked wonders in improving Yukimasa's outlook on life. Teaching had proved to be more rewarding than he imagined. Not to mention Naruto and his friends had given him a new reason to keep on going. He seriously considered not going back to Kishin and instead apply for the Jounin Exams, with the hopes of taking on a team of his own.

Still, the wound his loving brother had inflicted on him that night sent him back to his brooding demeanor. So it was the young Sanada tuned out the arguing of his teammates, closing his eyes as he tried to meditate. Granted Naruto's grating voice and Sakura's shrill cries at Kakashi's tardiness made it a losing battle. He was about to yell at them when a chipper voice rang out.

"MASTER!" was all the warning Yukimasa before all he could see revealing purple and red robes and a generous pair of breasts before he was bowled over, flat on his back. He gazed into a pair of soft dark blue eyes, noting long wavy pink hair tied up in a ponytail on her left side. "Now come on, Master. Put a smile on your face! No need to look all grumpy!" She cheered, hugging him tightly.

"Will you get off of me already?" He grunted, coming up to a sitting position. The girl climbed off of him, sitting in seiza. "Keiko, what I have told you about calling me master?" Yukimasa groaned. "The Sanada Clan no longer exists…I'm all that remains."

The girl pouted, putting her hands on her hips. "Wrong answer!" She pinched his cheek, Yukimasa gifted the girl an annoyed expression in return. "You need a reminder of how things work, Mister! As long as you're alive, the Sanadas are alive, so that means you're stuck with me!" She then looked to where Naruto and Sakura were standing there, just looking on in confusion. "Oh, hello! I didn't see you there."

"Uh…who are you?" Sakura asked, confusion screwed on her face. The girl sprung to her feet, giving a slight bow. Now that Sakura got a good look at her, the older girl was rather pretty. She was easily Yukimasa's age. Her rosy pink hair was easily a shade brighter than hers. Sakura didn't think that was possible. Sunlight glinted off it, making almost look neon pink. Mischievous cheer twinkled in her deep blue gem like eyes. For a moment, Sakura thought they were almost purple in the light. Yukimasa dwarfed the girl easily. She was short in stature in comparison, but taller than Sakura. She wore a half purple, and poncho like pink cape. It was radically divided by a jagged, rough pink dye job at one side. At one point, Sakura thought the cape might have been entirely purple. It was kept tied at her neck by a cute yellow tassel tie. Her sleeves coming out from underneath the half cloak were long, and kimono like in nature. They were purple with pink branch like patterns ascending from the beginning of her sleeves. Underneath her wispy sleeves was where she wore a pair of black leather gauntlets. The cloak cut off above an obvious piece of leather armor layered over a fishnet shirt that showed off her prominent navel. She also wore a black pair of short shorts that showed off her long slender legs. A dark leather garter belt she wore over those shorts also served as a place for her kunai, and shuriken holsters to hang from at her sides. It was functional and stylish with a pair of suspenders that kept a pair of dark fishnet knee socks up. A pair of metal armor kneepads was strapped protectively to her knees. Sakura thought her outfit was weirdly loud, stylish, and somehow practical all at the same time; If that were at all possible…

"Keiko Hanatori at your service. Love your hair by the way!" She quipped, rocking forward on the balls of her feet. She raised an apologetic hand, waving her at master airily. "I'm sorry for my sudden appearance, but Mr. Grumpypants here wasn't giving me much of a choice. Isn't that right, Master Daisuke?"

"Keiko! Ix-nay on the Aster-May!" He exclaimed through gritted teeth, sweating slightly. At this rate, Keiko was going to blow his cover!

"Oh fine!" The scantily clad kunoichi made another pouty face, sticking her tongue out at him. "So you guys are mas…Daisuke's new teammates? I'm looking forward to working with both of you then." She gave them a gentle, almost melancholy expression, a far cry from her earlier demeanor. Sakura couldn't help but notice the older girl's gaze resting on her.

"But you were never a part of our team assignment!" Naruto said in protest, frowning for in consideration of this new person. Something about this "master" business didn't smell right to him.

"Take my word for it, Naruto." Yukimasa cut him off. "Keiko's more useful than you'd think. I can attest to that personally." He checked his watch, red eyes narrowing. "Provided that lazy ass Kakashi ever quits moping and gets here to actually do his damn job!"

"He's still hanging around the Memorial Stone? Leave it to me!" Keiko's chipper attitude returned, popping away in a cloud of apple blossoms. She reappeared a few second later, holding a very dazed Kakashi. "Here he is! Just standing there at the memorial moping. I was pretty sure birds were going to start landing on his head. But he's ready now, aren't you, Scarecrow Man?" She patted him on the shoulder, pushing him towards his students.

"Uh…yeah." Kakashi replied, his mind still processing the cheerful kunoichi's appearance. He barely had time to react before she appeared, telling him to quit moping and take care of his students, before grabbing him and being unceremoniously dumped on his face in front of his waiting team.

"Well, my work is done here! Later, guys!" Keiko chimed, leaving just a few fluttering apple blossom petals. Naruto and Sakura looked to Yukimasa.

"You guys might want to get used to that. She does it all the time." He said plainly, shrugging slightly. He wore a fond smile despite the randomness of the situation. "Still, if you need back-up. There's no one better for the job." The Sanada heir turned his gaze to Kakashi. "So, what's the agenda for the today, Boss Man? We got some D-Ranks to do?"

"Yeah, let's get to the tower." Kakashi said. Team 7 sighed, they had been doing D-Rank missions for the better part of a week and a half now and they were both bored to tears with the mundane chores they had been given. Yukimasa has taken it all in stride, D-ranks weren't all that bad. Provided it wasn't to catch Madam Shijimi's cat. That was something every Leaf Ninja dreaded.

They arrived in the Mission Reception Chamber, where Minato sat. "Hi Dad!" Naruto waved, coming up to the desk. "Hey…is it too much to ask if you have something besides the usual boring chores you call missions? I want a real mission! Please?" He put on his most pleading face. It was the type of face Naruto put on anytime he wanted something. It might have worked…if Naruto was still three. Or if Minato was replaced with Kushina…

The Yellow Flash straightened himself up, before speaking to his son in his most authoritative voice. "Naruto, remember what I said about a ninja having to pay their dues?"

"It's only after we've proven ourselves doing D-ranks that we can start doing real missions." Naruto sighed dejectedly. It seemed like it could be forever before he could cut his teeth on a real assignment. He silently prayed for something to happen to change things.

Naruto would get his wish, but not in the way he was hoping for. Another door banged open at that moment, admitting a slovenly looking man, who clearly had too much to drink, struggling to stay upright. Iruka was following after him. "Please Mr. Tazuna! It's not your turn yet!" The scarred Chuunin pleaded.

"Oh get out of my face, you little piece of shit!" the man grunted, "I've been waiting for the better part of three hours. My back is killing me and I need to get back to Wave Country to finish my work! I'll take whatever I can get!" He pointed at Team 7, "How about this team of midgets? They'll do!"

"Hey! I'm no midget! My mom always makes sure that I get plenty to eat!" Naruto snapped. It was true in that regard. Kushina had drilled into his head the importance of having a balanced diet. Not to mention being an awesome cook helped too. It's not like Naruto was gorging on ramen night and day as if he was an orphan or something.

"Wow, you're just a real inspiration pal! Not only do you come in raging drunk, you insult the people you're paying to provide security for you, but you just insulted the only child of the village leader while right front of him." Yukimasa dully pointed out, gesturing to the boss man himself. Minato only smiled, and waved politely.

"So what?" The man known as Tazuna slurred. "I'm paying good money for this!"

"Is that a fact? Tell me, just exactly how much money is this man paying for our services, Lord Hokage?" Yukimasa asked Minato, who wordlessly handed him a copy of the contract. He snorted when he saw the amount. "32,000 ryo is all?" He idly tossed the scroll over his shoulder; Which the Yellow Flash caught deftly in a flurry of motion. "Please, that's chump change for us! Think you're so important? Guess again! There's fifty other missions and can provide us with a lot more dough than you could ever see!"

"He does make a valid point, Mr. Tazuna." Minato finally spoke. "While every mission does help us keep operating. We do have certain standards when it comes to potential customers." He took on a very serious expression, eying the man sharply. "Insulting my son goes against those standards. Considering you not only answer to me, but to my wife as well. She's known as the Bloody Habenero for a reason after all."

Tazuna immediately sobered up upon hearing that. During his time in Konoha, he had indeed heard of Kushina and her legendary temper from some of the various ninja wives. He gave Naruto a second look. "Uh…I guess he's not such a bad kid after all. He probably takes a lot of after his parents I bet!" he put on a sheepish grin, hoping he didn't fuck it up anymore than he already had.

"Wow…he's a real keeper. Maybe we should take his mission just to amuse us. What do you think, guys?" Yukimasa looked to Sakura and Naruto.

"Meh, better than weeding gardens and painting walls." Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah, and I'd rather deal with this guy than that stupid cat another time!" Naruto sniffed.

"Very well, then." Kakashi gave his trademark eye-smile. "We'll depart first thing in the morning. Make sure you have your gear packed." He said. Team 7 bowed to the Hokage and broke ranks, heading for their homes to get ready for the mission ahead.

(The Next Day)

Yukimasa hustled down the streets to the East Gate where his team was waiting for him. He didn't know why he had to worry, Kakashi was perpetually late. Still, he didn't want to keep Naruto, Sakura, or even their client waiting. He was about ready to vault up to the rooftops to save some time when he felt a hand tug on his pant leg.

"Hi, Uncle Yukimasa!" A little voice chirped. He turned around to see Lily standing there, her dark brown hair up in its usual ponytail, wearing purple shorts and a lilac t-shirt with a cartoon frog's face on it. He cracked a weary smile. His former captain's daughter just had a way of brightening up a guy's mood with very effort.

"Hey, kidlet. How you doing?" He replied, taking a knee to be eye level with the little girl.

"Mommy bought me a froggy shirt yesterday! Do you like it?" Lily held it out for him to see. He let out a chuckle, giving her a brotherly pat on the head. "I sure do…you're the cutest little tadpole in the village. You get it from your mama."

"Will you play hide and seek with me, Uncle Yukimasa? Daddy and Mommy are both at work and Auntie Misa, Auntie Madoka, and Auntie Sakurako are away at a cheerleading camp." Lily put on her cutest look. The Sanada heir was sorely tempted to take the little girl up on her offer. Those green eyes were hard to say no to.

He sighed, "I'd love to sweetie, I really would. However, I have to leave for a mission. I need to meet with the rest of my team. I don't want to be late now, do I?" She put on a cute, pouty face that Keiko would have been proud of. "Oh come on, don't be that way. I'll only be gone for a few days." He leaned in close, "When I get back, I'll teach you a cool trick you can use for hide and seek."

"Promise?" Lily asked, once again turning on the moe.

"My word is my bond." He kissed the little girl on the forehead. "Now off you trot, tadpole. I got to meet up with my team." Lily smiled, running off to play with some of the kids. Leaping up onto the rooftops, Yukimasa was able to make it to the gates just in time.

Tazuna, Naruto, and Sakura were all present, looking very aggravated. "Kakashi's late! Again!" Naruto snapped, he checked the watch Kushina had given him for his last birthday. It was extra durable, specially made for ninja. "He told us to meet here at 8am sharp and it's already past 10! What kind of commander is he?"

"He'd better show up! I didn't pay your village to just stand around here!" Tazuna grunted. "I could really use a drink right now."

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Keiko called out, "It took me forever to get packed, I can't imagine why though." All four of them looked on with blank white eyes, "What is it you guys?" she asked. "Is my cloak not on straight?" She checked it to see that it was just fine. "What is up with all of you guys?"

"What's with all the bags?" Naruto asked, pointing the huge mountain of luggage that Keiko had dragged to the gate with her.

"Oh all of this? They're just a few essentials, Naruto." Keiko replied in her usual bouncy manner. "All of this is vital equipment for a mission out of town like this!"

"If this is the essentials, I'd hate to see what she'd pack for an extended trip!" Sakura muttered. She was still in awe at how much the older kunoichi had packed.

Yukimasa let out a frustrated groan. "Seriously, Keiko? What is in all these bags, anyway?" He asked, palming his face.

"Uh, mostly weapons, spare scrolls, and poisons. I use lots of poisons; it's kind of a specialty of mine. Not to mention extra changes of clothes. I like to use them for various disguises, but don't tell anyone!" She spoke in a mock stage whisper.

"You can't use the Transformation Jutsu?" Sakura asked.

She let out another delicate laugh, "Oh no! I can use Transformation just fine. But I also learned how to be a true master of disguise." Her eyes became wistful. "I learned how to do it from my grandfather. I could teach you how to do it as well, Sakura. As a kunoichi, it's a very useful skill to have."

Kakashi chose that moment to show up. "You're late!" both Naruto and Sakura cried out at once.

"I'm sorry, I was on my way but I got lost on the road of life." He replied casually, closing his smutty book in front of his masked face.

"Liar!" They yelled back.

Keiko put her hands on her hips, looking at all of her luggage. "It's always such a pain to move it all. But I know Daisuke would do that for me, won't you?" She cooed, batting her eyelashes at one of her oldest friends.

"And these are the people that I'm trusting to keep me safe?" Tazuna muttered. He was starting to regret not getting one last drink for the road at that point. Kakashi chose to enjoy the banter for a moment longer.

"There's no way I'm carrying all of that for you, Keiko. Just forget it!" Yukimasa said, frowning deeply. Keiko gave her trademark pouty face. "That is not going to work every single time!"

"Fine!" she pulled out a large scroll, sealing all of the suitcases and duffle bags inside, before stuffing it into her hip pouch. "There, are you happy now?" She said, crossing her arms across her chest. No one said anything, instead just walking through the gates. The mission to Wave Country had finally begun.

(Two Days Later)

Team 7 advanced along the main western road. Naruto was excited. Finally he would be able to get to cut his teeth on some real ninja work and not those annoying chores they tried to pass off as 'missions'. It was a gorgeous day, almost not a single cloud to mar the crystal blue sky.

"So what exactly is it you do for a living, Mr. Tazuna?" Sakura asked.

Tazuna puffed out his chest. He always enjoyed sharing his craft with those who were interested. "I build bridges for a living, my dear. I've built many spans all over the world. From the humblest river to even massive suspension bridges made of steel and cables that connect across many islands." His voice became wistful. "I can say with all confidence this latest one is my masterpiece. I'll have truly outdone myself once it's completed."

"What makes this one so special?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's a personal investment for my homeland, kid." Tazuna said, "Wave Country is a very poor nation, we don't have much in the way of material resources. When it's completed, the bridge will connect us to the mainland. It will bring in lots of much needed revenue for us. To many…it represents our final hope. So it's important it gets finished. Still, some people would like to see me fail, hence why I asked for ninja security."

Both Kakashi and Yukimasa immediately felt a pricking sensation with those words. They immediately tensed up a little. Perhaps when they reached Wave Country, they'd have to get some more information from the old man about the political situation there.

In the meantime, Keiko happily danced along, seemingly lost in her own world. To Yukimasa it almost seemed like a perfect day…too perfect. He discretely activated his Enjingan, scanning around for any possible threats. Despite just being a C-ranked mission, it didn't mean they should lax when came to looking out for danger. The party passed by a puddle in the road.

His eyes flickered over to Kakashi, who gave a subtle nod to him. He had seen it as well. It hadn't rained in almost the better part of a week. There was no way that puddle should be there, which could mean only thing. A genjutsu. The two senior ninja both tensed, it seems their simple escort mission was about to become a lot more complicated.

Naruto was about to ask Yukimasa about something when there was a weird sound that sounded like a cross between a splash and explosion. They all whirled around to see a pair of sinister looking ninja behind them. Before anyone could react, a pair of chains whipped out from the wrist-mounted gauntlets on their arms. They wrapped around Kakashi, who only had a moment to look at his team before the chains closed in, shredding him to pieces.

"That's one down. Kill the Genin, and then the bridge builder." Sakura felt chills go down her spine at the detached manner in which they spoke.

Yukimasa quickly took command. "Sakura, Naruto, defend the client at all costs! Keiko and I can handle this!" he barked out. The ponytailed ninja smirked, but this time it was devoid of any of her usual levity.

They moved faster than their teammates could follow. Yukimasa whipped out a few shuriken followed by a barrage of kunai. The enemy ninja lashed out with their chains at Keiko.

She just smirked, pulling off a beautiful backflip, before leaping up into the tree. "You missed!" Keiko blew an obnoxious raspberry at them before leaping back to the ground, faster than they could blink. The brothers launched their chains, only for a single kunai to soundly pin them to a tree.

"Did you two forget about little old me?" Yukimasa grinned. They struggled to get the chains free, both of them were about to eject them entirely, when Kakashi appeared in a blur of motion, grabbing them both by the arms. "Nice of you to join us, you lazy asshole! Keiko, finish these guys off!"

The cloak wearing kunoichi just pranced up to the two struggling warriors, made a single handsign, delivering a painful electrical jolt to both of them. They thudded to the dirt like a pair of marionettes with their strings cut. "Losers!" Keiko snorted with derision, kicking one of them in the side.

The two Genin breathed a sigh of relief, they had been completely rooted their spot as the older ninja easily dispatched their attackers. Tazuna had begun sweating heavily.

"Kakashi-sensei…how are you still alive?" Naruto asked in startled surprise, taking a step back. "We saw you get killed by those guys!"

"You should have been paying closer attention, Naruto." The Jounin's single eye arc into a "smile", he pointed to where he had been standing at the time of his 'death'. On the ground were several neatly cut pieces of wood. Naruto understood immediately.

"Oh…you must have used the replacement technique." The blonde said, before his eyes narrowing. "If you were alive the entire time, why didn't you help us then?"

"I wanted to see how you would handle under pressure." Kakashi drawled, gesturing to each of them. "Daisuke, way to take charge in the situation. Naruto, Sakura, you did well to defend Tazuna and hold your position. Thanks for the assist as well, Keiko." He looked down on the incapacitated enemy ninja, kneeling down to get a closer looked at their horned headbands, four small wavy lines etched in them. "I recognize these guys. They're the Demon Brothers, formerly Chuunins from the Hidden Mist Village."

The red-eyed former heir nodded. "I recognized them as well. Aside from the chains and some poison-tipped claws, these guys are mostly one-trick ponies, not a very big threat to be honest." He kicked one of them. The knocked out rogue ninja gave a pained groan. "They were waiting to ambush us with that puddle trick."

"Indeed, and it's pretty evident who their target was." Kakashi fixed a stony gaze on an ever more sweating Tazuna, who shrunk back as the Jounin marched up to him. "You owe us an explanation right now." He spoke in an even tone, not displaying any emotion. "This was supposed to be a C-Rank mission. There wasn't meant to be any ninja present at all. The presence of our two friends here elevates it to a B-Rank."

"What does that mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked nervously.

"It means things are much more complicated than we were led to believe, Sakura. Our client has been keeping things from us." Yukimasa explained, shooting a cold glare to the bridge builder. "This was an assassination attempt. If there's one thing I've learned…if you want someone dead bad enough. You'll make another try. Next time…it may be a Jounin we face."

"In which case, it elevates the mission to A-Rank." Naruto finished. Everyone looked to the blonde in surprise. "What? I hang around my Dad's office enough to know that the level of a mission can be raised if the threat is high enough. The presence of a Jounin-level ninja is one of them."

"The kid is actually right for once." Yukimasa quipped, "Bravo, Naruto, glad to know you were paying attention." He directed his gaze to Tazuna, "So…gonna tell us what this is all about? You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Okay, I'll tell the truth!" Tazuna blurted out. "Yes, I knew about the ninja. Even with everyone back home pooling what little money we had, the best we could afford was a C-Rank mission." His head drooped, "Do you remember what I said about my bridge being our final hope? I meant it in every way. Let me tell you about my country."

"We're all ears, old man." Yukimasa drawled, putting his hands on his hips as Keiko crossed her arms across her chest.

"Wave was never overly wealthy like Fire Country. But we are an island nation, which meant we saw a lot of trade come through our ports, before it was shipped off to the mainland. So we had a fair amount of prosperity." Tazuna sighed, his weathered workman's hands clenched into fists. "At least before he showed up. Then everything went to hell."

"Who's he?" Keiko asked.

"I'm certain you've heard the name Gato Sawasaki," Tazuna hissed, wrenching his fingers even more. "The greedy little bastard is the reason my country is in the condition it is!"

The name got Kakashi's attention. "Gato Sawasaki…the big shipping magnate? He's one of the wealthiest men in all of the Elemental Countries. Not to mention a huge philanthropist. He's given millions to various charities, even a few back home."

Tazuna snorted. "Oh that's just the image he projects to the world. In truth he uses his businesses to ship drugs and other contraband all over the world. Gato bought out all three of Wave's ports, meaning he's a got a monopoly on all trade that comes into our borders. Anyone who comes through has to pay these ridiculously high taxes to do business otherwise they get turned away. It doesn't really matter; all the money goes straight into his fat little pocket! We haven't seen a dime!"

"Have you gone to the Wave Daimyo about this?" Yukimasa asked. "I'm sure he would object to someone just hijacking his country like that."

"Who you do think introduced him to us in the first place? The two of them are in bed with each other. The Daimyo gets a kickback, and he allows Gato to do whatever he wants! He's completely shut the country off from the rest of the world. As a result, we're poverty stricken! Unless…I can get my bridge done. It's the one weapon we have to fight Gato with."

"How will the bridge help you?" Sakura asked dubiously.

"That's easy to explain, Sakura." Kakashi said, "Once the bridge is complete there will be a direct route to the mainland. Anyone wanting to ship goods through Wave won't need to pay any export taxes; they can just go right on through. It would completely destroy Gato's monopoly. Am I right?"

"Correct on all accounts." Tazuna replied. "In addition to that, there's also a lot of symbolic value to it. Gato has done a very good job of cracking down on resistance. It's left everyone indifferent. Completing the bridge will restore hope to my people. Especially my grandson," He gave a wistful smile. "If there's anything else I want in this world is to see him smile again."

Yukimasa took it all in. He could sympathize with the old man on many levels. Still, he wasn't quite ready to commit to this just yet. "What do you want to do, Kakashi? I mean, if this attack was just the start, and there is a Jounin waiting in the wings. Are we really prepared for this? I mean, if it was you, Keiko, and I. I wouldn't be so worried. But we've got two fresh young Genin to consider too."

"Hey, we're ready for this!" Naruto said. Keiko came up behind him, hugging from behind, rubbing her breasts against his back, making him blush.

"It's not that simple, kid. Even if you are the Hokage's son, you just got out of the Academy. These guys are in a whole different league." The older kunoichi said, hugging him tightly. "It would be an awful waste of something happened to a cutie like you. I'd be very sad."

"She's right, Naruto. This isn't the time for foolish heroics." Yukimasa said, before redirecting his attention to Kakashi. "You're team leader here. The final call goes to you."

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei! We didn't come all this way just to give up now!" Naruto implored his teacher. While he may not have liked Tazuna initially, his story had touched the blonde on a personal level. He didn't like seeing people suffer, and it sounded like the entire country was suffering.

"Naruto is right, we can't just things remain the way there are!" Sakura added courageously.

Yukimasa sighed, as fond as he'd grown of Naruto's generation, they were still very idealistic. None of them had lived through the horrors of the Third Great Shinobi War, Kyuubi's rampage, or the Uchiha Massacre. They would have to learn the hard way that the life of a ninja wasn't all fun and games. "Kakashi, you're team leader, the final call goes to you."

The gangly Jounin considered his options. "All right, we'll continue the mission." He reached into his vest pocket, pulling out a small scroll. "I'll send a request for reinforcements back to the village." He bit his thumb before making a series of hand seals, hitting the ground, conjuring up a sleek looking bird of prey in a cloud of smoke. "This messenger hawk will take it back." He tied the scroll to the bird's leg, letting it soar into the sky.

"I only hope it gets back in time." Kakashi said hopefully to the wind. They wordlessly continued walking ahead. They carefully watched the shadows cast by trees. Yukimasa felt a tingle of a bad feeling twist in his gut. This was a mission he was sure would test his Genin charges. He shared a look with Keiko. She smiled kindly at him in a manner that melted his concerns away. There wasn't anything that they couldn't face together. He always knew that much to be true.


End file.
